Des images, des reflets
by Maelia Romana
Summary: Une autre vie... et le même dilemme. Ou presque. Pas de fiancé, pas de vampire. Ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer, et aucun n'est un danger pour elle ni pour personne. Le choix sera-t-il plus facile pour autant ? Elle les a déjà aimés tous les deux, après tout. Et ils ne se détestent même pas. S'ils n'étaient pas rivaux, ils seraient amis. Ou alors...
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Certains personnages sont basés sur ceux du spectacle musical de Kamel Ouali "Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort" (et presque tous les autres sur ceux qu'il a lui-même empruntés à Bram Stoker). Bien entendu, je ne gagne pas un centime avec cette histoire. Je ne fais que m'amuser.

Et puisque c'est une sorte de suite du spectacle, _**j'écris en imaginant les personnages comme les chanteurs et danseurs qui les jouent sur scène, d'où certains détails qui pourraient faire croire qu'il s'agit d'eux**_. Comme l'indiquent d'autres détails, y compris les noms et âges, _**ce n'est évidemment pas du tout le cas**_. Rien d'autre que les vagues descriptions physiques, les talents artistiques et quelques régions/pays d'origine (gardés pour justifier des accents) n'est censé correspondre à la réalité.

* * *

**Des images, des reflets**

_Tu sais, rien ne s'éteint à tout jamais  
Il suffit qu'on se rappelle  
Pour que reviennent des images, des reflets  
_(Chanson "Nos rêves", final du spectacle "Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort")

**Chapitre 1**

Jonathan Leclerc. Ce nom dérangeait un peu Lucile, sans qu'elle arrive à déterminer pourquoi. Inexplicablement, elle lui trouvait un côté agaçant et un côté amusant, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir de sens. Mais, dès la fin de l'introduction musicale, elle cessa de se préoccuper du nom pour se concentrer sur la voix.

Le premier couplet, très doux, suffit à conquérir son coeur de chanteuse. La suite ne fit que confirmer cette excellente impression, et elle décida rapidement qu'il était son nouveau chanteur préféré. Elle avait le droit de le considérer comme tel même si seuls les autres invités de cette petite fête sauraient de qui elle parlait si elle citait son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importait qu'il n'ait jamais enregistré un seul single ni chanté pour un public de plus de vingt personnes (elle n'en savait rien, en réalité, mais comme ce n'était pas un chanteur professionnel, elle supposait qu'il était comme elle, étudiant pour rassurer ses parents mais incapable de s'imaginer sérieusement exerçant le métier auxquels les cours qu'il suivait étaient censés le préparer). Elle aimait toutes les intonations de sa voix et, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il était aussi très bon guitariste. Reconnu ou non, il avait du talent, donc il méritait d'être placé haut dans ses préférences, entouré de célébrités.

- Élina !

Surprise, Lucile se tourna vers le garçon qui appelait sa soeur. C'était Florian Gelot, leur hôte pour la soirée, le partenaire de danse préféré d'Élina et, d'après ce qu'il avait dit en annonçant la chanson, le meilleur ami de ce Jonathan Leclerc que Lucile rêvait déjà d'applaudir à l'Olympia. Pourquoi intervenait-il maintenant, au beau milieu d'un refrain, alors qu'Élina écoutait attentivement ? Trop attentivement, peut-être... Était-il vexé qu'elle s'intéresse plus à son ami qu'à lui ?

- Élina ? Tu veux un autre verre ?

_Pas vexé : jaloux_, corrigea Lucile quand Élina refusa poliment mais très distraitement, sans quitter des yeux le chanteur-guitariste. Florian avait vraiment l'air très contrarié, et Lucile doutait maintenant que ça puisse être uniquement parce que lui aussi savait chanter et jouer de la guitare (en plus de danser) et qu'Élina ne l'avait pas regardé avec autant d'admiration quand il en avait fait la démonstration un peu plus tôt.

- Moi je veux bien ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en lui mettant son verre vide dans la main.

Florian resta un instant figé de stupeur, comme s'il avait carrément oublié qu'elle était là aussi (d'accord, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait, mais quand même, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle l'entendrait). Sans ajouter un mot, Lucile lui adressa un grand sourire, et il fut bien forcé de s'éloigner pour aller remplir le verre.

- Tu te rends compte que tu lui plais, au moins ? demanda-t-elle à sa soeur avec un petit gloussement.

- N'importe quoi ! Il ne m'a même pas vue.

Cette réponse n'étonna Lucile qu'une demi-seconde. Élina n'ayant toujours pas réussi à détacher son regard du fameux ami de Florian, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle s'était méprise... et avait laissé échapper une information compromettante.

- Je parlais de Florian, pas de son ami aux beaux yeux bleus, expliqua Lucile, gloussant de plus belle.

Car, bien qu'il soit assez difficile d'en distinguer la couleur exacte depuis l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, il ne faisait aucun doute que les yeux de Jonathan étaient très clairs. Et Lucile savait que sa soeur avait un faible pour les garçons aux yeux bleus.

Les joues soudain très rouges, Élina marmonna un "Mais non, il est juste gentil" auquel Lucile répondit par un "C'est ça, oui !" sans pitié. Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Élina refusait d'admettre que Florian pouvait s'intéresser à elle, Lucile n'allait certainement pas lui donner raison. Elle insisterait jusqu'à la convaincre... ou l'énerver. Malgré son apparence douce et charmante, Élina pouvait très bien se mettre en colère pour des bêtises, et Lucile connaissait mieux que personne les limites de sa patience. Mais elle s'en moquait. Certaine qu'une réconciliation suivrait, elle n'hésitait jamais à risquer une dispute.

En l'occurrence, pourtant, Élina semblait plus triste qu'agacée.

- Sérieusement, qui pourrait s'intéresser à moi quand tu es là ? soupira-t-elle. Je suis insignifiante...

- Mais non, enfin !

- ... et tu es éblouissante, termina Élina sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.

Un petit éclat de rire échappa à Lucile.

- Ah, ça c'est vrai ! Tout le monde me le dit.

Le commentaire était assez malvenu, elle en avait conscience, mais à quoi bon chercher à nier ? Élina avait souvent vu tous les regards se fixer sur sa soeur quand elles entraient dans une pièce, et entendu des compliments sur sa personnalité pétillante autant que sur les cheveux teints en roux qui contribuaient à son succès. En vain, Lucile avait tenté de lui faire adopter la même couleur. "Ça ne m'irait pas", protestait Élina. Finalement, après être restée brune pendant presque un an de plus, elle avait opté pour le blond, qui lui convenait très bien mais ne la rendait pas plus sûre d'elle pour autant.

En fait, le problème venait de leur mère. Oubliant que le mur séparant le salon de la chambre de ses filles était trop mince pour empêcher sa voix de leur parvenir distinctement quand aucun autre son ne la couvrait, elle avait fait part à une amie de son inquiétude concernant Élina, toujours éclipsée par l'assurance de Lucile, et était même allée jusqu'à prononcer ce mot - "insignifiante" - qui ne pouvait que heurter une adolescente de quatorze ans déjà inquiète à l'idée de manquer d'attraits. Cinq ans plus tard, il revenait encore trop souvent à l'esprit de la jeune fille pourtant ravissante qu'Élina était devenue.

Maudissant intérieurement sa mère pour cette parole malheureuse, Lucile tenta d'en atténuer la portée en répétant plus ou moins l'explication qu'elle avait trouvée ce jour-là - que ça voulait seulement dire quelque chose comme "Élina a hérité de mon côté effacé alors que Lucile est tout le contraire", et pas du tout "elle est moins jolie" ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- Et pour Florian, je t'assure, c'est toi qui m'éclipses, ajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir si cette idée pouvait rendre le sourire à sa soeur. Je serais presque vexée si je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait un beau-frère très acceptable.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ça ne suffit pas.

- Tu divagues, décréta Élina. On est amis et on danse ensemble, un point c'est tout.

- Pour l'instant !

Pour toute réponse, Élina se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, puis elle reporta son attention sur Jonathan. Lucile, tout en écoutant la suite de la chanson, observa sa soeur, qui semblait littéralement fascinée. Il fallait reconnaître que ce garçon, en plus d'avoir une jolie voix, était plutôt mignon.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, si c'est lui que tu veux, finit-elle par dire, taquine et sûre de la réaction qu'elle allait obtenir.

Élina se tourna vers elle avec un air choqué (encore gagné !).

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

Lucile fit mine de réfléchir.

- Oh, je ne sais pas... "Tu es célibataire ?"

La suggestion ne fut, bien entendu, pas au goût d'Élina. Jamais elle n'envisagerait de prononcer une phrase aussi directe, quel que soit le degré de son intérêt pour quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle le dise.

- Le pire, c'est que toi, tu serais capable de le faire !

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, j'y vais, annonça Lucile comme Jonathan terminait sa chanson sous les applaudissement de tous (et surtout d'Élina). Je veux savoir. Après, si tu n'en veux pas, moi, je ne dirai pas non.

Avant qu'Élina arrive à l'arrêter, elle se précipita vers la scène. Croisant Florian au passage, elle attrapa le verre qu'il lui rapportait (et faillit en renverser la moitié) puis, de son autre main, lui envoya une bise de remerciement avant de le planter là pour s'apprêter à intercepter son ami. Ce qui impliquait de poser le verre sur le premier meuble venu, en espérant que Florian ne penserait pas qu'elle se moquait de lui.

_**x x x**_

Les chanteurs célèbres devaient s'attendre à se voir abordés par des fans parfois un peu trop entreprenantes, et être capables de réagir avec calme et dignité. Un chanteur inconnu, en revanche, pouvait très bien sursauter de surprise et bafouiller un pitoyable "Euh... merci" en réponse à un compliment assorti d'un sourire séducteur. Ou était-ce seulement que les sourires séducteurs et les remarques du style "tes yeux sont encore plus beaux de près" mettaient mal à l'aise ce chanteur particulier ? En tout cas, la fan, elle, continuait de sourire et de parler sans paraître s'apercevoir qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

- Mais ta voix est encore plus belle, évidemment. Et ma soeur était totalement sous le charme, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Florian n'a pas apprécié.

- Ah, donc tu es la soeur de la fille dont il n'arrête pas de parler ? demanda-t-il, sautant sur l'occasion d'entraîner la conversation vers des eaux plus tranquilles, sans compliments embarrassants.

- Je suppose que oui. Si "la fille dont il n'arrête pas de parler" s'appelle Élina... (Il confirma d'un signe de tête.) Alors oui, je suis sa soeur. Lucile.

Il se demanda s'il était censé répondre "enchanté" ou autre formule du même style, voire lui serrer la main, mais décida que ce serait ridicule et se contenta de sourire. Il allait se présenter aussi quand elle reprit la parole, ce qui lui épargna d'avoir à avouer qu'il avait oublié que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque, cinq minutes plus tôt, Florian avait annoncé sa chanson en le désignant comme "mon meilleur ami, le très talentueux Jonathan Leclerc".

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Jon, précisa-t-il quand même.

Il avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard de reproche à Flo en l'entendant dire "Jonathan", même s'il fallait reconnaître que "Jon Leclerc" sonnait moins bien - ou, en tout cas, moins sérieux.

- OK, Jon, accepta Lucile, semblant presque fière d'être invitée à employer un diminutif (pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait sans doute pas deviner que la permission de l'appeler Jonathan aurait eu plus de prix, il avait clairement laissé entendre que "Jon" n'était pas du tout réservé aux intimes). Tu es célibataire ?

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu, et rire fut la seule solution qu'il trouva pour tenter de cacher qu'elle l'avait choqué.

- Oui, mais... commença-t-il sans aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire après.

- Mais quoi ? Tu es gay ?

Panique. Est-ce qu'il avait _l'air_ gay ? Il ne le pensait pas (bien que Flo ait parfois émis quelques réserves sur l'impression que pourraient produire ses bagues et certains de ses vêtements) et, Dieu soit loué, son père n'avait jamais paru l'en soupçonner, mais cette fille devait bien avoir une raison de demander et...

- Je plaisantais, le rassura Lucile (tout en riant de son exclamation de stupeur immédiatement suivie d'un "Non !" qu'il aurait souhaité plus contrôlé, moins aigu et surtout moins "réflexe de défense"). Mais vu ta réaction, je me demande vraiment, maintenant !

Non, non, non ! Qu'elle cesse ! Elle croyait être drôle mais n'avait aucune idée de l'impact de ses mots... et il ne savait pas comment le lui expliquer sans risquer d'avoir l'air d'avouer indirectement.

- Oh, mais c'est rien ! finit-elle par dire, d'un ton léger indiquant encore qu'elle ne comprenait rien et pensait seulement devoir l'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Dommage pour les filles mais bon, tant mieux pour les garçons !

Jon ne pouvait pas la laisser parler ainsi. Il fallait qu'il proteste.

- Mais je ne suis pas...

Il s'interrompit. Malheureusement, sa réluctance à prononcer le mot ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il chercha Florian des yeux, l'appelant mentalement au secours comme si sa détresse avait vraiment une chance de créer un lien télépathique entre eux. Mais Florian n'était plus à l'endroit où Jon l'avait aperçu plus tôt avec une blonde qui devait être Élina, et la soeur de celle-ci accueillait d'un "Non ?" dubitatif la deuxième tentative de dénégation.

- Bon, peu importe, conclut-elle rapidement. Je veux chanter avec toi.

Le brusque changement de sujet déconcerta Jon.

- Euh... maintenant ? demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc .

- Pas obligatoirement, mais si on trouve une chanson qu'on connaît tous les deux, pourquoi pas, hein ?

- Pourquoi pas, répéta Jon, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de chanter à l'instant mais, le temps qu'il décide d'un titre, peut-être qu'il serait arrivé à se reprendre. Et tout valait mieux que de continuer à parler, risquant un retour du sujet redouté. Sourire à Lucile ne lui fut donc pas trop difficile.

- On est faits pour être amis ! s'écria-t-elle alors en se jetant dans ses bras. Je le sens.

Ce câlin imprévu laissa Jon tout figé pendant quelques secondes. Puis, rassuré par le mot "amis", il prit le parti de rire en la serrant brièvement contre lui.

- Ça t'arrive souvent, de te jeter sur les gens comme ça ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant doucement.

- Non, pas à ce point. Mais là, je t'assure que j'ai une sorte d'intuition... Il faut qu'on chante ensemble, qu'on soit amis, qu'on ne se quitte plus !

Son enthousiasme était un peu effrayant. Mais plutôt amusant, aussi.

- Coup de foudre amical ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, confirma-t-elle. Tu me trouves folle ?

Jon aurait bien dit oui mais, outre l'incompatibilité d'une réponse aussi brusque avec sa politesse habituelle, il lui semblait, à la réflexion, que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

- Un peu, admit-il finalement. Mais je comprends quand même. Et je serais ravi de t'avoir pour amie.

Il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de dire ça, mais il s'aperçut que c'était la vérité. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils s'entendraient bien, malgré tout. À condition, bien sûr, qu'elle évite de le questionner sur certains détails.

- Ah, je t'adore déjà !

Cette fois, il avait vu venir le câlin et ne broncha pas non plus quand elle y ajouta une bise très affectueuse.

_**x x x**_

Élina avait suivi Florian hors de la pièce (en espérant que personne n'en tirerait de conclusions hâtives) et, leur petit échauffement terminé, ils revenaient, passant près de Lucile et Jon sur le chemin de l'espace qui servait de scène depuis le début de la soirée.

- Si je ne savais pas que c'était ta soeur, je ne le devinerais jamais, commenta Florian. Et je crois que Jon va m'en vouloir de l'avoir invitée...

- Il a plutôt l'air content, répliqua amèrement Élina en s'arrêtant pour les regarder.

Jalousie intense. Difficile à cacher. Et si Lucile avait raison à propos de Florian... Mais Élina n'y croyait pas trop et, de toute façon, lui aussi regardait Jon et Lucile. Sa réponse, d'un calme indifférent, confirma rapidement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Oui, tiens... C'est bizarre. D'habitude, les filles qui le draguent, ça le fait fuir.

- Mais personne ne peut résister à Lucile.

- Si : ceux qui t'ont rencontrée avant.

Là, il fallait reconnaître que Lucile marquait un point. Très gênée, Élina évita le regard de Florian en répondant que "même ceux-là, en général"... Un court silence suivit. Puis, comme elle craignait qu'il précise ce qu'il avait voulu dire, elle prit un ton joyeux pour demander s'il était prêt à danser. Son "Oui !" enthousiaste et le bond joyeux avec lequel il entra dans l'espace scène la rassurèrent.

Tandis qu'Élina sélectionnait la plage correspondant à leur musique sur le CD qui attendait déjà dans le lecteur, il s'empara du micro.

- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, vous allez avoir l'honneur de voir ou revoir un petit extrait du spectacle de fin d'année de mon école de danse. Et pour cela, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement ma merveilleuse partenaire, Élina Morel !

_**x**_

- C'est ma petite soeur !

Lucile avait crié suffisamment fort pour partager l'information avec toute l'assemblée au lieu de simplement le dire à Jon qui, d'ailleurs, le savait déjà. En revanche, il ignorait le détail qu'elle ajouta un ton plus bas.

- Ma jumelle, en fait, mais bon, "petite soeur", ça sonne mieux.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, commenta-t-il (assez stupidement, ou du moins en eut-il l'impression juste un instant trop tard).

- Non. Ni physiquement ni... rien !

- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air plus timide, aussi.

Peut-être pas exactement timide, mais en tout cas plus posée, moins extravagante... Il n'arrivait pas à décider quel mot conviendrait le mieux.

- En même temps, qui n'en aurait pas l'air à côté de moi ?

- C'est sûr qu'on peut difficilement faire pire que me sauter dessus comme tu l'as fait ! approuva-t-il, amusé.

Ces invasions d'espace personnel ne le dérangeaient plus, maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé d'être amis, mais sur le moment, il avait vraiment pris ça comme une sorte d'agression.

Florian avait fait signe à Élina de s'avancer pour saluer après avoir incité les autres à l'applaudir, et elle lui avait passé la télécommande du lecteur CD. Jon se demanda s'il ne devrait pas se proposer pour appuyer sur "play" à sa place, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. La musique démarra, Élina fit quelques pas en solo et Florian posa la télécommande avant de courir la rejoindre.

Contrairement à son habitude, Jon n'avait pas assisté au gala dont cette chorégraphie était extraite. Il avait prévu d'y aller, mais une grève des transports l'avait empêché de revenir de Bordeaux, où une réunion familiale se tenait la veille. De quoi regretter de ne pas avoir voulu passer le permis de conduire... Sauf que non, ses raisons de refuser étaient plus fortes que l'agacement de se trouver à la merci des conducteurs de trains, bus et métros.

Il n'avait donc plus vu danser Florian depuis des mois, et il était ravi de pouvoir à nouveau admirer ses mouvements gracieux, ridicules aux yeux de certains de leurs anciens camarades de classe, mais dont lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé à se moquer. En fait, il l'enviait. Jon ne manquait pas de talents artistiques, mais la danse était très loin d'en faire partie.

- Fasciné ?

La question de Lucile le surprit. Absorbé par le spectacle, il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là, juste à côté de lui, et sans doute aussi fière de sa soeur que lui de son ami.

- Y a de quoi, non ? J'ai pas si souvent l'occasion de voir Flo danser...

Un gloussement lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était involontairement engagé sur un terrain glissant.

- Oh, c'est lui que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Pas seulement. Ta soeur est très bien aussi, s'empressa-t-il d'affirmer en priant pour ne pas rougir trop visiblement.

Et, comme pour se justifier, il porta plus particulièrement son attention sur Élina.

_**x**_

Réservée dans la vie, Élina se sentait presque capable de tout sur scène. Aborder un garçon qui lui plaisait représentait une épreuve insurmontable, mais jouer un rôle en dansant ne posait aucun problème, même si cela impliquait d'avoir l'air de flirter avec son partenaire. Qu'importait puisque tout était faux et qu'il le savait ? Il fallait convaincre les spectateurs, mais lui jouait aussi. À moins que, dans le cas présent...

Cette pensée provoqua une légère erreur, que Florian l'aida à camoufler. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Lucile pour voir si elle avait remarqué le problème, elle vit que le beau chanteur ami de Florian la regardait avec attention. Sans réfléchir, elle lui adressa le genre de sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement aux personnages que jouaient ses partenaires. Ce n'était pas _son_ sourire. Il ressemblait plutôt à celui de Lucile, et elle n'avait jamais envisagé de s'en servir en dehors de ses rôles. Mais, à sa propre surprise, elle avait instinctivement décidé que Jonathan Leclerc méritait bien une exception.

_**x**_

Troublé par le sourire d'Élina, Jon ne savait qu'en penser. D'habitude, il faisait _semblant_ de s'intéresser aux filles, et là... Là, il regrettait plus que jamais d'être incapable de danser comme Florian. Il s'imaginait à sa place et c'était l'idée d'être proche d'Élina, pas seulement celle de reproduire des mouvements dont il admirait la beauté, qui lui plaisait, l'attirait... et l'effrayait par son incongruité. Il craignait que Lucile l'interroge. Que lui dirait-il ? Il ne comprenait même pas lui-même.

La pose finale ne fit rien pour arranger sa confusion. Elle suggérait un baiser imminent, et Jon se demanda si Florian allait en profiter. Mais non. Ce qui ne changea rien au choc de penser "Moi, je ne pourrais pas résister". Et Élina acheva de le perturber en cherchant son regard dès qu'elle se tourna vers le public, sortie de son rôle mais sans doute encore un peu ailleurs comme Jon l'était toujours à la fin d'une chanson. Automatiquement, il lui sourit.

Lucile sautillait en applaudissant à s'enflammer les paumes. Et, brusquement, elle se tourna vers Jon pour lui poser une question à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre.

- Tu kiffes Florian, en fait, non ?

Nouvelle exclamation de stupeur. Nouveau "Non !" un peu trop aigu. Nouvelle vague de panique. Et Lucile qui ne voyait toujours pas le problème.

- On est amis, maintenant, tu peux bien me le dire ! Je ne le répéterai pas.

Et si quelqu'un avait entendu ? Coups d'oeil frénétique à droite et à gauche. Bon, personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à eux. Élina sortait de scène en virevoltant une dernière fois, et tout le monde la regardait.

- Non mais, amis ou pas, y a des choses que... commença Jon.

Puis il vit qu'Élina arrivait vers eux avec Florian, et un autre genre de panique le prit. Il ne pourrait pas lui parler, il ne pourrait pas la regarder, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était impossible.

- Il faut que je m'en aille ! annonça-t-il précipitamment à une Lucile éberluée. Bonne fin de soirée.

Et, ponctuant ces mots d'une bise rapide, il s'enfuit.

_**x**_

- Mais... Jon !

Lucile voulut s'élancer pour tenter de le rattraper, mais Florian la retint par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Mais rien !

Sincèrement, Lucile ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction. Elle avait pourtant été très gentille.

- On ne dirait pas ! intervint Élina, l'air contrarié (déçue d'avoir raté l'occasion de parler à Jon, devina Lucile). Certains garçons n'apprécient pas que les filles prennent toutes les initiatives, tu sais ?

Apparemment, Élina imaginait que Lucile avait fait des avances à Jon. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit fâchée.

- On avait décidé d'être amis. Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin...

À la réflexion, elle fut bien forcée de reconnaître qu'elle s'était montrée un peu indiscrète. Mais, quoi qu'en pensent les autres, ça ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour justifier un départ aussi précipité. Après tout, il était resté la première fois.

- Bon, je l'appellerai dans dix minutes, le temps qu'il se calme un peu, décida Florian.

_**x x x**_

Pas de bus avant vingt minutes. Trop long. Il irait à pied. Ce n'était pas si loin, et marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal. Marcher vite, au cas où quelqu'un chercherait à le suivre.

Le sourire d'Élina le hantait. Ses cheveux qui volaient quand elle dansait, aussi. Et la grâce de ses mouvements. Il tentait de se persuader que c'était seulement la danse qui l'émerveillait, mais...

Sa sonnerie de portable tenta de le sortir de ses réflexions. Il l'ignora.

Au moment où il allait introduire la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, son téléphone sonna pour la quatrième fois. Il l'ignora encore.

Une fois entré, il jeta négligemment sa veste sur une chaise, retira ses chaussures (qu'il laissa traîner aussi) et s'effondra sur son lit avec l'intention de ne plus bouger. Se mettre en pyjama ? Pas le courage.

La sonnerie retentit encore. Avec un soupir agacé, il se releva pour sortir le téléphone de la poche de sa veste et l'éteignit sans remords. Flo comprendrait. Il aurait déjà dû comprendre, d'ailleurs.

Dans le demi-sommeil qui le gagna rapidement quand il se fut recouché (après être passé par la salle de bain, puisque de toute façon il était debout), il revit Élina danser.

La grâce n'était pas sa seule qualité. Elle était aussi incroyablement souple. Flo avait mentionné un jour qu'elle faisait de la gymnastique rythmique avant de passer à la danse, mais Jon n'en savait pas assez sur ce sport pour se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquait. Maintenant qu'il avait vu, il était impressionné.

En fait, il ne comprenait même pas comment une personne normalement constituée pouvait tenir une jambe parfaitement droite devant elle, en angle plat avec l'autre. Il commença par penser avec horreur à la souffrance qu'elle avait dû s'imposer pour en arriver à pouvoir faire ça sans effort apparent. Puis, alors que son esprit l'entraînait vers des images impossibles où c'était lui qui dansait avec elle, il s'attarda sur une pose de ce genre, se voyant en face d'elle à la place de Florian, et...

C'était indécent. Il ouvrit les yeux, trop choqué par ses propres pensées pour les laisser se transformer en rêve (et quel genre de rêve serait-ce, mon Dieu ?). Si elle savait... Et si _Florian_ savait ! Florian qui avait un faible pour elle et... Non, Jon refusait d'imaginer les pensées déplacées que son ami devait aussi avoir au sujet de la jolie blonde.

_**x x x**_

Élina était restée parce qu'il était prévu que Lucile chante un peu plus tard, mais elles étaient parties juste après. Elle avait dit à Flo qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Ne pas avoir pu parler à Jon, à quelques secondes près, lui donnait envie de pleurer chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, et suivre une conversation, sourire, prétendre qu'elle s'amusait toujours devenait émotionnellement épuisant. Lucile, devinant ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, l'avait raccompagnée à leur appartement sans protester. Et était peut-être repartie après, Élina n'en savait rien. Elle dormait.

Dans son rêve, elle portait une robe ancienne, comme celles qu'elle avait vues dans des histoires qui se passaient au dix-neuvième siècle. Elle se promenait dans un parc avec un jeune homme habillé dans le style de la même époque. Il avait des yeux bleu clair, et elle y lisait une adoration qu'elle ressentait aussi pour lui. Son visage était celui de Jonathan Leclerc, mais elle prononçait son prénom à l'anglaise ("Djonatann"), ce qui semblait normal, car ils parlaient anglais. Il lui prenait les mains, doucement, l'air très sérieux et, lui semblait-il, un peu nerveux.

- Wilhelmina...

Élina sourit dans son sommeil.

- Jonathan, murmura-t-elle, dans la réalité comme dans le rêve.

Réveillée (peut-être par le son de sa propre voix), elle resta un instant désorientée. Puis elle s'effraya des sentiments qui ne semblaient pas s'être envolés avec le rêve. Comment pouvait-elle rêver d'un quasi-inconnu... et se réveiller si triste à l'idée que la scène ne se produirait jamais ?

* * *

**Note :** Florian n'est pas censé être l'ange, parce qu'un ange n'est pas censé devenir une personne ordinaire (et l'idée qu'il s'intéresse à Mina de cette façon serait perturbante, en plus), mais je voulais quand même donner un rôle à Florent (parce que tous les autres en ont un, même si certains apparaissent bien plus tard dans l'histoire), et j'ai trouvé amusant d'appeler son personnage FloriAN GElot... même si j'espère bien qu'aucune vraie personne ayant Gelot comme nom de famille ne penserait à donner à son fils un prénom se terminant par "an".


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Comme en témoignait l'état de son studio, Jon détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une tâche ménagère. La fille avec qui il sortait quelques mois plus tôt était même allée jusqu'à comparer l'endroit à un dépotoir et, à vrai dire, le mot ne l'avait choqué que parce qu'il évitait de laisser traîner des ordures (à moins qu'elle considère un simple papier froissé comme une rencontre aussi désagréable qu'un reste de nourriture moisi ?). Mais il avait promis d'aider Flo à remettre en ordre la maison de ses parents et, une quinzaine d'heures après son départ précipité, il était donc de retour dans le salon des Gelot, maniant très maladroitement un balai en se demandant s'il ne vaudrait pas la peine de sacrifier ses économies d'argent de poche pour charger une femme de ménage de tout nettoyer à leur place (en plus, contrairement à lui, elle le ferait correctement, au moins).

Jon savait parfaitement que Florian trouvait amusant de lui coller un balai dans les mains, et s'était attendu à des commentaires sur sa façon de le tenir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il finit par comprendre que, selon toutes probabilités, Flo cherchait plutôt à déterminer si reparler de ce qui s'était passé la veille risquait de le faire encore partir sans crier gare.

Finalement, alors qu'ils entamaient l'étape "remettre les meubles à leur place", Florian se décida à demander pourquoi Jon n'avait pas répondu à ses multiples appels téléphoniques.

- Je voulais être seul et ne plus parler à personne. C'est bien pour ça que j'étais parti, aussi.

Jon regretta que sa réponse ait sonné un peu trop sèchement. Florian ne sembla toutefois pas s'en formaliser. Le ton de son "OK" trahissait peut-être une légère vexation mais, après tout, il avait déjà dû arriver à cette conclusion tout seul. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur le manque de tact de son ami, il saisit l'occasion de poser une question plus importante.

- Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'expliquer comment Lucile s'y est prise pour te faire fuir ainsi ?

Hésitation. Que dire ? Jon n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout raconter, même s'il ne voyait pas très bien comment y échapper.

- C'est pas sa faute, admit-il enfin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Au lieu de ranger la chaise qu'il portait vers la table déjà réinstallée au centre de la pièce, il s'assit dessus, repensant à la panique qui l'avait envahi à l'idée de se retrouver face à Élina. Que ce serait-il passé s'il était resté ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

- Tu dois bien savoir, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état, remarqua Florian en prenant une autre chaise, qu'il retourna pour s'y asseoir en appuyant les bras sur le dossier.

En temps normal, Jon se serait amusé à imiter le regard de reproche que la mère de Flo lui lançait toujours quand elle le voyait faire ça. Cette fois, il enregistra à peine l'image du coin de l'oeil, la plus grande part de son attention étant accaparée par les pensées qui le tourmentaient.

- Non, je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Enfin... ça n'a pas de sens.

- Mais il s'est bien passé un truc ?

- Oui... Non... Pas vraiment.

Conscient que, maintenant que Florian avait commencé à l'interroger, il ne cesserait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse plus claire, Jon finit par se décider à hasarder un début d'explication.

- Je te regardais danser avec Élina et... ça m'a troublé.

- Oh, je croyais que tu t'en étais remis, depuis le temps !

Un instant déconcerté par ce commentaire inadéquat et par l'éclat de rire qui l'accompagnait, Jon comprit rapidement que la formulation de sa phrase, ajoutée à ce que Florian savait de lui, ne pouvait que donner une fausse idée de la cause du trouble mentionné.

- C'est pas toi, Flo, révéla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, guettant avec inquiétude la réaction de son ami.

- Mais... Tu... Attends !

Voilà, évidemment, il était choqué. Quelle ironie, d'ailleurs ! Le choquer en parlant d'une fille alors qu'il n'avait jamais mal pris le fait que Jon soit, à sa propre honte, plus attiré par lui que par ses amies danseuses ou par leurs camarades de classe, même les plus jolies...

- Je sais, tu la kiffes, reprit Jon, d'un ton d'excuse, comme Flo ne disait plus rien.

- Donc tu es vraiment en train de me dire que, pour une fois, une fille te plaît... et qu'il faut justement que ce soit celle que je veux ?

Jon confirma d'un hochement de tête, sans le regarder. Il avait presque encore plus honte que le jour où, à treize ans, il avait failli embrasser Florian dans un moment d'égarement alors qu'ils étaient littéralement écroulés sur le sol de ce même salon parce qu'il venait de lui tomber dessus après avoir tenté d'imiter un pas de danse. Puisque ça n'avait pas gâché leur amitié, rien n'aurait dû menacer d'y parvenir mais, aux yeux de Jon, convoiter la même fille que son meilleur ami, c'était une trahison. Surtout après l'avoir laissé pendant sept ans persuadé que cette situation ne risquait pas de se présenter.

- C'est idiot, en plus : je lui ai même pas parlé, je la connais pas, y a aucune raison qu'elle m'intéresse plus qu'une autre.

Il ne comprenait pas, et c'était peut-être ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Comme il l'avait dit avant, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir rêvé (sans compter que, même en rêve, ce n'était évidemment pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent), mais il avait tellement de mal à concevoir que ça puisse être vrai qu'il en était tout choqué.

- Oh, mais _Jonathan_ ! s'exclama Florian avec ce que Jon craignit d'identifier comme une colère contenue. Si on n'était pas potes depuis genre toujours...

Malgré le "si" indiquant qu'il n'avait en fait rien à redouter, Jon restait rongé de culpabilité et imaginait que Florian lui en voulait quand même beaucoup.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien, promit-il très sérieusement. Je ne veux même pas la revoir. Elle me fait peur.

- Peur ?

Une pointe d'amusement se mêlait à la surprise dans ce mot répété comme une incongruité. Jon haussa les épaules tandis que Florian précisait qu'il lui aurait semblé compréhensible de trouver Lucile effrayante, mais pas Élina.

- Pas vraiment elle, mais l'impression que... Je sais pas, c'est inexplicable. Déjà avec Lucile, y avait un truc bizarre : ça faisait genre on se connaît depuis longtemps alors qu'on venait de se rencontrer. Et elle, rien qu'à la voir... (Il s'interrompit, incapable de finir la phrase.) Tu vas me tuer !

- Mais non ! protesta Florian sans que Jon puisse déterminer s'il n'était vraiment pas fâché. De toute façon, vu comme elle te regardait quand tu chantais, je crois que tu avais déjà gâché toutes mes chances.

Élina avait apprécié la chanson ? Jon ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de l'apprendre (ou plutôt d'entendre une deuxième personne l'affirmer, puisque Lucile avait déjà dit quelque chose du même genre au tout début de leur conversation), mais la culpabilité reprit bientôt le dessus.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il en espérant que sa première réaction était passée inaperçue.

Florian eut un geste vague indiquant qu'il s'était résigné (ou décidé à prétendre l'être).

- C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

Un silence s'installa. Jon le jugea long et pesant. Heureusement, Florian finit par le rompre... mais en demandant comment la phrase laissée en suspend était censée se terminer. "Rien qu'à la voir" quoi ? Oh, pourquoi tenait-il à l'entendre ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que Jon aurait préféré abandonner le sujet ?

- J'avais envie de me précipiter pour la serrer dans mes bras... voire même l'embrasser, finit-il par avouer, très gêné. Et oui, je sais, c'est du délire !

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que je comprends très bien qu'on puisse avoir envie de l'embrasser mais...

Jon devina que son ami hésitait à ajouter quelque chose comme "mais pour toi, c'est bizarre". Ils évitaient toujours d'en parler, pas à cause d'une quelconque réticence de Florian mais bien parce que Jon lui-même se considérait comme anormal et préférait qu'ils fassent tous les deux semblant de croire qu'il avait réussi à changer à force de volonté. Un "pour une fois" avait déjà échappé à Florian un peu plus tôt, et Jon ne l'avait pas relevé. Maintenant... à quoi bon s'entêter à contourner la question ?

- Pas quand d'habitude on se sent seulement obligé d'embrasser les filles pour avoir l'air "comme tout le monde".

Voilà, c'était dit.

Florian n'attendait-il qu'un signal de ce genre pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation ? En tout cas, comme à l'époque où il cherchait encore à persuader Jon que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'il fallait l'accepter comme faisant partie de sa personnalité, il se débrouillait pour paraître tout à fait à l'aise.

- Faut croire que ton voeu a fini par être exaucé ! s'écria-t-il avec un optimisme que Jon était loin de partager. Tu devrais être content. Ou alors, juste au moment où tu découvres que tu es capable de t'intéresser sincèrement à une fille, tu te rends compte que c'était pas si mal de préférer les garçons et tu veux redevenir gay ?

- T'es con ! répliqua Jon, de telle manière qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'admettre que c'était une bonne question. Mais, sérieusement, je sais pas ce que je veux. Disons... quelque chose de normal. Ça, c'est n'importe quoi. On dirait que quelqu'un m'a donné un philtre d'amour.

Sans surprise, Florian sauta sur l'occasion de plaisanter.

- Ah ben ouais, voilà ! Lucile est une sorcière et, sachant que tu plais à sa soeur, elle t'a ensorcelé pour que ce soit réciproque.

Jon sourit, vaguement amusé malgré tout. Mais il était sérieux quand il déclara que, si Lucile lui avait donné quelque chose à boire, il aurait presque pu considérer l'hypothèse comme plausible.

_**x x x**_

Installées sur leur canapé, chacune avec un livre, Lucile et Élina laissaient s'écouler paisiblement la fin d'après-midi. Après avoir fait des courses, porté tous les sacs entre la station de métro et leur immeuble puis jusqu'au deuxième étage sans ascenseur, et rangé les produits frais qui ne pouvaient attendre, elles avaient décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos.

Lucile n'avait pas voulu risquer d'attrister sa soeur en reparlant de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais, de temps en temps, elle la regardait avec attention, cherchant à déterminer si tout allait bien.

Le portable d'Élina vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS, et elle posa son livre pour le prendre.

- Jon est désolé d'être parti si brusquement hier et jure que ce n'est pas ta faute, annonça-t-elle après avoir lu le message.

- C'est lui qui t'écrit ?

- Non, Flo. Ils sont ensemble.

Un petit éclat de rire échappa à Lucile.

- Dans les rêves de Jon, sûrement, commenta-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Élina, visiblement stupéfaite, semblait hésiter à comprendre.

- Non, rien, corrigea précipitamment Lucile. Je ne suis même pas sûre.

Mais c'était inutile, et somme toute assez maladroit. Élina la connaissait trop pour ne pas deviner ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'amusant à la formulation "Ils sont ensemble". Elle aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention, mais avec l'indication supplémentaire qu'elle trouverait en s'interrogeant sur le sens de ce "Je ne suis pas sûre"...

- Tu crois que Jon est gay et qu'il kiffe Flo ?

Elle avait toujours l'air totalement incrédule, mais elle ne doutait sûrement pas pour autant que ce soit bien là ce que sa soeur avait voulu dire.

- Il me semble, mais je pourrais me tromper. En tout cas, je crois que c'est parce que je l'ai taquiné là-dessus qu'il est parti, avoua Lucile, se disant qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à mettre ce sujet sur le tapis maintenant que le nom de Jon avait de toute façon été prononcé.

- Ah, bravo !

- Oui, je sais, c'était pas très malin.

Elle jugeait toujours cette réaction excessive, mais elle préféra n'en rien dire. Élina aurait probablement pris la défense de Jon en arguant que le pauvre garçon devait être mort de honte. Comme s'il y avait de quoi, alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout choquée !

- Du coup, ça doit être vrai, avança Élina après un instant de réflexion. Sinon, il t'aurait juste dit que tu délirais ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.

Soudain prise de remords (parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que, par étourderie, elle avait révélé quelque chose qu'elle avait promis de ne répéter à personne), Lucile demanda à Élina d'inclure dans sa réponse au SMS un message de sa part pour Jon, disant qu'elle était désolée aussi et proposant de faire comme si de rien n'était la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Élina acquiesça mais resta avec son téléphone en main sans bouger, regardant ailleurs.

- Tu es contrariée parce que tu espérais avoir une chance avec Jon ?

Comme, jusque là, Élina avait paru beaucoup plus calme que la veille, Lucile ne s'était pas inquiétée de sa réaction à l'éventualité que le charmant jeune homme à la si jolie voix lui soit irrémédiablement inaccessible. Maintenant, elle se disait que la surprise avait d'abord dû détourner sa soeur de cette conclusion pourtant évidente, et que celle-ci venait seulement de la frapper.

Hochant tristement la tête en réponse à la question, Élina tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je sais que c'est idiot parce que je ne lui ai même pas parlé ni rien mais... il m'a complètement perturbée, tu sais ? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il me remarque, et quand je dansais, j'ai cru un instant que ça marchait... sauf qu'apparemment c'était Flo qu'il regardait, en fait.

- Peut-être pas. Je ne suis sûre de rien, lui rappela Lucile en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin.

Élina s'accrocha à elle, l'obligeant à rester plus longtemps que prévu.

- N'essaie pas de me donner encore de faux espoirs, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est à ce point ?

Bien que toute disposée à admettre que Jon était mignon et plein de talent (entre autres qualités qu'Élina ne pouvait pas connaître et qu'elle-même avait à peine eu l'occasion de découvrir), Lucile ne comprenait pas comment une fille habituellement très raisonnable pouvait se retrouver au bord des larmes à la seule idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec lui.

- J'en ai rêvé toute la nuit, lui confia Élina sur le même ton bouleversé.

Considérant qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de rêver de gens pour qui elle n'avait qu'un intérêt très limité, voire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, Lucile n'aurait accordé aucune importance à cette information si Élina n'avait été si visiblement affectée par sa non-rencontre avec Jon. Tentée de réclamer des précisions, elle décida qu'il valait mieux laisser sa soeur parler sans avoir l'impression d'y être obligée, mais le seul résultat fut un "C'était très bizarre" qui piqua sa curiosité au lieu de récompenser son petit effort de patience.

S'écartant un peu, Élina reprit un air lointain, et Lucile supposa qu'elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans ses rêves.

- Quel genre de bizarrerie ? demanda-t-elle, renonçant déjà à une stratégie qui convenait trop mal à sa personnalité.

- Je ne sais plus trop. C'est flou. Mais on parlait anglais et on était habillés comme dans un film historique.

Si ce n'était que ça, Lucile pouvait s'autoriser une petite taquinerie.

- Tu n'as pas un peu trop lu et regardé les trucs du style "Orgueil et préjugés" ?

Elle aussi aimait bien les histoires de ce genre, en fait (même si les personnages les plus soumis aux convenances de l'époque finissaient toujours par l'agacer), mais c'était Élina qui avait acheté l'intégrale des romans de Jane Austen et les DVD de leurs adaptations télévisées, qu'elles avaient regardées en version originale. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux étudiantes en anglais.

- En tout cas, ça lui allait bien, ce costume, précisa Élina après avoir marqué une vague approbation à la théorie d'une influence de ses lectures. Et j'adorerais avoir une robe comme celle que je portais.

- Bon, si tu parles de fringues, c'est que ça va mieux ! s'écria Lucile, saisissant l'opportunité d'un changement de sujet qui, peut-être, rendrait un peu le sourire à sa soeur.

Mais celle-ci l'ignora et, au lieu de se laisser questionner sur la robe, ajouta d'un ton ému un détail particulièrement inattendu.

- Il me demandait en mariage.

Lucile s'en voulut tout de suite en voyant Élina de nouveau toute triste mais, vraiment, l'idée de rêver d'une demande en mariage par quelqu'un avec qui on n'avait en réalité même pas échangé deux mots lui paraissait si improbable qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

- C'est... bizarre, en effet, dit-elle ensuite, aucun commentaire plus constructif ne lui venant à l'esprit.

- Ça n'en avait pas l'air, murmura Élina, toujours plongée dans le souvenir de la scène romantique qu'elle avait vécue en rêve. J'étais tellement heureuse... et quand je me suis réveillée, j'aurais voulu que ce soit vrai.

Cette fois, au lieu de chercher en vain des paroles utiles, Lucile décida qu'un deuxième câlin ne serait pas de trop. Et, quand Élina ajouta qu'elle avait l'impression d'être réellement amoureuse (tout en reconnaissant que ça n'avait pas de sens), elle la serra plus fort.

- Ça te console un peu si je te dis que celui-là, au moins, il ne s'intéressera pas à moi non plus ?

Élina répondit d'un faible sourire, reculant juste assez pour que Lucile le voie.

_**x x x**_

Une semaine. C'était peu et beaucoup. Pas assez pour que Jon ait cessé de penser à Élina, mais trop pour qu'il ne commence pas à se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer voir cette inexplicable obsession disparaître rapidement.

Il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir et avait même toujours l'intention de l'éviter, bien qu'il se surprenne trop souvent à souhaiter lui parler, aller dîner dehors avec elle, et... plus si affinités ? Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Flo, même si celui-ci affirmait qu'il l'accepterait.

En fait, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire ça à elle, qu'il risquait de blesser en finissant par retomber dans ses travers. Non qu'il envisage de se laisser tenter par quelque aventure extra-conjugale (car oui, il lui arrivait de s'imaginer marié avec elle, comme si c'était la suite logique de la sortie au restaurant) mais il lui semblait que, pour sa femme, s'apercevoir qu'il lui arrivait d'être attiré par des hommes et en déduire qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais aimée serait aussi terrible que d'être réellement trompée.

Avant que ses réflexions l'entraînent loin de son idée de départ, il avait commencé un dessin inspiré par un rêve à la limite du cauchemar, sombre et plutôt lugubre. Un château hanté, ou peut-être la demeure d'un vampire. Agacé de constater que l'image lui échappait désormais, il prit une autre feuille et, sans but précis, se mit à crayonner une silhouette féminine, assise sur un banc, un livre à la main.

Plus tard, il remarqua que la jeune fille apparue sur sa page ressemblait (autant qu'une vague esquisse le pouvait) à la fameuse Élina qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à chasser de son esprit. Il n'en fut pas spécialement surpris, mais se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à la représenter vêtue à la mode de l'époque victorienne (ou quel que soit le nom de ce style vieux de plus d'un siècle).

_**x x x**_

Le banc n'était pas très confortable et surveiller les enfants qui jouaient de l'autre côté de l'allée n'avait rien d'exaltant, mais Élina n'avait jamais su dire non quand on lui demandait un service, et puis elle serait payée pour ces deux heures d'ennui. Elle relisait, avant de l'envoyer, un message destiné à Lucile quand un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu approcher lui adressa la parole.

- Excusez-moi...

_Si c'est encore un de ces crétins qui draguent toutes les filles_, pensa-t-elle avec agacement, _j'envoie la politesse aux orties et je lui ordonne carrément de me foutre la paix._

- Oui ?

Ton peu engageant. Regard s'attardant sur son message pour bien montrer qu'il la dérangeait. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour décourager l'importun.

- Quelle heure est-il, s'il vous plaît ?

La question semblait confirmer qu'il avait choisi le premier prétexte venu pour l'aborder. Pourtant, Élina ne put se résoudre à l'éconduire comme elle l'avait prévu. Désarmée par son sourire, qui semblait chercher à la rassurer plutôt qu'à la séduire, par ses yeux d'un brun presque noir, qui avaient quelque chose de fascinant, et par son petit accent étranger, elle resta muette de surprise et prête à croire à son innocence jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à détacher son regard du sien.

- Vous ne l'avez pas là ?

"Là" désignait la montre bien visible au poignet de l'inconnu.

- Oui, j'ai l'horloge, mais il est stoppé, je crois, expliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

Ajoutées à l'accent, les fautes étaient proprement irrésistibles. Élina sourit, sous le charme, et oublia de lui donner l'information demandée.

Quand il prit place à côté d'elle, elle ne songea pas un instant à l'en empêcher.

- Vous êtes en vacances à Paris ?

- Non. Je travaille ici bientôt. Je suis un danseur et j'ai les répétitions pour un ballet.

- Oh, il faudra que j'aille le voir ! s'exclama Élina avec un enthousiasme qui parut amuser son interlocuteur.

Gênée d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait déduire de cette réaction, elle tenta de se justifier.

- Je veux dire, j'adore la danse, alors...

- Vous êtes une danseuse ? s'écria-t-il, l'air ravi.

- Pas professionnelle mais oui, je danse aussi.

- Alors on danse ensemble un jour, d'accord ? proposa-t-il immédiatement.

- Oui !

Aucune hésitation. Si elle l'avait entendue, Lucile se serait sûrement moquée de cet empressement à accepter ce qui revenait pratiquement à se jeter dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Mais c'était pour _danser_. Et il s'agissait d'un danseur expérimenté, quelqu'un dont c'était le métier. Il pourrait sans doute lui donner de précieux conseils, surtout si elle décidait de passer des castings au lieu de chercher un emploi de traductrice dès la fin de ses études (ce qui, contrairement à ce que croyaient ses parents, ne serait pas forcément plus facile que de se faire une place dans un milieu artistique).

- Je dois partir, annonça-t-il d'un ton plein de regrets. Mais... on se revoit bientôt ?

Juste avant de parler, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre et, comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Élina fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'était pas arrêtée, cette montre ?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il cherche à prétendre que regarder n'avait été qu'un réflexe, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je devais vous parler, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. C'était... impossible de marcher loin et ne plus vous voir jamais.

Comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il semblait si sincère ? Et surtout, comment nier qu'elle aurait trouvé très dommage de n'avoir jamais entendu ce français hésitant, jamais croisé ce regard sombre, jamais été invitée à danser avec lui ?

- Normalement, je détesterais qu'on vienne me parler comme ça, mais là...

- Ce n'est pas normal, termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle approuva, et ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en souriant. Élina pensa fugitivement qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de gens qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation, chacun s'émerveillant de pouvoir à nouveau contempler le visage de l'autre. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était censée garder un oeil sur trois enfants et se força à tourner la tête pour vérifier qu'ils jouaient toujours sagement.

Le beau danseur, lui, sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable dernier cri - tellement que, presque sûre que ce modèle n'était pas encore disponible en Europe, Élina se demanda s'il l'avait acheté aux États-Unis. Mais, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore réussi à identifier son accent, il ne lui avait pas semblé américain.

- Ton numéro de téléphone ?

Sans hésiter, Élina prit l'appareil qu'il lui tendait pour ajouter ses coordonnées au répertoire, notant au passage que la langue sélectionnée n'était pas l'anglais. Elle allait demander si c'était de l'allemand ou une autre langue germanique (elle était certaine, en tout cas, que ce n'était pas une langue romane), mais il parla avant elle.

- J'avais l'heure là, aussi.

La remarque l'amusa.

- En effet ! Mais si j'avais demandé, j'aurais eu droit à "la batterie est à plat", hein ?

- Oui, reconnut-il sans feindre d'en avoir des remords.

Elle lui rendit son téléphone et il le rangea après s'être assuré que le numéro était bien enregistré.

- Je t'appelle demain, promit-il.

Elle sourit et, avant qu'elle trouve une réponse moins idiote que le "Je suis déjà impatiente de t'entendre" qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle souriait encore, figée de stupeur et toujours sans voix, quand il se leva pour partir, visiblement à contrecoeur.

- Au revoir, Elisabeta.

- Au revoir, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Ce ne fut qu'en le regardant disparaître au tournant de l'allée qu'elle reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Elisabeta ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

Changer le n en s était une erreur compréhensible s'il avait lu son nom très rapidement en reprenant le téléphone. Mais ajouter deux syllabes ?

Le plus étrange était quand même qu'elle n'ait pas réagi tout de suite. Au premier abord, le prénom avait paru sonner juste.

* * *

**Note :** Je sais que, dans le spectacle, la femme de Dracula s'appelait Elisabeth, mais j'ai préféré la version roumaine du prénom, plus logique (et également utilisée dans le film).


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lucile avait écourté sans regret son rendez-vous avec un admirateur dont les tentatives d'humour l'affligeaient d'autant plus que, trop intriguée par un message d'Élina annonçant une rencontre à lui raconter, elle n'avait aucune chance d'être détournée par des propos aussi peu subtils des questions qu'elle se posait. Assise au pied du lit d'Élina, elle hésitait maintenant à commenter la fin du récit, sachant que sa soeur n'apprécierait pas du tout de s'entendre dire qu'Elisabeta était peut-être le nom d'une autre fille.

- Et il s'appelle comment, lui ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Aucune idée, avoua Élina d'une petite voix honteuse.

Lucile éclata de rire.

- Depuis quand tu embrasses des gens dont tu ne sais même pas le nom, toi ?

Élina s'y était certainement attendue. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre - et laisser passer quelque chose comme ça n'était tellement pas le genre de Lucile...

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est lui !

- N'empêche que ça t'a pas choquée.

Lucile s'apprêtait à contrer d'autres protestations, mais Élina parvint à la surprendre.

- Non, vraiment pas, admit-elle, souriant au souvenir.

Décidément, Lucile était de plus en plus convaincue que le plus bizarre dans cette histoire n'était pas l'erreur de prénom. La façon dont Élina avait décrit la scène lui donnait l'impression qu'elle provenait d'un film romantique, dont tout le monde sait depuis le début que les héros sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'étonnait presque de ne pas avoir entendu mentionner le son des violons. Et tout cela était d'autant plus incompréhensible que, le matin même, c'était encore de Jon que le coeur et l'esprit d'Élina étaient tout occupés.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois en une semaine que tu "tombes amoureuse", là, quand même ?

Les guillemets se devinaient à la façon dont elle avait prononcé les mots. Pas moyen de dire ça sérieusement dans ces conditions.

- Au moins, il est pas gay, celui-là ! soupira Élina, apparemment toujours triste, malgré tout, à l'idée que Jon ne la demanderait jamais en mariage.

_**x x x**_

Drake Saade, danseur néerlandais d'origine israélienne, ne se considérait généralement pas comme un garçon très ordinaire, mais il en avait l'air à côté de Loris Charrier, son colocataire depuis deux semaines, dont le look extravagant avait attiré de nombreux regards dans la rue. Maintenant qu'ils dansaient sur une piste majoritairement peuplée de garçons dont certains arboraient aussi des tenues très voyantes, même les chaussures à talons hauts ne choquaient plus personne, et Drake avait presque l'impression que c'était lui qui détonnait dans le décor, bien qu'il soit loin d'être le seul à s'être vêtu de manière plus sobre.

- Je confirme que t'es beaucoup plus cool que mon coloc d'avant ! cria Loris par dessus la musique, faisant référence à ce qu'il avait déclaré plus tôt dans la soirée, quand Drake avait demandé s'il pouvait l'accompagner alors que le précédent occupant de sa chambre avait toujours refusé de se montrer en public avec Loris à moins qu'il s'habille "normalement". Et très _hot_, aussi !

- Merci, répondit Drake, parfaitement à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas des habits hot comme toi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi sexy que toi !

Cette réaction amusa Drake, qui se doutait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait impossible qu'un étudiant en stylisme attiré par tout ce que la mode pouvait avoir de plus délirant approuve la banalité de sa tenue. Loris insista pourtant, affirmant que tout ce qui comptait était que ce style convienne à Drake.

- Mais si tu veux plus original, ça peut s'arranger. On ira t'acheter quelque chose un de ces jours. Peut-être pas des chaussures à talons hauts, quand même. Je suis pas sûr que ça t'irait, à toi.

Pas sûr ? Drake éclata de dire. C'était l'évidence : il serait ridicule.

- C'est bien pour toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer de son ami. Mais comment tu danses avec ?

- Je danse mal !

Drake trouvait pourtant que Loris se débrouillait plutôt bien, compte tenu de cette difficulté. Et puis, à la réflexion, il trouvait sa question stupide, parce que si des filles y arrivaient bien, pourquoi pas Loris aussi ? (Cela dit, il n'avait jamais compris non plus comment les filles arrivaient à ne pas se tordre les chevilles en dansant avec des talons pareils.)

- En plus, celles-là sont neuves, poursuivit Loris sans laisser Drake protester. J'aurais dû mettre les autres. On peut s'asseoir un peu ?

Drake accepta en déclarant d'un air faussement sérieux que ça lui éviterait peut-être de devoir porter Loris pour rentrer à la maison plus tard. Et Loris répliqua aussitôt que pour ça, c'était dommage.

- Surtout que, bien foutu comme tu es, tu n'aurais aucun mal, précisa-t-il en palpant le haut du bras de Drake avec admiration.

- Mais les marches...

- Ah oui, je t'accorde que dans les escaliers, c'est pas pratique ! On va par là ?

Loris désignait un petit groupe de tables et, sur un signe d'approbation de Drake, il se fraya un chemin dans cette direction. L'une des tables était libre mais, à la surprise de Drake, Loris en choisit une autre.

- Salut ! lança-t-il en prenant une chaise à côté d'un garçon qui le regarda avec étonnement. Je ne vous avais jamais vus ici... C'est la première fois que vous venez ou j'avais juste eu la malchance de vous rater jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Drake remarqua que l'autre garçon, assis en face du premier, fixait sur Loris un regard presque effrayé.

_**x**_

Jon était très mal à l'aise. Il l'était toujours quand il était question de couples non classiquement composés d'un homme et d'une femme chacun, alors là... Une sortie en boîte gay, non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Flo de lui proposer (plutôt imposer) un truc pareil ? Enfin, le but était évident, mais comment avait-il pu imaginer que Jon arriverait à se sentir à sa place dans cet endroit peuplé de gens qui ignoraient allègrement le fait que la Bible considère comme abominable qu'il leur arrive de rentrer ensemble pour passer le reste de la nuit dans le même lit ?

Le plus agaçant (ou vexant, ou Jon ne savait trop quoi), c'était que Florian arrivait à faire comme si de rien n'était - comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une boîte de nuit ordinaire. Ne craignait-il pas de se faire draguer ? Apparemment, il s'en moquait. C'était Jon qui le redoutait, et quand ça se produisit Florian confirma avec un parfait naturel que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils venaient.

- J'essaie de convaincre mon ami qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte d'être gay, expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Et voilà, Jon ne savait plus où se mettre ! Par chance, l'importun avait choisi l'autre côté de la table... mais il était accompagné par quelqu'un qui se trouvait en dehors du champ de vision de Jon. D'un moment à l'autre, la quatrième chaise ne manquerait pas d'être occupée. Restait à espérer que celui qui la prendrait saurait se tenir à distance respectable. Pour l'instant, toutefois, c'était toujours l'autre qui plongeait Jon dans un embarras de plus en plus profond.

- Ah ben c'est vrai, y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! s'écriait-il en réponse à ce qu'avait dit Florian mais en regardant Jon. Surtout pas ici. Personne risque de t'insulter ou d'être choqué si tu embrasses ton chéri. (Il jeta un coup d'oeil appréciateur à Florian.) Très bon choix, d'ailleurs.

La méprise aurait pu être amusante, mais Jon perdait tout sens de l'humour quand on tentait de le forcer à accepter ce qu'il considérait comme une déviance.

- C'est pas mon chéri, c'est mon meilleur ami ! corrigea-t-il, horrifié.

Florian, en revanche, garda un calme olympien.

- Je ne suis même pas gay, en fait, dit-il simplement.

- Moi non plus, intervint le deuxième inconnu avec un accent que Jon n'arriva pas à identifier. Mais entre "gay" et "straight", il n'y a pas rien, tu sais ?

- Y a une grande marge, oui, approuva le blond. D'ailleurs, qui vous dit que je suis gay, moi, hein ?

Tout en donnait l'impression, y compris la pose qu'il venait de prendre et l'emphase avec laquelle il avait parlé. Mais même sans ces exagérations volontaires... Pour Jon, le pire, c'était le maquillage (n'ayant pas vu les chaussures, il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter). Même sur une fille, il l'aurait trouvé outrancier. Bien sûr, ça ne le regardait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir attirer l'attention de cette manière alors que lui avait si peur qu'on le remarque.

Florian, de son côté, semblait un peu gêné (ah, quand même !). Il tenta de s'excuser d'avoir eu l'air de penser que c'était évident, mais son interlocuteur l'interrompit en assurant qu'il n'était pas vexé.

- En plus, majoritairement, c'est vrai, reconnut-il ensuite.

Le mot "majoritairement" interpella Jon. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, qui expliquerait qu'il puisse être attiré par Élina même si, en général, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais une seule fille en vingt ans, c'était tout de même bizarre, non ? Il fut tenté de parler, mais ne dit rien car il répugnait à raconter sa vie à des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Il faudrait attendre d'être de nouveau seul avec Flo. Sauf que Flo ne pourrait pas l'aider. Aussi compréhensif soit-il, il restait incapable de se mettre à la place de Jon, tout simplement parce qu'il était, lui, uniquement attiré par les filles.

- Au fait, Drake, pourquoi tu t'assieds pas ? lança soudain le blond à son ami.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Jon s'aperçut qu'il devait paraître très impoli. Comme Drake était toujours debout et un peu en retrait, il aurait fallu se retourner et lever la tête pour le voir, mouvements trop peu discrets pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait plutôt passer inaperçu. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Jon l'ignorait depuis le début, mais les autres (sauf peut-être Florian) ne pouvaient sûrement pas le deviner.

- La place est libre, dit-il en reculant un peu sa chaise vers le mur.

Quand Drake tira l'autre chaise en remerciant Jon pour sa permission de la prendre, leurs regards se croisèrent et Jon se figea. L'autre lui avait déjà fait peur (ce qu'il avait mis sur le compte de l'arrivée soudaine et des paroles annonçant trop clairement un intérêt embarrassant) mais celui-ci provoquait une réaction encore plus violente et incompréhensible, une impression immédiate de danger caché sous une apparence aimable, un peu comme si Jon reconnaissait quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal par le passé. S'il ne s'était agi d'une personne bien trop jeune pour s'être trouvée au volant d'une voiture presque quinze ans plus tôt, il aurait même pu se persuader d'avoir instinctivement identifié le responsable de l'accident qui l'avait traumatisé à vie - l'assassin de sa mère, en somme. Mais Drake n'avait sûrement même pas vingt-cinq ans, et rien dans son comportement ne justifiait qu'on se méfie de lui ou qu'on le déteste sans le connaître.

_**x x x**_

Lucile s'était risquée à dire que la nouvelle rencontre tombait à pic pour empêcher Élina de déprimer en pensant à Jon, et fut ravie d'entendre sa soeur répondre (après lui avoir ordonné de cesser de se moquer d'elle à propos du rêve) qu'elle avait quand même toujours envie de le revoir. Elle-même aurait trouvé très dommage de devoir l'éviter alors qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus jusqu'à l'incident qui l'avait fait fuir.

- On pourrait l'inviter ici avec Flo un jour ? proposa Élina, sans doute pour prouver qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de le rencontrer.

Lucile approuva avec enthousiasme et suggéra une soirée Wii avec jeux de danse et de karaoké. Florian serait probablement le seul à ne se ridiculiser à aucun des deux exercices, mais peu importait. Elle voyait déjà tout le monde rire et s'amuser dans leur petit salon et aurait bien appelé les garçons tout de suite si l'heure tardive ne l'en avait dissuadée.

- Et ton nouveau prince charmant ? s'écria-t-elle, prise d'une inspiration subite, alors qu'Élina restait silencieuse, se demandant peut-être si elle oserait tenter de chanter devant des gens qui, contrairement à elle, étaient vraiment doués pour ça. Ce serait pas mal de l'inviter aussi pour pas risquer de trop regarder Jon.

- Et si lui, il te regarde trop ? répliqua Élina, visiblement inquiète.

Lucile chassa l'objection d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu sauras que c'est un crétin qui ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne voyait que toi tout à l'heure, y a pas de raison que ça change.

Malheureusement, Élina n'avait pas assez d'assurance pour se laisser convaincre par cet argument.

- Y avait que moi, tout à l'heure, rappela-t-elle d'un ton sombre, comme si elle pensait que la présence de n'importe quelle autre fille aurait suffi à détourner d'elle l'attention du bel étranger.

_**x x x**_

Drake terminait un verre qui devait être le quatrième de la soirée. Loris ayant monopolisé la conversation depuis le début, s'adressant principalement à Florian, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, et Jon encore moins. Se retrouver seuls ensemble était donc assez gênant. De quoi pourraient-ils bien parler ?

- Il est vraiment straight, Florian ? finit-il par demander.

Il y avait de quoi se poser la question, en le voyant danser avec Loris, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait même pas semblé envisager de refuser : à la question "Tu danserais avec moi ?", il avait répondu "Ouais, pourquoi pas ?" et s'était levé sans hésiter. Jon, lui, avait eu l'air choqué. Ou peut-être était-il seulement inquiet de se voir abandonné par son ami et laissé avec un inconnu ? Était-ce de la timidité ? Drake ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser. Il avait remarqué que Jon avait de très beaux yeux mais surtout qu'il les gardait le plus souvent baissés, tripotant une de ses bagues ou faisant tourner distraitement son verre. Difficile de déterminer s'il pensait vraiment à autre chose ou s'il voulait seulement le faire croire pour que les autres oublient sa présence... Drake penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option. En tout cas, Jon avait bien entendu la question, et daigna regarder Drake pour lui répondre.

- Oui. On dirait pas, là, mais si Loris exagère, ce sera flagrant. (Il parut regretter immédiatement ces paroles, et s'empressa d'ajouter un rectificatif.) Enfin non, il restera gentil quand même, je crois.

- Venir ici avec toi, c'est gentil, déjà.

Jon approuva d'un hochement de tête puis, après avoir vidé son verre (le quatrième aussi), se lança dans une petite explication qui n'était claire que pour lui.

- Je voulais pas, mais il a insisté en disant que je devrais me trouver un mec, si j'étais sûr que je préférais être gay, finalement.

Drake se demanda si c'était sa connaissance imparfaite du français ou l'alcool qu'il avait bu qui rendait la fin de phrase obscure, ou en tout cas incompatible avec le peu qu'il savait de Jon par ce que Florian en avait dit au début. À moins que ce ne soit Jon qui commence à être un peu ivre, ce qu'il semblait penser lui-même, à en croire la façon dont il regardait son verre, comme s'il l'accusait de l'avoir poussé à trop parler.

- Tu es gay ou bi, alors ? questionna Drake, au risque de se faire rembarrer pour curiosité excessive. Peut-être c'est moi qui comprends rien...

- Non, c'est juste pas clair, reconnut Jon. Et je ne sais plus très bien.

C'était inattendu, mais Drake pouvait comprendre ça. Il avait eu un peu de mal à s'y retrouver aussi, à une époque, même s'il n'avait jamais douté d'aimer les filles. Désormais, il se disait "bi" pour simplifier, mais trouvait plus appropriés les mots anglais "heteroromantic bisexual" parce qu'il ne se pensait pas susceptible de tomber amoureux d'un garçon bien qu'il soit indéniablement attiré par certains de la même façon que par des filles. Jon, en revanche, avait toujours été, d'après ce qu'il disait, un parfait exemple de gay qui ne s'assume pas (ce que Drake trouvait bien triste mais très compréhensible aussi, parce que lui-même n'envisageait pas de révéler à ses parents qu'il n'était pas entièrement "straight"). Jamais aucune attirance réelle pour la moindre fille.

- Et puis l'autre jour...

Jon ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Drake devina qu'il avait rencontré l'exception à la règle.

- _LA_ fille ?

- On aurait pu croire, oui, confirma Jon, l'air très perturbé.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Drake s'attendait à une réponse du genre de "Elle n'est pas libre" ou "Elle ne me croit pas sincère". Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé que Jon puisse dire "Ça me fait peur", et cacha très mal son amusement.

- Les filles, ça te fait peur ?

- Non. Moins que les garçons, en fait. Mais celle-là... Être attiré comme ça alors que je la connais même pas, ça a un côté surnaturel très effrayant.

La stupeur de Drake vint moins de la mention du surnaturel que du fait qu'il avait justement vécu le jour même une rencontre de ce style. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre mais, depuis moins de douze heures, il savait que quelque chose d'approchant existait bel et bien.

- Tu penses tu la connais déjà ? Dans une autre vie ?

C'était ainsi que Loris avait affirmé pouvoir expliquer que Drake ait pris le risque de passer pour un dragueur de bas étage en abordant la jeune fille aperçue par hasard alors qu'il traversait le parc, déjà presque en retard pour retourner répéter après avoir profité d'une pause pour aller retirer de l'argent à la banque.

Jon n'avait apparemment pas envisagé cette possibilité. Sans doute ne croyait-il pas à la réincarnation.

- Alors tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tenta de le rassurer Drake. Peut-être tu es gay dans cette vie mais avant non ?

Bien que visiblement toujours sceptique, Jon admit que c'était possible.

- Mais je fais quoi, du coup ?

- Tu danses avec moi ?

Danser était, pour Drake, la solution à tout. Et puis ça faisait un moment qu'il en avait assez de rester assis.

- C'est censé m'aider ? demanda Jon sans cacher qu'il en doutait fort.

- Non, mais on peut s'amuser.

Ce disant, Drake se leva, repoussa sa chaise sous la table et se retourna vers Jon, tendant la main pour l'inviter à la prendre.

- _Dance with me, Jonathan_.

_**x x x**_

Une fois Lucile partie se coucher, Élina s'était rapidement endormie en espérant que le bel inconnu tiendrait sa promesse de l'appeler le lendemain et qu'elle découvrirait enfin son nom. Si elle avait pu décider, elle aurait choisi de rêver qu'elle dansait dans ses bras.

Ils ne dansaient pas, mais elle était dans ses bras, et ses baisers la comblait de bonheur. Pourtant, elle s'accrochait à lui avec une sorte de désespoir, comme si elle s'attendait à en être séparée bientôt.

Jon entrait dans la pièce, vêtu du même genre de costume que pour la demande en mariage. Choqué, il s'approchait d'eux.

Élina s'agita dans son sommeil.

Jon attrapait brusquement son bras pour la tirer vers lui, l'arrachant à son rival qu'il foudroyait d'un regard meurtrier.

Élina se réveilla en sursaut, l'image des yeux bleus glacés imprimée dans son esprit. Pourquoi son subconscient était-il persuadé que Jon serait jaloux s'il la voyait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ? L'espérait-elle un peu sans vouloir se l'avouer ?

C'était insensé. Même si Lucile s'était trompée, et même si l'impression qu'il la regardait n'avait finalement pas été que le fruit de l'imagination d'Élina, il n'en restait pas moins que Jon n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir en faute. Mais elle s'en voulait quand même, comme si elle l'avait trahi après avoir accepté de l'épouser dans le rêve précédent.

Repensant aux projets de Lucile, qui avait l'air tout à fait décidée à lancer des invitations très bientôt, Élina se vit assise entre deux prétendants très contrariés de découvrir que la conquérir serait plus difficile que prévu. Quelle situation affreusement gênante ! Et elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'ils puissent en venir à se battre pour elle mais, si elle ne s'était pas réveillée avant, ce serait sûrement arrivé dans ce qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un cauchemar. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rêve de choses pareilles ?

_**x x x**_

Sous les regards amusés de Drake, Loris et Florian, Jon sautillait de manière désordonnée. Drake riait même franchement, tandis que les autres échangeaient des commentaires que Jon ne pouvait pas entendre, mais dont il devinait plus ou moins la teneur. Il était bien conscient d'être ridicule, et savait que même Flo ne pourrait pas résister à se moquer de lui.

- Je t'avais dit que je savais pas danser ! cria-t-il à Drake sans cesser de sautiller.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : il bouscula quelqu'un qui passait derrière lui. L'impact l'ayant fait rebondir vers l'avant, il trébucha... et tomba dans les bras de Drake, qui riait de plus belle.

- Tu es nul mais mignon, déclara finalement Drake en l'entraînant à l'écart.

- Et toi, tu es parfait.

À la façon dont Drake le regarda, Jon se rendit compte qu'il devait se demander si ça signifiait "Tu danses parfaitement" ou "Tu es parfaitement beau". Lui-même ne savait pas très bien. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et se disait maintenant que les deux conviendraient, de toute façon. Les mouvements de Drake étaient cent fois plus gracieux que les siens (en même temps, faire mieux n'était pas difficile), et quant à son physique... Un peu petit (pour Jon, en tout cas), mais c'était bien son seul défaut.

- Tu as bu trop, hein ?

Ah oui, ça devait être ça ! Déjà tout à l'heure, Jon avait parlé plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait dans son état normal. S'agiter au milieu d'une piste de danse n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il aurait fait de son plein gré s'il avait été sobre. Et voilà maintenant qu'il se laissait aller à admirer sans aucune discrétion le beau garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

- Plus honte, alors ? demanda le beau garçon en question.

- Non, ça va, répondit Jon, surpris de le constater. Demain, sûrement, mais pour l'instant... (Un haussement d'épaules termina la phrase.) C'est trop bien, de délirer un peu !

Décidément, ça ne pouvait être que les effets de l'alcool. Il en buvait rarement, et il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se sentir aussi désinhibé. C'était assez alarmant... mais aussi tellement agréable qu'il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses sautillements quand il s'aperçut que la musique avait changé et que la nouvelle était trop lente pour convenir à ce type de "danse".

- Autre chose, tu sais faire ? demanda alors Drake.

Tout d'abord, Jon ne comprit pas à quoi Drake faisait allusion. Puis il paniqua un peu, mais repoussa rapidement cette réaction et s'autorisa à montrer que oui, embrasser quelqu'un, il savait le faire.

* * *

**Note :** Et c'est là qu'on se dit que j'aurais pu emprunter le titre du film _Deux garçons, une fille, trois possibilités_ pour cette fic. ;) J'espère qu'on se demande comment ça finira, aussi. Si quelqu'un veut lancer les paris... Moi, je sais mais je ne dirai rien ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Note :**_ Les quelques répliques en anglais seront traduites à la fin du chapitre pour aider les éventuels lecteurs réfractaires à cette langue. ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Incongrue dans une scène dramatique, la musique tira Jon d'un profond sommeil. C'était la sonnerie associée à Florian - une chanson sur le thème "meilleurs amis pour la vie", joyeuse et, dans cette situation, horriblement bruyante. Quelle idée de l'appeler si tôt, aussi ! Enfin... À vrai dire, Jon n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait seulement l'impression que c'était l'aube. Sauf que, se souvint-il alors qu'il tâtonnait à la recherche du téléphone, pas assez réveillé pour vraiment regarder, l'aube, c'était plutôt le moment où il s'était couché.

- Flo, tu devrais savoir que je suis rentré à pas d'heure ! grommela-t-il dès qu'il eut trouvé et fait taire la source du tapage.

Et il se remit en boule sous sa couette, le téléphone en mode "haut parleur" posé sur l'oreiller - un coup à se rendormir en cas de pause dans la conversation, mais peu lui importait.

Son interlocuteur ne parut même pas remarquer la froideur de l'accueil, ou choisit de ne pas relever l'absence de bonjour. Il s'inquiétait. Pourquoi ? La réponse suivit, sous forme de question, sans que Jon ait à demander.

- Tu crises pas, ça va ?

- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai des raisons de criser.

Sérieusement ? Il le réveillait pour ça ?

- Tu n'y pensais vraiment pas ?

Et c'est qu'il avait l'air vraiment surpris !

- Je dormais ! cria pratiquement Jon sans chercher à cacher qu'être réveillé en fanfare l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur (de toute façon, Flo aurait déjà dû s'en apercevoir).

Était-ce si étonnant ? Après tout, il était... Un coup d'oeil au réveil qui traînait au milieu d'un tas de papiers et de vêtements sur l'autre côté du lit obligea Jon à reconnaître que penser "tôt" serait franchement ridicule. Bon, d'accord, il avait assez dormi. En théorie. En pratique, il était encore fatigué (et quelque peu vaseux). Mais Flo avait toujours été beaucoup plus matinal (et, apparemment, il tenait mieux l'alcool, aussi). Il avait l'air bien réveillé, lui. Et maintenant que Jon l'avait plus ou moins rassuré à propos d'une crise possible, il s'autorisait même à plaisanter.

- Et tu rêvais pas que tu choquais ton père en lui présentant Drake ?

À la réflexion, c'était sans doute plutôt une autre façon de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qui était gentil mais...

- Genre je ferais ça ! s'exclama Jon, horrifié à l'idée de ce que Drake pourrait dire (peut-être était-ce seulement à cause de l'endroit où il l'avait rencontré, mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le genre à se cacher, et ça ne pourrait mener qu'à un désastre). Et genre il viendrait chez mon père, lui !

Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si Drake pouvait prendre une importance particulière dans sa vie. Même si Jon l'avait souhaité (et non, ce n'était pas le cas, enfin !), rien de sérieux ne pourrait être envisagé entre eux. Seulement, Flo n'avait pas entendu Drake expliquer les mots anglais qu'il employait pour se définir. Il était toujours avec Loris quand, après les sautillements et les baisers, Jon s'était remis à parler d'Élina et du choc qu'elle lui avait causé, entraînant un retour au sujet des nuances existant entre "gay" et "straight". Donc, pour ce qu'en savait Florian, Drake aurait pu être celui qui rendrait Jon assez heureux pour trouver le courage d'être lui-même et de ne plus avoir honte.

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre...

Soupir agacé de Jon. Il fallait vraiment que Flo arrête d'essayer de le caser !

- Il préfère les filles.

Malgré le ton qui se voulait sans réplique, Jon sut d'avance qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Lui aussi, à la place de son ami, aurait sûrement ri et fait remarquer que ce n'était pas "évident-évident". Mais peu importait, au fond, ce que Florian pensait de Drake. C'était surtout à propos de lui-même que Jon tenait à ce que les choses soient bien claires.

- Et puis j'ai pas dit que moi... commença-t-il.

Hélas, Florian l'interrompit avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Oh si, ça, c'était évident !

Bon, d'accord, il y avait de quoi l'imaginer. Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça et Jon n'était pas du tout sûr de pouvoir se débrouiller pour tout expliquer.

- Il est beau et sympa, admit-il (il aurait bien ajouté "charmant et surtout charmeur" mais préféra garder ça pour lui), et...

Il hésita, si longtemps que Florian finit par répéter "Et ?" pour le pousser à poursuivre. Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Au contraire, il avait très bien la phrase en tête. Mais c'était le genre de phrase qu'il n'arrivait généralement pas à se décider à prononcer.

- Et c'était "wow" d'embrasser un garçon, dit-il finalement, presque à voix basse comme s'il craignait que les voisins l'entendent s'il parlait normalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité de silence angoissé. Mais y a quand même un truc qui me dérange.

- Quoi ? Qu'il aime surtout les filles ? Tu penses qu'il voudrait pas sortir avec toi, du coup ?

À entendre Flo, on aurait pu croire que sinon, tout serait simple. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais.

- Déjà ça, oui, mais pas que. C'est difficile à expliquer. Surtout quand on est mal réveillé et mal remis d'une nuit... alcoolisée.

Le dernier mot fit encore rire Florian, mais au moins il n'insista plus.

- Bon, rendors-toi ! Et rappelle-moi plus tard si ça va pas, OK ?

Touché par cette sollicitude qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment mériter (pas après la façon dont il lui avait répondu au début), Jon sourit en se demandant si Flo se rendait compte qu'il risquait de provoquer une rechute de sentiments plus qu'amicaux. S'il lui avait parlé ainsi quand ils avaient treize ou quatorze ans, ça n'aurait pas manqué de donner à Jon l'impression qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'aimer toute sa vie, parce que c'était la personne la plus adorable du monde, la seule personne de son âge avec qui il se sente en sécurité, apprécié, accepté (plus qu'il ne s'acceptait lui-même !) et même aimé aussi, bien que d'une manière différente.

Il fut tenté de lui demander de venir le rejoindre. Sa présence le rassurerait, et il en avait besoin maintenant que leur conversation lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Embrasser Drake (et pas qu'un peu !), lui confier des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites qu'à Florian... et finir par pleurer dans ses bras en disant que c'était parce qu'il se sentait trop bien, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. C'était plutôt la culpabilité de se sentir si bien dans ces circonstances, sans doute. Le souvenir était un peu flou.

Flo n'hésiterait pas à se précipiter chez lui s'il laissait entendre que la crise menaçait. Il ne verrait sûrement même pas d'inconvénient à se recoucher (après avoir déplacé tout ce qui encombrait le côté droit du lit), mais Jon n'était pas sûr de vouloir risquer de se retrouver à pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un pour la deuxième fois en si peu de temps. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même. Et, après quatre années, elle gardait encore quelques traces de la fois où un film qu'ils regardaient distraitement en faisant leurs devoirs lui avait rappelé avec trop de précision les semaines les plus affreuses de sa vie.

Jon détestait les scènes d'accident de voiture en général, mais celle-là était pire que tout parce que l'actrice ressemblait vaguement à sa mère et que son personnage avait un petit garçon aussi. Sauf que cet enfant-là avait au moins la chance de ne pas avoir été présent. Il ne serait pas hanté par l'image de sa mère blessée et sans connaissance (probablement déjà morte, en fait), traumatisé par le souvenir de la douleur causée par ses propres blessures et rongé par le remord d'avoir rendu la situation encore plus pénible pour son père en lui reprochant pratiquement de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir aussi et en refusant de faire des efforts pour améliorer son état au point de compromettre ses chances de remarcher.

Vite, penser à autre chose ! À Drake, à Élina... À n'importe quoi sauf ça.

Drake. Élina. L'association des deux noms lui rappela quelque chose.

- J'ai rêvé d'Élina, annonça-t-il alors que Florian s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

- Ah, voilà autre chose !

Apparemment, Flo avait imaginé (espéré, peut-être) qu'embrasser Drake lui aurait fait oublier son étrange attirance pour Élina. Raté. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait envie de l'embrasser, elle aussi.

- Élina _et_ Drake, précisa-t-il.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui... et pas habillés !

Cette simple indication cachait une scène perturbante qu'il préférait ne pas détailler, se voyant mal dire quelque chose comme "engagés dans une étreinte sauvage sur le sol d'une pièce dans laquelle j'entrais sans me douter du spectacle qui s'offrirait à mes yeux", et encore moins employer des mots plus directs. Mais ce qu'il avait dit était suffisant pour que Flo voie à peu près de quoi il était question... et s'amuse du fait qu'il s'agisse de deux personnes qui ne s'étaient en réalité jamais rencontrées.

- Et tu étais là aussi ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton suggérant qu'il soupçonnait Jon de passer sous silence un détail embarrassant (du style s'être vu faire des choses qu'il considérait comme extrêmement indécentes).

- Je crois que si tu m'avais pas réveillé, je l'aurais tué.

Il l'avait oublié, mais il suffisait qu'il en parle pour que la jalousie du rêve l'envahisse bien réellement. Élina dans les bras de Drake... Il ne pouvait pas en supporter l'idée. Et, contrairement à ce que Flo aurait certainement pensé s'il le lui avait dit de cette façon au lieu de mentionner une pulsion meurtrière dirigée contre Drake, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aurait voulu être à la place d'Élina.

Pour répondre, Florian ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un "Euh..." plein de sous-entendus confirmant qu'il aurait plutôt imaginé son ami jaloux de voir le beau Drake avec une fille.

- Oui, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, soupira Jon. Encore une fois.

Et c'était sans doute le pire de tout ce qui l'avait perturbé depuis qu'il s'était mis à considérer Élina comme la perfection faite femme. À choisir, il aurait préféré rêver qu'il se livrait à la débauche avec Drake. Certes, c'était un péché, mais entre ça et se sentir capable de commettre un meurtre...

_**x x x**_

Drake et sa partenaire répétaient un duo truffé de difficultés techniques qui leur avait fait maudire le chorégraphe à de nombreuses reprises. Un certain porté vers la fin, en particulier, leur avait posé tant de problèmes que Drake se voyait déjà passer la moitié du spectacle à redouter ce moment (et, à cause de ça, risquer de rater par distraction des choses cent fois plus simples).

Il détestait l'admettre, mais le fait que Juliana mesure quelques centimètres de plus que lui n'aidait pas. Elle n'était pas bien lourde, pourtant (à vrai dire, il l'aurait trouvée encore plus jolie avec deux ou trois kilos supplémentaires), mais être un peu plus grand lui aurait permis de l'attraper plus naturellement de la façon exigée. Même quand ils réussissaient à faire exactement ce qui leur était demandé, il avait toujours l'impression que le résultat n'était, visuellement, pas à la hauteur de ce que le chorégraphe avait imaginé. Et Juliana avait beau essayer de le rassurer, il n'était toujours pas tout à fait convaincu de ne rien avoir à se reprocher.

- Bien. Un quart d'heure de pause et puis on passe à la suite.

Tandis que le chorégraphe sortait de la pièce (sans doute pour aller boire son énième café de la journée), Drake et Juliana échangèrent un regard perplexe. Comment étaient-ils censés prendre ça ? Le "bien" était plutôt encourageant, mais un ton moins neutre et un peu plus de précisions auraient été bienvenus.

- _Do you think it means we were good enough this time?_ demanda Juliana.

Américaine, elle parlait à peine le français et n'avait compris cette phrase que parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre la signification du mot "pause" dès le premier jour.

- _Either that or he gave up because we're hopeless_, plaisanta Drake.

Son anglais étant meilleur que son français, il trouvait reposant de parler à Juliana. En plus, ils se connaissaient bien. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle venait de fêter ses seize ans et, grâce à une scène de danse très applaudie, volait la vedette du spectacle de son lycée à la chanteuse qui tenait le rôle principal. Même l'ami que Drake avait accompagné s'était autorisé à quitter du regard le garçon de ses rêves pour admirer la performance avec l'impartialité d'une personne insensible aux charmes féminins.

À dix-huit ans, Juliana entrait dans la compagnie dont Drake faisait partie depuis bientôt trois ans, et deux ans plus tard elle quittait New York en même temps que lui pour jouer ce spectacle à Paris. Plus exactement, après une première audition, il l'avait appelée en disant qu'il la verrait bien dans le rôle principal et qu'une vidéo pourrait suffire à lui ouvrir les portes de la deuxième phase de sélections, le chorégraphe étant réputé pour fonctionner au coup de coeur. Maintenant, il était très fier d'elle.

- _You're so not hopeless!_ répliqua-t-elle en le suivant vers le coin de salle où ils avaient laissé leurs téléphones.

- _Thanks. Neither are you_.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le banc le plus proche, chacun vérifiant ses messages. Drake en avait un de Loris, qui demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi au milieu d'une choré comportant un passage au sol (non, heureusement, mais il avait fait une sieste pendant que les autres danseurs montaient un tableau dans lequel il ne figurait pas). Remettant la réponse à plus tard, il chercha dans le répertoire, à la lettre E. Il n'y trouva qu'un seul prénom féminin commençant par El, et ce n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. La fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis la veille (enfin, quand il n'était pas en train d'embrasser Jon ou, une fois rentré, de "terminer la nuit en beauté" avec Loris) ne s'appelait donc pas Elisabeta ?

Sans s'attarder à s'interroger sur les raisons de son erreur, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Très rapidement, il entendit un petit "Allô ?" légèrement hésitant (sans doute parce que, le numéro lui étant inconnu, elle ne savait pas quel ton adopter). Il sourit en l'imaginant telle qu'elle était la veille, tout en supposant qu'en réalité elle ne se trouvait pas au même endroit et ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements.

- Elis... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, juste à temps pour éviter de commettre un impair. Élina ? C'est Drake. Je disais hier je t'appelle aujourd'hui, alors...

À la réflexion, son nom ne devait pas lui dire grand-chose, car il ne se souvenait pas le lui avoir donné. Mais avec un peu chance, elle reconnaîtrait sa voix (ou plutôt son accent).

_**x**_

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Élina plongeait sur son téléphone et, rien qu'à son sourire, Lucile vit tout de suite que cet espoir-ci n'avait pas été déçu.

- Ton bel inconnu ? demanda-t-elle quand même.

Élina confirma d'un signe de tête tout en s'efforçant de parler calmement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ton nom, mais y a pas trente-six personnes qui m'ont promis de m'appeler aujourd'hui... ni qui m'appellent Elisabeta, d'ailleurs.

Lucile devina que des excuses suivaient. Puis un compliment sur le véritable prénom, peut-être ? En tout cas, Élina venait de dire "Drake aussi. Ça te va bien", et l'expression de son visage était hilarante. Visiblement, elle pensait "Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?" et se sentait extrêmement ridicule.

_**x**_

Drake ne voyait pas très bien en quoi son nom lui allait particulièrement, mais préféra ne pas risquer d'avoir l'air de se moquer d'Élina en posant la question.

- Je peux te voir vite ? demanda-t-il à la place. J'ai les répétitions maintenant mais après, si ce n'est pas trop tard ?

- Ce soir ?

La voix exprimait surtout la surprise. Pas moyen d'être sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une surprise agréable.

- Oui, si...

Si quoi ? Si elle avait envie de le voir ? Si elle ne trouvait pas son impatience inquiétante ? Avant qu'il parvienne à décider de ce qui conviendrait le mieux, Élina mit fin à son hésitation en assurant "Oui oui, je suis libre !" comme s'il avait terminé sa phrase.

La façon dont il sourit en l'entendant devait être assez révélatrice, car il vit une danseuse chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'une autre, et les deux se tourner vers lui en gloussant. Juliana, les ayant vues aussi, lui adressa une sorte de grimace indiquant qu'elle les trouvait ridicules. Et il fallait reconnaître que ça faisait un peu "collégiennes aimant les ragots". Ou autre chose. Oui, en fait, vu la réaction de Juliana, elle interprétait plutôt ça comme "Oh, il a un sourire à tomber !" (ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit pas mal de fois, d'ailleurs).

- Je ne connais pas bien Paris encore, dit-il à Élina sans plus se soucier des autres. Donc... le place de hier, ça va ? Après tu montres où on peut aller ?

_**x**_

Élina faillit glousser en entendant ce français imparfait qu'elle trouvait adorable. Heureusement, elle parvint à se maîtriser, mais elle avait un autre problème : Lucile s'était approchée pour tenter d'écouter ce que disait Drake.

- Le même banc ? demanda-t-elle tout en faisant signe à sa soeur de s'écarter.

- Oui, c'est plus facile. Mais ce n'est pas loin pour toi ?

- Non, pas de problème.

_Sauf que ma soeur m'énerve à écouter notre conversation_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée. Et elle s'éloigna, mais Lucile la suivit. Évidemment.

- Je veux entendre son accent !

Dans un regard très agacé, Élina fit passer un message qu'elle espérait clair : "Arrête tout de suite !" (parce que, d'accord, être curieuse était bien naturel, mais Lucile aurait tout de même pu comprendre que ses interventions l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur sa conversation et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus de la nervosité pour lui faire dire des bêtises).

_**x**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr pour l'heure, reprit Drake d'un ton d'excuse. Je peux t'appeler pour dire quand c'est fini ? Après, je suis là dans trente minutes.

Au moins, elle pourrait se préparer à l'avance. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne partirait pas tout de suite après son appel s'il lui fallait moins de temps pour aller de chez elle au parc, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende dehors toute seule. Il envisagea de demander si ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais elle avait déjà accepté et, après une brève pause, elle ajouta "À ce soir, alors ?" d'une voix qu'il adora, car elle laissait transparaître une impatience égale à la sienne.

- À ce soir ! répéta-t-il avec le même enthousiasme.

La conversation terminée, il resta à regarder son téléphone en souriant pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que Juliana le tire de sa rêverie en lui adressant la parole.

- _Your girlfriend?_

Venant d'elle, il ne considérait pas la question comme indiscrète. À vrai dire, il lui aurait bien posé la même s'il l'avait entendue parler à une fille de cette façon.

- _Hopefully, she'll be that tonight_, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire, qui fit de nouveau glousser les autres danseuses.

_**x**_

Élina avait bien conscience que couiner faisait très immature, mais elle était trop heureuse pour s'en empêcher.

- Il est trop chou ! s'émerveillait-elle. "Le place de hier, ça va ?"... Iii !

- Je veux le voir ! s'écria Lucile, tout excitée aussi même si ça ne la concernait pas.

- Ah non, tu vas me le piquer !

Bien sûr, Lucile protesta.

- Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait ça ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement indignée d'être accusée.

- Pas volontairement mais sinon... oui, carrément !

Élina aurait pu citer plusieurs exemples, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il fallait qu'elle décide comment s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller pour son rendez-vous avec Drake. Quoique pour le maquillage... Elle n'en portait pas la veille, et lui avait plu ainsi. Comment savoir s'il la préférerait avec le même naturel ou un peu plus apprêtée ?

Lucile était pour le maquillage. Et les cheveux légèrement bouclés au fer à friser. Une jupe courte et un haut avantageusement décolleté, aussi. Mais Élina craignait vraiment que Drake n'apprécie pas de la voir trop différente de l'image simple et sage qu'il devait avoir d'elle. Pas à un premier rendez-vous. Et après tout, elle voulait qu'il la trouve jolie, pas qu'il pense directement à lui sauter dessus.

_**x x x**_

Elle était là. Le coeur de Drake fit un bond quand il la vit, à la même place que la veille, et tout aussi jolie. Il s'arrêta même un instant pour la contempler de loin et tenter de se reprendre un peu, parce qu'elle le troublait décidément plus qu'aucune autre et il avait si peu l'habitude d'être amoureux qu'il se sentait légèrement dépassé. Loris devait avoir raison de penser qu'il l'avait déjà aimée autrefois. Il fallait bien que ces sentiments viennent de quelque part. Et c'était tellement différent de l'attirance strictement physique qui conduisait à des relations sans lendemain ! Dans ces cas-là, tout ce que faisait Drake avait pour but de mettre l'autre personne dans son lit aussi vite que possible. Dans le cas présent... Bien sûr, si Élina était disposée à le suivre chez lui ou à l'inviter chez elle, il ne dirait pas non, mais ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait envie de partager avec elle. Et même pas la première à laquelle il ait pensé.

Il allait se décider à avancer quand elle leva les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle courait vers lui et semblait prête à se jeter dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta, mais il vit bien qu'elle avait dû faire un effort.

- Bonsoir, dit-il, ravi de constater qu'elle avait autant de mal que lui à respecter les convenances.

Ils voulurent échanger les bises d'usage, mais seule la première resta dans la définition du mot. Pour la seconde, ils hésitèrent à mi-chemin d'une joue à l'autre et cédèrent presque aussitôt à la tentation de laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses d'habitude, hein ! précisa ensuite Élina tandis que Drake se demandait si elle accepterait qu'il passe un bras autour de ses épaules ou au moins lui tienne la main pendant qu'ils marcheraient vers l'endroit où elle choisirait d'aller. C'est juste...

- Je sais, dit-il comme elle indiquait d'un geste de la main qu'elle renonçait à tenter d'expliquer. Ce n'est pas normal pour moi aussi. Je voulais faire normal mais... je ne peux pas.

Elle sourit. Un sourire si charmant que l'expression "sentir son coeur fondre" sembla soudain beaucoup moins idiote que Drake ne l'avait pensé en la rencontrant dans un livre à peine trois jours plus tôt.

- Pas grave. Ça me va très bien. Mais c'est bizarre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde de cette façon.

- Mais tu es tellement belle ! s'écria Drake, incapable de croire qu'il puisse être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Ce n'est pas possible. Tous doivent t'admirer.

Cette fois, le sourire d'Élina fut plus bref et plus hésitant. Elle était peut-être touchée, mais certainement pas convaincue.

- Je suis insignifiante. Même ma mère le dit.

Choqué, Drake faillit laisser échapper un commentaire irrespectueux à propos de la mère d'Élina. Il se reprit juste à temps pour trouver quelque chose de plus convenable.

- Elle ne sait pas voir... mais moi, je vois. Tu es parfaite.

Manquait-il d'objectivité ? Peut-être, mais en tout cas il était sincère. Et Élina en parut toute bouleversée.

- Tu es trop adorable, c'est pas possible ! soupira-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire un câlin.

C'était ce dont il rêvait depuis le début - depuis l'instant où il l'avait aperçue la veille. Il s'était forcé à résister pour ne pas l'effrayer mais maintenant, comme elle avait initié le mouvement (de façon tout à fait impulsive, à n'en pas douter), il pouvait enfin se le permettre... et ça le rendait follement heureux. _Elisabeta_ - c'était peut-être sous ce nom qu'il l'avait connue autrefois ? En tout cas, il avait l'impression de la retrouver après des années (voire des siècles) de solitude, et aurait voulu pouvoir la garder blottie dans ses bras pour l'éternité, afin que personne ne la lui enlève plus jamais. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était absolument ridicule. Mais après tout, il ne serait pas obligé de mentionner devant qui que ce soit cet accès de délire romantique.

_**x x x**_

Jon n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait accepté. Dans un SMS reçu deux heures plus tôt, Lucile ne donnait pas de détails, et ensuite elle avait ignoré une question en répondant à sa première réponse. Mais elle avait juré que ce n'était pas du tout censé être pris comme des avances et, dans le message transmis via Élina et Florian au lendemain de la fête, elle avait déjà promis de ne plus reparler de ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise donc, a priori, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'allait pas quand même le mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

En arrivant devant le café-restaurant dont elle lui avait donné l'adresse, il crut d'abord qu'elle n'était pas encore là. Puis elle tourna la tête de son côté et il la reconnut malgré la coiffure complètement différente : au lieu de grosses boucles cascadant dans son dos, deux petites tresses se balançaient sur ses épaules.

- Salut ! lança-t-il en s'approchant. T'es mignonne, comme ça !

Aussitôt prononcé, ce commentaire lui apparut comme malencontreusement doté d'un fort potentiel de mauvaise interprétation, mais la réaction de Lucile le rassura vite.

- Ah ben zut, c'était pas le but ! Je voulais qu'on me remarque pas, pour une fois.

D'où le simple t-shirt blanc à manches longues sur un jean noir même pas très moulant, supposa Jon.

- Ça va, j'ai dit "mignonne", pas "belle à couper le souffle" !

- Je me demande comment je dois le prendre, remarqua Lucile en adoptant un air songeur.

Puis, comme Jon levait les yeux au ciel en se plaignant que, quoi qu'on dise, les filles ne soient jamais contentes, elle éclata de rire et annonça qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas faire tout un plat d'une simple formulation malheureuse.

- Tu es prêt ? ajouta-t-elle sans laisser à Jon le temps de confirmer qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la vexer. Il faut qu'on ait l'air innocent.

L'air ? Ils seraient donc coupables, en réalité ? La vague inquiétude de Jon n'était pas infondée, finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire (bien que ne trouvant rien de précis à redouter).

La réponse le laissa muet de stupeur.

- Espionner ma soeur.

Élina ! Il allait revoir Élina ! Lucile s'était bien gardée de l'en prévenir. Et elle disait ça d'un ton si naturel, comme s'il était parfaitement banal de vouloir espionner quelqu'un, membre de sa famille ou non... Jon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était laissé embarquer dans un tel plan. Et encore moins à déterminer s'il était impatient de savoir si la présence d'Élina aurait le même effet sur lui que la semaine précédente.

* * *

**Traduction des répliques en anglais :**

_Do you think it means we were good enough this time?  
_Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'on était assez bons cette fois-ci ?

_Either that or he gave up because we're hopeless.  
_Soit ça, soit il a laissé tomber parce qu'on est nuls.

_You're so not hopeless!  
_T'es carrément pas nul !

_Thanks. Neither are you.  
_Merci. Toi non plus.

_Your girlfriend?  
_Ta copine ?

_Hopefully she'll be that tonight.  
_Avec un peu de chance, elle le sera ce soir.

(Au cas où quelqu'un se demanderait, je précise que non, Juliana ne correspond à aucun personnage du spectacle.)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Si quelqu'un connaît d'autres fics sur les personnages du spectacle, ce serait gentil de me les recommander, voire d'inviter leurs auteurs à les poster sur ce site... ou, si elles y sont déjà, à les déplacer dans la catégorie appropriée (maintenant qu'elle existe parce que je l'avais demandée) comme l'a fait **MathildePikachu** pour son **histoire centrée sur Sorci et Lucie** (merci encore pour la pub dans la note du chapitre 3 ^^).

* * *

******Chapitre 5**

Trop concentré sur la perspective à la fois agréable et stressante de revoir la jolie Élina, Jon ne s'était pas demandé en quelle compagnie il la trouverait. Il aurait bien dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas seule, pourtant. Maintenant qu'il la voyait attablée face à un garçon auquel elle souriait d'une manière très révélatrice, il se sentait stupide. Et jaloux.

Lucile le tira brusquement en arrière, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient censés passer inaperçus.

- On va prendre cette table-là, chuchota-t-elle en désignant un endroit raisonnablement éloigné de celui où se trouvait sa soeur. Elle ne pourra pas me voir et moi, je pourrai... Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

D'où ils se trouvaient maintenant, Jon ne voyait plus Élina que de dos, mais il avait une vue parfaite sur le destinataire du charmant sourire surpris une minute plus tôt. Et, bien sûr, il l'avait reconnu.

- Le copain de ta soeur... commença-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Drake.

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Lucile.

- Pas beaucoup mais... Oh, mon Dieu, c'est de plus en plus effrayant, cette histoire !

Soudain inquiète, Lucile oublia de parler bas.

- Effrayant ? C'est un pervers ? Un assassin ?

- Non !

C'était seulement la coïncidence qui, ajoutée à tout le reste, avait donné à Jon le sentiment d'être une sorte de pion dans un jeu dont le but lui échappait.

- Enfin, pas que je sache, rectifia-t-il à mi-voix en se souvenant qu'avant de parler à Drake et de tomber plus ou moins sous son charme, il en avait eu une peur instinctive aussi étrange que son attirance pour Élina. Mais...

Tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen d'expliquer ce qui le dérangeait tout en omettant les détails compromettants pour lui, Lucile se mit à paniquer.

- Mais QUOI ?

Jon voulut lui faire remarquer que le volume de ce "quoi" n'avait vraiment rien de discret, mais c'était trop tard : entendant crier, Élina venait de se retourner. Elle les regardait, choquée, et Drake ne tarda pas à remarquer Jon aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis celui de Drake glissa vers Lucile avant de revenir vers Jon, qui détourna le sien, gêné. Qu'allait imaginer Drake ? Qu'il avait de nouveau décidé de sortir avec une fille pour avoir l'air "normal", sans doute.

Soudain, Élina se leva et traversa la pièce pour se planter devant Lucile avec un air furieux dont Jon n'aurait pas cru capable une fille d'apparence si douce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Rien ! Je... balbutia Lucile, apparemment incapable d'inventer une excuse.

Sans réfléchir, Jon vola à son secours.

- Elle m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie ce soir parce que tu sortais et qu'elle allait s'ennuyer toute seule.

- Oh ! fit Élina, perdant toute contenance (mais Jon vit bien qu'elle l'avait reconnu, et il eut même du mal à se persuader que ses yeux, si souvent admirés des demoiselles, n'étaient pas forcément la cause de ce trouble). Euh... Bonjour. Enfin, bonsoir.

Troublé à son tour (car le sourire d'Élina valait bien des yeux d'un bleu déconcertant), Jon répéta "bonsoir" puis prononça les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête.

- Je t'ai vue danser avec Flo la semaine dernière...

- Et moi, je t'ai entendu chanter, répondit Élina, souriant encore.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, ils se regardèrent en silence avec ce qui pouvait passer pour une simple admiration mutuelle, pendant un temps que Jon fut incapable d'estimer après coup. Lucile jugeait probablement prudent de ne pas intervenir, puisque Jon détournait d'elle toute l'attention d'Élina. Et Drake venait seulement de les rejoindre.

Automatiquement, Jon fusilla du regard ce garçon qui lui plaisait tant moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. S'il avait su, alcool ou non, jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé. Pauvre Élina, si elle savait...

- Jonathan, le salua Drake (en prononçant le nom à l'anglaise).

Il n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre ce que Jon lui reprochait, ni même de se rendre compte qu'il aurait dû être au moins un peu gêné de se retrouver entre sa petite amie et la personne avec qui il l'avait trompée. Pour ça, Jon avait envie de le frapper - tellement qu'il parvint presque à se convaincre qu'il aurait pu commettre cette folie (folie parce que, bien que plus petit, Drake était visiblement plus fort que lui) si Élina ne l'avait pas fait sursauter en s'écriant "Tu le connais ?" sur le même ton que Lucile.

Drake lui répondit d'un simple "Un peu" puis, comme personne n'apportait le moindre éclaircissement, Lucile proposa d'aller "s'asseoir et s'expliquer".

- Oh, toi, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais là, oui ! lui lança aussitôt Élina, toute la colère que Jon avait si bien désamorcée menaçant à nouveau d'exploser.

Lucile jeta un coup d'oeil à Jon, espérant sans doute qu'il lui viendrait en aide une deuxième fois, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant qu'Élina entraîne sa soeur vers la table qu'elle avait quittée en la voyant. Drake les suivit tranquillement et, avec beaucoup plus d'appréhension, Jon alla prendre la quatrième chaise. À côté de Lucile, en face de Drake.

_**x x x**_

Loris trouvait souvent ses soeurs agaçantes, mais il préférait leur compagnie à pas de compagnie du tout. En l'absence de Drake, il leur avait donc proposé de venir passer la soirée avec lui pour regarder le replay d'une émission sur les vampires - son sujet de prédilection, qui les intéressait aussi. Maintenant qu'elles étaient là, il ne manquait que les sushis et yakitoris commandés par téléphone avant leur arrivée.

Loris était affalé au milieu du canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, Sabine assise beaucoup plus élégamment à sa gauche et Lison à sa droite avec son éternel nounours rose sur les genoux. Le livreur se faisant attendre, ils ne trouvaient déjà plus grand-chose à se dire. Après un silence assez long, Lison fit remarquer que si Drake était là, ils trouveraient sûrement des questions à lui poser pour passer le temps.

- Et tu ne sais pas quand il va rentrer ? demanda Sabine à Loris.

- Aucune idée. Peut-être pas avant demain, si ça se trouve. Il est avec une fille.

À ces mots, Lison se tourna vers Sabine, moqueuse.

- Oh, alors ça, c'est pas de chance pour toi !

Sabine chercha à prétendre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi parlait sa petite soeur, mais ne convainquit ni celle-ci ni leur frère, qui éclata de rire.

- Tu kiffes Drake ? Sérieux ? Il a genre dix ans de moins que toi !

Douze, même, calcula-t-il rapidement. Vingt-trois ans, et elle trente-cinq.

- Je ne "kiffe" personne ! répliqua Sabine d'un ton qui amusa encore plus Loris (surtout cette façon de prononcer "kiffe", sous-entendant qu'elle était au-dessus d'un tel vocabulaire).

- Si c'est le mot qui te plaît pas, commenta alors Lison, on peut dire que t'as un faible pour lui ou autre expression ringarde... Ça change pas que t'arrêtais pas de le regarder quand on l'a aidé à emménager !

Loris n'avait pas remarqué ça (sans doute parce que lui-même avait gardé les yeux fixés sur Drake presque tout le temps), mais il voulait bien le croire. Sachant ce qu'il savait, c'était même logique... tout en restant drôle, parce que d'habitude c'était plutôt Lison qui avait des goûts similaires aux siens en matière de garçons. Sabine, elle, jugeait toujours leurs "obsessions du moment" bien trop jeunes pour l'intéresser. À moins qu'elle ait parfois secrètement approuvé leurs choix sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? En tout cas, pour Drake, elle niait encore.

- C'est un danseur. J'admirais la grâce de ses mouvements, expliquait-elle avec une dignité exagérée qui n'impressionna aucun des deux autres.

- C'est ça, oui ! s'exclama Lison. Dis plutôt que tu admirais la forme de ses fesses !

Sabine prit un air choqué mais Loris intervint avant qu'elle puisse tenter de se défendre encore.

- Ah ça, faut reconnaître qu'elles sont admirables !

- Ah ben toi aussi tu le kiffes ?

Lison était-elle vraiment étonnée ? Sûrement pas. Elle devait plutôt poser la question juste pour le pousser à en dire plus - peut-être même seulement pour embêter Sabine, qui aurait préféré imaginer son frère aussi innocent qu'à l'époque où il ne se rendait même pas compte que la plupart des autres petits garçons ne jouaient pas avec les produits de maquillage de leur mère. Or, Loris ne se faisait jamais prier pour embêter Sabine.

- Pas à ce point, mais cette nuit j'ai eu l'occasion d'admirer toutes ses formes de plus près... et surtout de toucher ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Comme il s'y attendait, Lison gloussa et Sabine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? soupira l'aînée.

- Quoi ? demanda la plus jeune. Un frère qui collectionne les mecs ?

- Et une soeur qui collectionne les peluches et les poupées, attention !

Cet ajout valut à Loris quelques coups de nounours ponctuant un "Rien à voir !" indigné. Pas du tout assez pour le faire taire.

- Un frère obsédé et une soeur attardée, oui, c'est triste, commenta-t-il, sarcastique, en faisant mine de plaindre Sabine.

- Ne traite pas Lison d'attardée ! lui lança aussitôt Sabine.

Mais Lison n'avait jamais l'air de s'en formaliser. En l'occurrence, au lieu de remercier Sabine de prendre sa défense, elle lui dit "T'es flippante quand t'imites maman"... ce qui n'était pas faux, même si Loris refusait de l'admettre.

- OK, alors... illuminée ? Pour ses dons de voyance, précisa-t-il assez inutilement.

Sabine sembla sur le point d'émettre une objection contre ce mot aussi, mais Loris enchaîna immédiatement en s'adressant à Lison.

- À propos, tes visions sur Drake... Vu la façon dont il a parlé de la fille avec qui il sort ce soir, je parie que c'est sa femme. Et il a pas eu l'air de penser que je délirais quand je lui ai dit qu'il devait l'avoir déjà aimée dans une ou deux autres vies.

Il était bien rare que quelqu'un le prenne au sérieux quand il parlait de réincarnation (son sujet préféré après les vampires), mais Drake avait même semblé apprécier l'idée, ce qui n'avait fait que transformer le soupçon de Loris en quasi-certitude attendant seulement la confirmation de Lison... qui, au lieu de répondre "Évidemment, c'est elle !", s'indigna qu'il ait parlé de ça à Drake alors qu'à elle, il l'avait interdit.

- C'est pas juste ! conclut-elle, boudeuse.

- Mais je lui ai pas tout dit ! se défendit Loris, évitant de préciser à quel point il avait été tenté.

Sabine dut le deviner, pourtant, car elle crut bon de rappeler que ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée.

- Nous, depuis le temps qu'on sait qui on était avant, on s'est habitués, mais lui... Le pauvre, ça lui ferait un choc !

_**x x x**_

Bien que toujours persuadée que Lucile n'avait aucune excuse valable pour se trouver dans ce café en même temps qu'elle, Élina s'était un peu calmée. Ou, plus exactement, elle était moins fâchée par la présence de sa soeur que gênée par celle de Jon et Drake réunis, et toujours stupéfaite qu'ils se soient déjà rencontrés.

- Bon, résumons, décida Lucile comme personne ne disait rien. On se connaît tous, sauf Drake et moi. Enfin, techniquement, Élina et Jon ne s'étaient jamais parlé non plus.

Jamais ? Non, bien sûr - il était parti avant qu'elle atteigne l'endroit d'où il l'avait regardée danser - mais, étrangement, entendre énoncer ce fait surprit Élina, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Jon. Et, à en juger par sa réaction, lui aussi avait failli dire "Mais si !".

- Mais bon, ils s'étaient vus chez Florian, poursuivait Lucile sans rien remarquer. C'est un ami des deux, précisa-t-elle pour Drake... qui, à la grande surprise des jumelles, répondit qu'il le connaissait aussi.

- C'est le même, hein ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jon.

Celui-ci confirma d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, et Élina se demanda pourquoi. Mais elle se demandait surtout ce que penserait Drake s'il s'avérait que Flo s'intéressait à elle de la même façon que lui. Il ne manquerait plus que Lucile le dise. Gaffeuse comme elle était...

Par chance, la scène embarrassante qu'Élina imaginait déjà ne se produisit pas. Lucile continuait à exposer la situation, disant qu'elle, contrairement à Élina, avait parlé à Jon chez Flo.

- Il chante, je chante... Il faut qu'on fasse un duo, résuma-t-elle. Je voulais le voir ce soir pour en reparler.

D'un regard appuyé vers sa soeur, elle tenta de lui faire avaler le prétexte mais, de la même façon, Élina lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Lucile outre mesure.  
- Vous, vous vous êtes rencontrés hier... reprit-elle sans relever la réponse muette.

- Oui, répondirent en même temps Élina et Jon.

Puis ils se regardèrent, surpris tous les deux que l'autre ait cru être concerné par la question aussi.

- Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble, dit Jon, ses (très beaux) yeux passant d'Élina à Drake et de Drake à Élina.

- Ce soir, oui. Pas encore hier...

Cette réponse de Drake eut un effet étonnant sur Jon. Yeux baissés et joues rouges, il ne dit plus rien.

- Et vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant non plus ? demanda Élina en espérant que l'un ou l'autre lui épargnerait la peine de chercher comment obtenir quelques détails sans poser de question trop indiscrète.

- Non. Hier soir, j'étais avec mon... (Drake hésita, cherchant le mot suivant.) ...colocataire, et Jon était avec Flo.

Élina remarqua que Jon relevait la tête, l'air presque effrayé. Que craignait-il donc d'entendre ? La réponse lui parut assez claire quand Drake, parfaitement calme, précisa que son colocataire "parlait à tous les deux parce que ils sont des beaux garçons" - d'autant plus que Jon rebaissa les yeux, rougissant de plus belle, pour les fixer sur la bague qu'il portait à l'index gauche. Lucile, elle, trouva la phrase "excellente".

- Pas sûre que Flo apprécie de se faire draguer par un garçon mais bon... commenta-t-elle en riant.

Une réplique irréfléchie échappa alors à Élina.

- Il est danseur, il a l'habitude de passer pour un...

S'interrompant, mais trop tard (le mot imprononcé était bien trop évident pour que les autres n'aient pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu quand même), elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Drake en priant pour ne pas l'avoir choqué.

À son grand soulagement, il la rassura d'un sourire.

- C'est vrai, les gens pensent toujours ça, admit-il d'un ton étonnamment amusé.

Toujours embarrassée quand même, Élina lui rendit timidement son sourire.

- Pour toi, au moins, je suis sûre qu'ils ont tort.

Dire quelque chose comme ça devant Jon n'était sans doute pas très malin. Le "humph" qu'il laissa échapper fit craindre à Élina de l'avoir vexé, et elle chercha un moyen de s'excuser sans le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Hélas, Lucile parla la première.

- Contrarié, Choupinet ? demanda-t-elle en lui collant un baiser sur la joue. C'est vrai que ça doit être un peu désespérant mais bon, tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un qui ne préfère pas Élina.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ? Imaginait-elle qu'il pourrait bien prendre une remarque comme celle-là ? Ou trouvait-elle amusant de le provoquer ? Dans ce genre de situation, Élina avait vraiment honte de sa soeur. Mais cette fois, elle avait surtout pitié de Jon, qui restait figé sous le choc, ne sachant comment réagir.

Et puis il réagit. Repoussant sans ménagement Lucile qui voulait lui faire un câlin, il se leva d'un bond, tapa des deux mains sur la table et cria "Mais ça suffit, merde !" sans paraître se soucier des gens qui se retournaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Lucile tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

- Qui a dit que j'étais gay ? reprit-il un ton plus bas (finalement, il avait dû se rendre compte que tout le monde le regardait) et avec un coup d'oeil à Drake qu'Élina ne sut comment interpréter. Si y en a un qui se tape des mecs, ici, c'est pas moi !

Il parut hésiter un instant, regrettant peut-être cet éclat. Élina tendit une main vers lui, prête à présenter des excuses à la place de sa soeur s'il était plus disposé à l'écouter. Mais, après un nouveau coup d'oeil à Drake (plutôt inquiet, celui-là), il prit la veste accrochée au dossier de sa chaise et partit sans dire au revoir à personne.

Un long silence suivit son départ.

- Peut-être que tu avais tort, en fait, finit par dire Élina à Lucile.

- Ou pas, justement, répliqua sa soeur. Mais c'est vrai qu'y avait un truc entre vous tout à l'heure...

Un truc entre eux ? Du côté d'Élina, c'était indéniable (bien qu'impossible à admettre devant Drake), mais Jon ? Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ou plutôt si, mais en s'interdisant de surinterpréter cette admiration explicable par une simple sensibilité artistique, et plus particulièrement par un intérêt de spectateur pour la chorégraphie qu'il l'avait vue exécuter.

S'apercevant juste un peu trop tard que la présence de Drake rendait sa remarque très gênante pour Élina, Lucile s'empressa de la reformuler de façon à ce qu'il n'y soit plus question d'attirance mutuelle : "Enfin, la façon dont il te regardait m'a fait douter".

Drake ne disait rien. Il avait même l'air de penser à autre chose. Élina espéra que c'était bon signe.

_**x**_

Quelque chose entre Jon et Élina... Immédiatement, Drake repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jon la veille. Celle où il était question d'une fille. _LA_fille. Jon ne l'avait pas nommée, ni même décrite. Pourtant, comment douter après ça ? Cette fille dansait avec Florian. Élina adorait la danse, et connaissait Florian. Combien de chances que ce ne soit pas elle ?

- Il est perturbé, dit-il finalement sans bien savoir pourquoi il cherchait à excuser le comportement de Jon.

- À l'évidence, oui ! s'exclama Lucile. Et il a insinué que toi, tu te tapes des mecs, ou je rêve ?

Drake soupira intérieurement. Il avait espéré pouvoir expliquer ça à Élina en tête à tête. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Mais mentir maintenant lui vaudrait à coup sûr des reproches au moment où il finirait par en reparler, alors que dire la vérité tout de suite prouverait au moins son honnêteté.

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il donc.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, tu...

Elle était choquée, évidemment. Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ? Sans aucune information supplémentaire, elle devait croire qu'il avait cherché à se servir d'elle pour "avoir l'air normal" (comme dirait Jon). Mais après quelques explications...

Hélas, ces explications, Élina ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'en mentionner l'existence.

- Oh, j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est du délire !

- Elisab... Élina ! Je...

Drake se maudit d'avoir encore failli se tromper de prénom. Dans l'état d'énervement où elle se trouvait, elle allait sûrement mal le prendre.

Elle le prit mal. Comme la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, cette petite erreur qu'elle aurait vite oubliée en temps normal acheva de la convaincre qu'elle avait été "parfaitement idiote".

- Mais non, attends ! tenta encore Drake.

Mais elle se levait déjà et, apercevant son visage à travers les mèches de cheveux qu'elle négligeait de remettre en place (sans doute parce que se cacher derrière l'arrangeait), il comprit qu'elle était encore plus malheureuse que furieuse, et qu'elle refusait de rester pour ne pas risquer de pleurer devant lui.

- Non, ça suffit, je ne veux plus parler de Jon, ni de toi, ni de personne, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je rentre à la maison... et tu ne me suis pas !

Cette fin de phrase était évidemment destinée à Lucile qui, alors qu'Élina s'éloignait en courant presque vers la sortie, hésita quand même sur la conduite à tenir.

- Si je reste, elle va me reprocher d'avoir détourné quelqu'un d'elle, encore...

- Mais c'est elle qui ne me veut plus, répondit tristement Drake.

- Oh, une fois qu'elle sera calmée, ça ira !

Drake aurait voulu en être aussi sûr que Lucile semblait l'être. D'après ce qu'avait dit Élina, l'étrangeté de la situation la dérangeait depuis le début, même si jusque là elle avait paru capable de mettre ce problème de côté pour se concentrer sur l'émerveillement de se sentir si bien en sa compagnie. Maintenant que l'effet "conte de fée" était gâché (car les princes de ces contes sont toujours strictement "straight", n'est-ce pas ?), elle risquait de ne plus arriver à passer outre ce qui lui déplaisait même s'il parvenait à la convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Il allait faire part de ces réflexions à Lucile quand elle reprit la parole.

- Elle est perturbée, elle aussi. Elle kiffe Jon, elle te kiffe... et là, on dirait que vous êtes gays tous les deux.

"Elle kiffe Jon" ? Ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Lucile avait sans doute décidé de le lui dire pour qu'il comprenne qu'Élina avait de bonnes raisons de ne plus savoir où elle en était, mais cette information diminuait les probabilités que l'optimisme précédemment exprimé se révèle justifié.

Ne tenant pas à se lancer dans un débat visant à déterminer qui, de Jon ou de lui, avait le plus de chances de finir par "épouser la princesse" (pourquoi ces mots semblaient-ils presque familiers ?), il préféra ne commenter que la fin.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Pour lui surtout, mais même pour Jon...

- Oui, tu la kiffes quand même, ça se voit, répondit Lucile sans hésiter.

- Lui aussi, précisa Drake avec un soupir contenant tous les "Pourquoi justement elle ?" qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il avait compris de qui Jon lui avait parlé la veille.

- Tu es sûr ?

Nouveau soupir. Comme il aurait souhaité se tromper ! Mais oui, il était sûr. Tout concordait.

Un serveur les interrompit en apportant les boissons commandées par Drake et Élina avant l'arrivée des autres. Il hésitait, ayant apparemment remarqué qu'une rousse avait prit la place d'une blonde, mais Lucile prit le verre destiné à sa soeur comme s'il était pour elle, remercia avec un sourire tel que Drake s'attendait à la voir y ajouter un clin d'oeil puis, une fois le serveur hors de portée d'oreille, relança la conversation d'un "Alors ?" impatient.

- Alors, expliqua Drake, il a dit hier, une fille... comme si il la connaît d'une autre vie... et moi aussi, je pense ça pour elle mais les deux, c'est bizarre.

À en juger par le sourire amusé de Lucile, la phrase était construite aussi maladroitement qu'il le craignait. Pourtant, elle répondit comme si de rien n'était.

- Y a pas que ça qui est bizarre ! Même Jon et moi, on avait l'impression de se connaître. Et toi...

_**x**_

Lucile avait un sentiment étrange - encore un. Mais rien à voir, cette fois, avec sa certitude qu'elle et Jon pouvaient devenir amis. Au contraire, se retrouver seule avec Drake l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait commencé par chasser cette idée, l'attribuant au risque qu'Élina l'accuse de chercher à lui voler l'affection de son "prince charmant" (d'autant plus que, malgré tout, elle le trouvait très à son goût aussi), mais maintenant qu'ils évoquaient les autres bizarreries auxquelles ils avaient été confrontés ces derniers temps, elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

- Jon s'inquiétait pour Élina quand il l'a vue avec toi, dit-elle, s'en souvenant subitement.

Ça, au moins, ça expliquerait bien cette sensation de danger. Mais, apparemment, Drake devinait ce qui avait choqué Jon, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque raison de le craindre.

- Il pensait que c'était ma... girlfriend... copine ? (Lucile indiqua d'un hochement de tête que oui, ce mot pouvait convenir.) Et hier je l'embrassais lui, alors...

- Jon ? Tu as embrassé Jon ?

Imaginer la scène avait un côté intéressant sur lequel Lucile aurait aimé s'attarder, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'Élina apprécierait beaucoup moins.

- Je suis bi, tu sais, répondit Drake avec un haussement d'épaules. Je préfère les filles mais parfois j'aime bien des garçons aussi, donc c'est vrai ce que Jon disait... mais je ne le fais pas quand je sors avec une fille.

Oh, d'accord... D'après ce qu'il avait dit avant, Lucile avait cru qu'il était dans la même situation que Jon - qu'Élina était une exception pour les deux, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître (pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur et pas d'elle, bien entendu). Maintenant...

- Mais t'as pas couché avec Jon, si ?

Bravo, tout à fait la question à poser ! Pas du tout indiscrète ni rien... Élina serait mortifiée de l'entendre. Mais, par chance, Drake ne sembla même pas penser que ça ne la regardait pas.

- Non. Il avait bu trop, je ne voulais pas qu'il dise oui pour ça seulement.

Donc il y avait pensé... et même eu des raisons de croire que Jon aurait pu accepter ? L'imagination de Lucile lui présenta aussitôt un aperçu de ce qui ne s'était pas passé, la laissant rêveuse à l'idée que, si Drake avait eu moins de scrupules... Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

- Bon, avec un peu de chance, si j'explique tout ça à Élina, ça arrangera les choses entre vous, dit-elle pour clore le sujet (car il valait mieux éviter de s'aventurer encore à lui réclamer des détails sur sa vie privée).

Drake n'eut pas du tout l'air convaincu.

- Et Jon ? demanda-t-il.

- Là, c'est plus compliqué. Ça fait deux fois qu'il part brusquement parce que j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas, quand même...

À la réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que Drake avait voulu dire. Plus vraisemblablement, il craignait qu'Élina préfère Jon de toute façon. Mais il n'en dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il l'interrogea sur le fameux jour de la fête chez Florian où tout avait commencé.

_**x x x**_

Rentré chez lui, Jon jeta sa veste sur son lit d'un geste rageur. Il ne savait même pas exactement contre qui sa colère était dirigée - un peu tout le monde y compris lui-même, en fait. Lucile qui s'obstinait à lui parler comme si elle était sûre qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer les filles ; Élina qui semblait partager la conviction de sa soeur ; Drake qui jouait les princes charmants avec Élina après l'avoir embrassé, lui ; et lui-même qui avait lancé cette phrase vengeresse en espérant tout gâcher entre Drake et Élina.

Il l'avait regretté tout de suite, il avait honte parce que c'était vraiment faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait surtout pas qu'on lui fasse, mais il était tellement furieux à l'idée qu'Élina le croie incapable de s'intéresser à elle, tellement désespéré de n'avoir aucune chance contre Drake... et maintenant il l'était presque autant de s'être attiré l'hostilité du seul garçon de sa connaissance capable de le comprendre à peu près.

Se jetant sur son lit à la suite de la veste (qu'il repoussa plus loin, dans le désordre qui occupait tout le côté droit), il envisagea d'appeler Florian mais y renonça en se souvenant que, pour une fois, les parents de son ami étaient à la maison. Interrompre l'un des rares repas familiaux de l'année aurait été malvenu.

Finalement, il prit sa guitare et se mit à chanter le titre le plus déprimant de son répertoire.

Élina... Drake... Élina et Drake qui s'embrassent. Quand parviendrait-il à chasser cette image de son esprit ?

_**x**_

Après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, Élina laissa tomber son sac et sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau et couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait le plus déçue - un peu tout le monde y compris elle-même, en fait. Lucile qui l'avait suivie alors qu'elle connaissait très bien ses raisons de ne pas vouloir lui présenter Drake tout de suite ; Jon qui avait balancé une information secrète sur quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait ; Drake qui n'avait pas démenti cette accusation ; et elle-même qui avait refusé d'écouter quand il avait voulu s'expliquer.

Elle l'avait regretté tout de suite, elle avait honte parce que c'était vraiment se comporter comme les personnages de fiction qu'elle traitait d'idiotes, mais elle était tellement choquée de découvrir les deux garçons différents de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, tellement désespérée à l'idée que son conte de fée puisse être basé sur un mensonge... et maintenant elle l'était presque autant d'avoir laissé Drake avec Lucile alors qu'à la réflexion son intérêt pour les garçons ne prouvait pas qu'il n'en ait aucun pour les filles.

S'asseyant sur son lit encore à moitié couvert de vêtements essayés avant son rendez-vous (vêtements qu'elle repoussa vers le bout pour se laisser la place de s'installer avec les jambes repliées), elle envisagea d'appeler Florian, mais y renonça en se disant qu'il était peut-être déjà en train de parler à Jon. Deux appels d'amis en détresse dans la même soirée seraient sans doute un peu trop même pour la patience d'ange de son partenaire de danse préféré.

Finalement, elle prit une peluche qu'elle serra dans ses bras comme une petite fille effrayée cherchant à se rassurer.

Drake... Lucile... Drake et Lucile qui s'embrassent. Quand parviendrait-elle à chasser cette image de son esprit ?

_**x x x**_

Fascinée par l'idée qu'il soit non seulement possible d'expliquer cette série d'impressions de se connaître mais aussi d'apprendre des détails sur les vies antérieures qui en étaient apparemment la cause, Lucile ponctuait d'exclamations enthousiastes toutes les phrases de Drake qui lui répétait ce que Loris lui avait dit au sujet du don de voyance de Lison.

- Elle donne des consultations ? On peut lui demander des trucs sur nous ?

Drake n'était pas sûr, mais il envoya aussitôt un SMS à Loris pour poser la question. Puis, en attendant la réponse, il proposa de commander de nouvelles boissons. Lucile n'hésita qu'un instant. Elle ne faisait rien de mal, après tout. Accepter un verre qui lui soit réellement destiné ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un encouragement à lui faire des avances, n'est-ce pas ? Élina n'aurait aucune raison de le lui reprocher.

_**x x x**_

Jon cessa de chanter et reposa sa guitare au pied du lit.

Élina et Drake... Tenter d'effacer l'image en se persuadant que ce qu'il avait dit les séparerait n'était pas très réconfortant. Surtout pas quand il finit par imaginer Élina se consolant avec Florian.

_**x**_

Élina essuya ses yeux trempés de larmes et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

Drake et Lucile... Tenter d'effacer l'image en se persuadant que Lucile ne la trahirait jamais de cette façon était un peu réconfortant. Mais beaucoup moins quand elle finit par imaginer Drake se consolant avec Jon.

_**x x x**_

Drake et Lucile avaient fini par commander à manger, et une bouteille de vin pour aller avec le repas. Drake s'était bien demandé ce que penserait Élina si elle le voyait dîner en tête à tête avec sa soeur mais, comme elle ne risquait pas vraiment de revenir et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Loris (qui ne manquerait pas de s'étonner s'il rentrait tôt), il avait décidé qu'il avait bien le droit de manger avec qui il voulait.

Au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait, la conversation dérivait vers les sujets les plus variés, plein de plaisanteries qui les faisaient rire un peu trop fort. Quand arriva le moment du dessert, aucun des deux ne trouva bizarre ou déplacée l'idée d'en partager deux pour faciliter le choix. Et comme il est impossible de couper une glace en deux comme une part de gâteau, Drake changea de chaise pour se mettre à côté de Lucile.

Leurs cuillères se croisaient dans la coupe, chacune gênant l'autre, et ils ne tardèrent pas à les faire s'entrechoquer exprès en une petite bataille pour rire. Puis Lucile chercha même à mettre de la chantilly sur le nez de Drake. Repoussant sa main un peu trop brusquement, il envoya le contenu de la cuillère voler sur elle.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se précipitant pour essuyer la tache. Ou pas parce que tu commençais.

Elle rit et assura que ce n'était pas grave, même quand il remarqua qu'elle en avait un peu dans les cheveux. Il essuya ça aussi, puis garda dans sa main le bout de la petite tresse rousse, les yeux fixés sur le cou de la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha.

_**x**_

Une vague de panique envahit Lucile quand elle sentit les lèvres de Drake effleurer son cou, et elle recula d'un bond.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aurait dû être choquée qu'il semble oublier Élina, et même se sentir coupable de l'avoir plus ou moins encouragé par un comportement assez ambigu. Mais non, au lieu de ces réactions normales, elle avait eu peur. Peur de quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. L'idée qu'il pourrait la mordre, voire la tuer, lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais c'était complètement ridicule. Elle le laissa donc croire qu'elle pensait seulement à sa soeur, et ils tombèrent d'accord pour tout mettre sur le compte du vin.

Alors qu'ils entamaient leur morceau de gâteau au chocolat après avoir terminé la glace, le portable de Drake sonna. Son colocataire répondait-il enfin au message de tout à l'heure ? Oui, c'était bien lui.

- Sa soeur est avec lui et alors il demandait déjà pour le rendez-vous, annonça Drake. Demain après-midi chez nous, ça va ?

- Ah, cool ! Oui, c'est parfait. Je me disais qu'on allait peut-être devoir attendre des semaines pour avoir nos réponses.

De nouveau très curieuse à ce sujet, Lucile brûlait d'impatience et oubliait que Drake lui avait fait peur quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne pensa même pas non plus à ce que dirait Élina en apprenant qu'ils avaient rendez-vous chez lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Désolée d'avoir tant tardé. Le chapitre a été écrit en deux jours, mais ensuite j'ai mis une semaine à le corriger. Et les semaines d'avant ? Eh bien, sachant ce qui risquait de se produire (parce que les corrections des précédents m'avaient pris beaucoup de temps aussi), j'attendais de ne plus avoir d'autre travail chronophage en cours. Enfin bref, voici enfin la suite de l'histoire. En espérant que je ne vais pas encore y retrouver des répétitions et autres horreurs quand je le relirai (pour la énième fois) en le postant ailleurs...

* * *

**********Chapitre 6**

Bien que tout à fait consciente que la conversation risquait d'être embarrassante, Élina s'était décidée à aller voir Florian, non pour se plaindre de sa soirée de la veille (du moins espérait-elle éviter de se remettre à pleurer quand elle en parlerait) mais pour expliquer sa situation à quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur (contre qui elle était toujours un peu fâchée) et voir s'il pourrait la conseiller. Il avait l'avantage de connaître Jon, et...

Jon ! Coïncidence malheureuse, il était là, devant la porte, attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Élina stoppa net, puis tenta de repartir aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Hélas, elle avait à peine amorcé son demi-tour que Jon remarqua sa présence.

- Oh ! Je... balbutia-t-il. Il est pas là.

Désemparée, Élina dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Alors je n'ai vraiment personne à qui parler.

- Je me proposerais bien mais je suppose que...

Jon laissa cette phrase en suspens, mais Élina devina facilement la fin.

- Tu es impliqué, oui.

- Pareil. Je voulais lui parler de toi.

Étrangement, cette information la surprit. Puis elle se mit à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il aurait pu raconter.

- Pour dire quoi ? Que je suis une idiote qui oublie qu'elle connaît à peine les gens qu'elle vient de rencontrer ? Je le dirais bien moi-même.

Le ton de sa voix dut suffire à Jon pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que ses mots produisent l'effet peu sympathique dont elle s'apercevait maintenant car, avant qu'elle tente de clarifier sa pensée, il répondit très gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas idiote. Naïve, peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais même pas vraiment Drake non plus. Et ce que je voulais dire à Flo, c'est surtout que ça m'a fait un choc de vous voir ensemble hier, parce que j'avais rêvé de vous sans savoir que vous vous connaissiez.

- De nous ensemble ?

Comme Jon confirmait, Élina fut reprise de la peur que lui avait déjà inspiré le côté anormal (voire paranormal) des récents évènements.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est du délire, cette histoire ! On a l'impression de se connaître, on fait des rêves bizarres...

- Oh, toi aussi ?

S'il savait ! Elle ne voulait pas donner de détails (surtout sur son premier rêve, celui où il la demandait en mariage), mais s'arrangea pour tout résumer en quelques mots.

- D'abord avec toi, puis avec lui... et toi qui arrivais et... Oh, c'était affreux !

La voyant toute bouleversée, Jon tenta une amorce de câlin. Élina, surprise, hésita un instant... puis céda à l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Je ne vais pas le tuer.

Loin de calmer Élina, cette deuxième phrase augmenta son agitation.

- Comment tu sais que c'est ce que je pensais que tu allais faire ? demanda-t-elle fébrilement en s'écartant un peu pour regarder Jon.

Puis, se rendant compte que la formulation pourrait laisser penser qu'elle le croyait capable de tuer Drake pour de bon, elle ajouta "Dans mon cauchemar, je veux dire."

- Parce que j'ai fait le même, apparemment.

Comment pouvait-il répondre avec autant de détachement ? En comparaison, Élina devait avoir l'air pratiquement hystérique.

- C'est pas normal. Y a vraiment un truc...

- Je sais. Ça me fait peur aussi, admit Jon après une brève hésitation (peut-être craignait-il qu'elle panique vraiment s'il ne restait pas calme au moins en apparence ?). Drake dit qu'on s'est peut-être connus dans une autre vie, mais je suis pas sûr que ça me rassure beaucoup.

- Drake ? Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

L'idée semblait totalement extravagante à Élina, d'autant plus que, jusqu'à ce que Jon dise "Il ne savait pas que c'était toi", elle pensait que la conversation devait avoir eu lieu après le désastre de la veille. Ensuite, elle commença à comprendre.

- Mais je lui ai dit qu'y avait une fille... poursuivait Jon, s'arrêtant là pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec l'air de se jeter à l'eau. Une fille qui était arrivée à me troubler vraiment, alors que je n'avais jamais réussi à m'intéresser aux autres.

- C'est flatteur, commenta Élina, touchée.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une telle exception fut possible, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir portée à accepter l'éventualité. Et de sourire.

_**x**_

Ivre du bonheur d'avoir enfin avoué à Élina qu'elle lui plaisait et plus encore de la voir accueillir cette déclaration avec l'un de ces sourires qu'il adorait, Jon se laissa emporter plus loin dans les confidences.

- Lucile t'a dit qu'elle pensait que je regardais Flo l'autre jour, hein ? Elle aurait eu raison normalement, je l'ai toujours trouvé... agréable à regarder.

L'hésitation, et plus encore le rouge qu'il sentait monter à ses joues, permirent probablement à Élina de deviner qu'il avait pensé quelque chose de moins convenable et s'était ravisé pour minimiser l'importance de l'attirance qu'il avait eue pour leur ami commun.

Il lui lança un coup d'oeil inquiet mais, d'un nouveau sourire, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

- Si je suis parti, c'est parce que j'étais perturbé de m'être aperçu que... (Oh, pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ?) ...que j'avais envie de prendre sa place pour t'embrasser à la fin de la choré.

Élina resta un moment à le regarder sans rien trouver à répondre, ce dont il ne la blâma pas, car il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait été un peu trop direct.

- Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il comme une excuse en détournant les yeux.

Mais, immédiatement, Élina chercha à nouveau son regard.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. J'aurais adoré ça.

Elle aussi était un peu rouge, maintenant, et seul le "Non !" avait été prononcé d'une voix claire, le reste tenant presque du chuchotement. Mais, au lieu de baisser la tête comme il l'aurait (et l'avait) fait, elle guettait sa réaction.

Fallait-il prendre ça comme une invitation ?

_**x x x**_

- Salut ! lança joyeusement Lucile en faisant la bise à Drake, qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Tandis qu'il répondait avec presque autant d'enthousiasme, les trois autres personnes présentes s'avancèrent. Le garçon était forcément Loris, mais Drake n'avait pas décrit à Lucile les soeurs de son colocataire et, au premier coup d'oeil, elle ne put déterminer laquelle des deux avait le plus l'air d'une voyante.

L'une (la plus grande et la plus âgée) paraissait manquer de l'extravagance que Lucile imaginait indispensable à l'exercice de cette activité, tandis que pour l'autre (plus petite, plus ronde, et peut-être brune aussi naturellement mais cachant cette couleur passe-partout sous un rose vif qui devait attirer l'attention plus encore que le roux de Lucile), c'était un peu le contraire. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, et pourtant quelque chose chez elle faisait étrangement enfantin. À moins que cette impression soit seulement due à l'ours en peluche qu'elle tenait à la main ?

Un instant plus tard, malgré sa perplexité à propos du nounours, Lucile ne douta plus. Le regard lointain qu'elle rencontra (avec un léger frisson, d'ailleurs) correspondait tout à fait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une personne capable de percevoir des choses invisibles au commun des mortels.

Sortant de cette courte transe, la voyante se mit à glousser.

- Oh, vous vous connaissiez, c'est sûr ! Et très intimement, en plus !

Déconcertée, Lucile se tourna un instant vers Drake (qui ne semblait pas moins étonné) avant de s'adresser à celle qu'elle savait désormais être Lison.

- Euh... Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à... Vous avez vraiment vu quelque chose ? Déjà ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive souvent, répondit Lison comme si tout était normal (et Lucile supposa que pour elle, c'était le cas). Je rencontre quelqu'un et je vois quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas toujours l'interpréter. Là... vous étiez ensemble sur un lit, alors je pense que c'est clair.

Ensemble sur un lit ? Elle et Drake ? Lucile n'arrivait même pas à décider ce qu'elle pensait de cette idée. C'était à la fois choquant (à cause d'Élina), intéressant (parce que Drake était loin de lui déplaire), ridicule (peut-être à cause du gloussement) et... autre chose. Vaguement familier, en quelque sorte. Comme un souvenir oublié ? Non non, elle ne voulait pas le croire !

Perturbée par ces réflexions, elle prêta à peine attention à Loris qui, en riant, demandait à Drake si la vision venait "d'une autre vie ou d'hier soir", et pas davantage à la réponse de l'intéressé, contenant cette explication : "Elle n'est pas la fille que je rencontrais avant. Elle est sa soeur."

Finalement, Sabine rappela aux autres qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à aller s'asseoir au lieu de rester plantés là dans l'entrée, et Lucile les suivit en silence, plus très sûre que tout ce qu'elle allait entendre l'amuserait.

_**x x x**_

Rentrant du bureau de poste avec un colis qu'il avait hâte d'ouvrir, Florian trouva Élina et Jon devant sa porte. En train de s'embrasser.

Ce spectacle pour le moins inattendu le laissa sans voix, et incapable de décider s'il devait manifester sa présence ou attendre un peu. Il n'avait pas encore bougé quand Élina s'éloigna de Jon et, d'un ton d'adoration que Florian n'aurait même pas osé rêver l'entendre employer pour lui, prononça à la manière de Drake le prénom entier de cet ami qu'il aurait bien qualifié de rival s'il n'avait été si sûr qu'aucune compétition ne pouvait réellement exister entre eux.

- Bizarrement, prononcé comme ça, mon nom ne me dérange pas, dit Jon en contemplant Élina avec une expression émerveillée que Florian ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vu arborer (sauf peut-être à l'époque où, commençant à peine à apprendre le piano, il admirait son père qui en jouait très bien). Ou alors c'est juste parce que c'est toi.

S'avisant qu'il vaudrait mieux les interrompre avant d'entendre des guimauveries dont il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se moquer plus tard, Florian plaça un "Hum" qui fit sursauter les deux autres.

- Sans vouloir casser l'ambiance... commença-t-il alors qu'Élina le regardait d'un air désolé et Jon comme s'il craignait qu'une pluie de reproches s'abatte sur lui.

Il marqua une pause pour laisser à l'un ou à l'autre l'occasion de dire quelque chose, mais tous deux gardèrent le silence.

- Il doit y avoir des endroits plus romantiques que devant ma porte.

- On t'attendait, hasarda finalement Jon, toujours très visiblement mal à l'aise.

- On s'est croisés ici et...

- "Et", oui, j'ai vu ! répliqua Florian un peu sèchement.

Élina ne méritait certainement pas qu'on lui coupe la parole ainsi mais, malgré toute la compréhension dont il souhaitait faire preuve, il avait du mal à garder son sang-froid.

- C'était pas prévu du tout, ajouta Jon d'un ton d'excuse.

- J'espère bien !

Parce que tout de même, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient bien cruels pour faire exprès de s'embrasser devant lui. Enfin, Jon surtout. Élina n'avait jamais eu l'air de remarquer ses intentions. Si elle n'imaginait pas que ce qui se passait entre elle et Jon puisse l'affecter, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sortant sa clé, il s'efforça de passer à un ton enjoué pour demander s'ils voulaient entrer. Leurs réponses se mêlèrent, aussi embarrassées (et incomplètes) l'une que l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Tous les deux, ça risque d'être un peu...

- Oh, c'est bon ! s'exclama Florian, un peu agacé de constater qu'ils ne le croyaient pas capable de supporter de les voir ensemble. Je le savais, que dès que vous vous reverriez, ça finirait comme ça !

C'était vrai, il s'y était préparé. Pas à les voir ainsi à l'improviste, bien sûr, mais à apprendre un jour ou l'autre que Jon avait fini par mettre ses scrupules de côté. Après tout, c'était ce que Florian lui-même lui avait conseillé de faire. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Presque pas.

_**x x x**_

Après avoir ajouté un tabouret entre deux des chaises disposées autour de la petite table chargée de cinq verres et d'un assortiment de biscuits apéritifs, Drake s'assit entre Lucile et Loris et se tourna vers son colocataire.

- Tu disais que pour moi...

- Oh, je sais plein de choses sur toi ! affirma Lison sans laisser à son frère l'occasion de placer un mot.

Sabine tenta de la rappeler à l'ordre, sans succès.

- Il veut savoir !

Drake s'empressa de le confirmer. Il tenait surtout à découvrir s'il avait vraiment connu Élina à une autre époque. Et, comme souvent, il butta sur le prénom.

- Elisab... Oh, pourquoi je l'appelle toujours ainsi ?

Question rhétorique mais, si Lison le comprit, elle n'en tint pas compte.

- Ta femme s'appelait Elisabeta, répondit-elle très simplement, comme s'il s'agissait du genre de renseignement que n'importe qui aurait pu fournir.

Drake n'en fut pas surpris outre mesure. En fait, c'était presque une évidence.

- Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi Élina m'a dit que ça lui avait semblé normal pendant un instant, aussi, commenta Lucile. Mais... ça veut dire que j'ai piqué le mari de ma soeur ?

Il était visible que cette idée la choquait, et bien compréhensible que ce soit le cas. Drake n'appréciait pas du tout non plus.

- Peut-être ce n'était pas ta soeur, dit-il en espérant la tranquilliser un peu.

Mais quand même... Comment pourrait-il croire avoir trompé une épouse qui, ayant la personnalité d'Élina, ne pouvait être que charmante ? Il se sentait déjà un peu coupable d'avoir eu un comportement ambigu avec Lucile, alors que ce n'était pas comme si Élina était sa femme ni même quoi que ce soit d'autre (hélas). Si avoir failli céder à la tentation d'embrasser dans le cou la soeur de la fille qu'il aimait lui semblait déjà répréhensible, ce que Lison prétendait avoir vu ne pouvait pas s'être produit. Ou alors il avait bien changé depuis.

- C'était pas la même vie, en fait, expliqua la voyante. Enfin, pour toi, on peut considérer que... Il veut savoir, il a dit !

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à Loris, en réponse à un signe qui semblait destiné à lui enjoindre le silence.

Drake s'apprêtait insister encore quand Sabine lui conseilla de renoncer.

- Crois-moi, Drac, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas tout.

Pensait-elle que ça suffirait ? Au contraire, la certitude que non seulement Lison mais aussi son frère et sa soeur savaient sur lui des choses qu'il ignorait ne pouvait que le rendre encore plus curieux. Et un peu inquiet, aussi. Assez pour ne pas s'attarder à s'interroger sur la prononciation inhabituelle de son prénom, mais pas pour afficher une expression moins éberluée que celle de Lucile devant la réaction de Loris.

- Drac ! Excellent ! s'exclamait celui-ci entre deux éclats de rire.

Au bout d'une minute de questionnements inutiles, Drake conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie n'ayant de sens que pour les initiés - en l'occurrence, la fratrie Charrier.

_**x x x**_

Jon regardait Flo avec trop d'attention, persuadé que son ami ne pouvait pas prendre aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire le baiser dont il avait été témoin. Pourtant, en apparence, tout allait bien : Flo s'était installé dans un fauteuil, laissant le canapé à Jon et Élina, et leur parlait comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était justement ce que Jon trouvait suspect. Il ne lui semblait pas possible que les avoir en face de lui ensemble le laisse indifférent. Sans parler du sujet de conversation...

Flo ayant demandé pourquoi ils étaient venus le voir tous les deux, ils avaient été obligés de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pas en détail, mais tout de même, c'était gênant. Certainement encore plus pour Élina que pour Jon, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle avait dû raconter devant lui sa rencontre avec Drake.

Une fois évoquée la double attirance mystérieuse, on passa à l'hypothèse de la réincarnation.

- Et vous y croyez ? demanda Flo.

- Je voudrais bien dire que non, répondit Jon, mais comme c'est la seule explication que quelqu'un ait pu trouver...

Sincèrement, il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. C'était bien trop bizarre. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'y croire. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme le fait d'être gay - incompatible avec ses convictions religieuses.

Élina, elle, avait un problème bien différent.

- J'aime beaucoup l'idée, déclara-t-elle, mais ce qui me dérange c'est que, si c'est pas un hasard, me faire rencontrer presque en même temps deux garçons que j'ai aimés dans des vies antérieures, c'est pas gentil. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je suis censée choisir ?

Donc elle ne considérait pas que se laisser embrasser constituait un choix. Jon s'en doutait un peu, mais n'en supporta pas beaucoup mieux de l'entendre.

- Je comprendrais que tu préfères Drake, lui dit-il quand même en voyant qu'elle s'était aperçue de ce qu'impliquaient ses paroles et cherchait vainement un moyen de rattraper cette étourderie. Il est pas gay, lui, au moins.

Finalement, Jon ne s'étonnait plus tant que ça de l'air détaché de Flo. Feindre n'était pas si compliqué. En plus, ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Il comprendrait. Et souffrirait. Comme Flo, sans doute, malgré le ton à la fois amusé et impressionné qu'il employa pour s'écrier "C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire 'gay' sans hésiter !" Ce à quoi Jon ne répondit rien, car Élina lui avait parlé en même temps.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais hier...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre à quoi Élina faisait allusion, et quand il y parvint il souhaita ne pas s'en souvenir.

- Oh, ça ! s'exclama-t-il seulement, très gêné.

Flo, évidemment, voulut savoir de quoi il était question. Mais Jon ne tenait pas du tout à le lui expliquer, et se contenta d'une tentative d'excuse adressée à Élina.

- J'étais fâché, j'aurais dit n'importe quoi.

- Drake a admis que c'était pas faux.

- Bon, il se tape des mecs, et alors ?

Puisqu'il était clair qu'Élina hésitait toujours entre ses deux prétendants, cette révélation n'avait pas dû la perturber beaucoup. Malgré l'avantage qu'il aurait pu en obtenir, Jon était heureux de constater que sa bêtise n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Sinon, sa conscience l'aurait tourmenté jusqu'à ce qu'il se voie forcé d'arranger les choses entre la belle et ce rival aussi séduisant qu'encombrant.

- Tu as dit ça à Élina ? intervint Florian d'un ton incrédule, entre amusement et réprobation. Quel tact !

- J'étais fâché ! répéta Jon, contrarié qu'on insiste sur cet incident dont il n'était vraiment pas fier. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il aime les filles quand même. Et tu as beaucoup plus de chances que moi avec lui, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Élina.

- Tu le kiffes aussi, en plus ?

L'expression légèrement choquée de la jeune fille n'échappa pas à Jon, pas plus que l'air très dubitatif de Flo quand il répliqua de son habituel "Non !" défensif.

- Oui, bon, un peu, reconnut-il après un instant de silence. Mais parfois, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je le déteste, sauf que je sais pas pourquoi.

- Autre vie ! lança Florian comme une plaisanterie.

Mais personne ne rit. Encore une fois, Jon était tenté de le croire mais ne s'y sentait pas autorisé. Quant à Élina...

- Apparemment, j'étais déjà censée choisir dans cette autre vie, soupira-t-elle.

S'il n'avait pas tant tenu à ménager Florian, Jon aurait pris la jolie blonde dans ses bras. Pas pour tenter d'influencer son choix (ce ne serait sûrement pas si facile), mais pour la réconforter. Parce que, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait la situation de la jeune fille pire que la sienne. Lui devrait seulement attendre qu'elle prenne sa décision, alors qu'elle serait obligée de rendre malheureux quelqu'un pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection.

Soudain, Jon se demanda ce qu'il ferait si sortir avec Drake était une option aussi envisageable que sortir avec Élina. Si les deux étaient amoureux de lui, s'il les aimait tous les deux aussi, si ni Dieu ni les hommes ne risquaient de désapprouver l'un plus que l'autre... Serait-il capable de choisir ?

_**x x x**_

Muette de stupeur, Lucile regardait fixement Lison qui, malgré l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer, ne se troublait absolument pas. Pourtant, soit elle mentait soit elle plaisantait. Qu'elle dise la vérité ne pouvait même pas s'envisager.

Drake aussi était comme pétrifié, et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il arrive à parler.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas sérieux ?

- C'est une caméra cachée ou quoi ? renchérit Lucile, parvenant enfin à s'exprimer maintenant que Drake avait, en quelque sorte, montré l'exemple.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Ça n'existe pas, les vampires, enfin !

- Mais si ! protesta Lison, allant jusqu'à y mettre de l'indignation. Ou ça existait, au moins.

Loris et Sabine approuvèrent, mais Drake n'était visiblement pas plus convaincu que Lucile, qui s'apprêtait à mettre un ou deux arguments scientifiques sur le tapis quand la voyante reprit la parole en la regardant avec toute l'apparence de la sincérité.

- Toi, ce n'était pas longtemps. Tes amis t'ont vite "retuée" pour t'épargner ce qu'ils considéraient comme un sort affreux. Mais nous...

- Des siècles ! intervint Loris. En Transylvanie.

À ce nom, Drake éclata de rire.

- Tu regardes vraiment trop les trucs comme "Dracula", hein ! Tu es un très gros fan, je sais, mais là...

- Je suis fan de toi, Drac ! s'exclama Loris, l'air ravi d'avoir pu placer cette réplique.

Lucile cachait avec peine sa consternation. Décidément, ces gens divaguaient.

- OK, c'est marrant, son nom fait penser à Dracula si on le prononce à la française... Mais sérieusement, des vampires ? N'importe quoi !

- Je suis désolée de devoir te le dire, déclara Sabine d'une voix douce qui se voulait sans doute rassurante (et aurait pu l'être si Lucile avait été disposée à se laisser rassurer), mais oui, sérieusement.

- Tu as lu ou vu "Dracula", Lucy ? demanda Lison.

- Elle s'appelle Lucile, corrigea Drake.

Sans ça, Lucile n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué l'erreur.

- C'est Lucy ?

Lison répondit d'un hochement de tête à la question de son frère. Et un instant plus tard...

- Ah non ! lança Drake, l'air extrêmement choqué.

_**x**_

Non non non non. C'était ridicule. Du pur délire. Drake refusait de poursuivre cette conversation. Et il regrettait d'avoir invité Lucile. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, maintenant ? (Et rapporter à Élina, surtout.) Qu'il fréquentait des gens bons pour l'asile, à n'en pas douter.

- Tu connais, toi ?

Ignorant Sabine (autant la main sur son bras que la question posée avec sympathie), Drake marmonna pour lui-même quelques mots de néerlandais.

- _Knettergek! Alle drie!_

- Il connaît quoi ? demanda Lucile.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas compris. Tant mieux.

- Ils sont fous, dit-il sans laisser à Sabine l'occasion de répondre.

Une fois de plus, Lison s'indigna.

- Non, je dis ce que je vois !

- Mais c'est une histoire ! cria presque Drake, soudain tenté de les jeter tous dehors.

- Basée sur des faits réels, apparemment.

Le calme de Sabine était presque aussi agaçant que la véhémence de Lison. Et Loris qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser...

- Attends... Ils prétendent que tu es Dracula ? finit par s'écrier Lucile.

- Oh non non non !

Non ? Déconcerté, Drake s'apprêtait à réclamer des éclaircissements quand Loris fit suivre cette dénégation inattendue d'une précision qui rendait toute question inutile.

- On ne prétend pas, on _sait_!

_**x x x**_

Soit pour mettre un terme aux sujets de conversation gênants soit pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère (ce qui, au fond, revenait presque au même), Jon avait demandé à Florian de lui prêter une guitare, et sa voix n'avait pas tardé à charmer de nouveau Élina qui, la première chanson terminée, en réclama une deuxième.

Sans se faire prier, Jon joua quelques notes mais, son téléphone s'étant mis à produire un autre genre de musique, s'interrompit avec un juron au ton quasi-tragique.

- C'est un rappel, expliqua-t-il comme les deux autres s'étonnaient de cette réaction excessive. Je suis censé dîner avec mon père dans une demi-heure.

- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, dit aussitôt Florian.

- Oui, en ajoutant que je traînais chez toi et que j'avais complètement oublié. Ce sera du plus bel effet !

- Il serait pas vexé pour ça, quand même. C'est pas comme si c'était une fille.

- Hé !

Se levant, Élina alla frapper Flo (pas très fort, mais avec l'air offensé convenant à la situation) avant de se rasseoir tranquillement. Non mais, pourquoi les garçons semblaient-ils toujours si convaincus que seules les filles se vexaient pour rien ?

Hum, peut-être que ce qu'elle venait de faire allait dans leur sens, en fait. Par chance, ils ne parurent pas s'en apercevoir.

- Justement, à propos de fille...

- Tu crains qu'il t'annonce que tu vas avoir une belle-mère ?

Élina n'arriva pas à déterminer si Flo était sérieux ou non, mais en tout cas il devait bien connaître la famille de Jon, et le constater lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle en ignorait tout - ainsi que de celle de Drake, d'ailleurs. Elle supposa seulement que la séparation des parents n'était pas du tout récente, car sinon Flo aurait sûrement évité d'y faire allusion.

- Non. Du moment qu'il m'épargne les détails, il fait ce qu'il veut, déclara Jon. Par contre, me questionner sur une éventuelle future belle-fille...

Automatiquement, il se tourna vers Élina, comme si la personne évoquée ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs dès la seconde suivante, mais c'était trop tard. Troublée, elle ne réfléchit pas avant de révéler la conclusion qu'elle en tirait.

- Tu as aussi rêvé que tu me demandais en mariage ?

- Euh... Non, pas exactement, mais j'y ai pensé.

Pensé à lui demander de l'épouser ? Élina se tut, cette fois, mais les mots devaient se lire sur son visage.

Jon tenta de se rattraper, n'y parvint pas, et resta aussi rouge que muet jusqu'à ce que Florian vienne à son secours en détournant l'attention d'Élina.

- Tu as rêvé de ça quand ?

- Le jour de la fête chez toi.

Maintenant que le sujet était lancé, Élina ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas raconter ce dont elle se souvenait. Au contraire, elle espérait que continuer à parler, en apparence surtout pour répondre à Flo, laisserait à Jon le temps de se persuader qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement imaginé cherchant déjà une bague de fiançailles à lui offrir.

- Et d'après les vêtements, je dirais que c'était au dix-neuvième siècle mais bon, je ne suis pas experte, termina-t-elle.

Jon, qui avait paru absorbé dans la contemplation des nombreux bracelets et bagues qu'elle le soupçonnait de porter exprès pour des cas comme celui-là, releva enfin la tête.

- Je t'ai dessinée dans une robe qui devait être du même genre, dit-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

- Oh ! Je pourrai voir ? s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de découvrir qu'il avait aussi ce talent-là.

- Si tu veux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Élina contempla le bleu fascinant des yeux qui n'évitaient plus les siens, rêveuse à l'idée d'avoir un jour été la femme d'un autre Jonathan, fondamentalement pareil mais tout de même différent parce qu'élevé ailleurs, à une autre époque. Puis la voix de Florian la ramena à la réalité.

- Au fait, Jon, si ton père ne pose pas trop de questions, y a moyen de répondre sans mentir.

Jon prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir (où était-ce aussi pour s'extirper d'une espèce de rêve éveillé ?).

- Ça t'embêterait ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Élina.

- Que tu parles de moi ?

Elle marqua une pause (simple étonnement), puis l'assura que non, ça ne la dérangerait pas.

- Après, je risque de devoir trouver des excuses pour pas t'inviter les prochaines fois mais bon, je me débrouillerai, promit-il après l'avoir remerciée.

Amusée par ce que cette volonté de la tenir à l'écart aurait pu avoir de vexant, elle ne put résister à le taquiner un peu.

- Ah, donc tu ne veux absolument pas m'inviter ?

- Si ! (Il semblait presque choqué qu'elle ait pu en douter.) Je serais fier de te présenter à mon père, en fait, mais je pensais que toi... Drake...

Et voilà, ça recommençait ! Malgré leur embarras partagé, ils étaient incapables d'éviter de mentionner ce nom pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Pourquoi tu es si sûr que je choisirai Drake ? finit par demander Élina.

Pour l'instant, elle n'en était, elle, absolument pas sûre. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, car dès qu'elle se retrouverait en présence du danseur (et surtout si elle le voyait enfin danser, d'ailleurs), la balance pencherait probablement de l'autre côté.

Jon ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle en déduisit qu'il essayait seulement de s'interdire d'espérer, et elle n'insista pas. De toute façon, c'était un terrain glissant, et elle craignait d'avoir déjà un peu dérapé en posant cette question que Jon risquait d'interpréter comme un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait sa préférence.

Le silence menaçait de se prolonger mais Flo, qui devait (re)commencer à se sentir de trop, rappela à Jon qu'il allait être en retard, et Élina décida de partir en même temps. Avec un peu de chance, Lucile serait là quand elle rentrerait, ou arriverait peu après. Il était bien rare qu'Élina n'ait pas la moindre idée d'où sa soeur était partie, de qui elle allait voir ni de quand elle serait de retour. C'était très désagréable. Et rester fâchée devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_**x x x**_

Drake ouvrit la porte pour laisser sortir Lucile.

- Au revoir, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Et merci, même si finalement, je suis encore plus perturbée qu'avant.

- Tu n'es pas seule, soupira-t-il.

Il avait envie de s'excuser de l'avoir confrontée à ce délire, mais comme les autres étaient à portée d'oreille, il n'était pas libre de ses paroles. Un petit message écrit dans quelques minutes, peut-être...

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, hésitant apparemment à le laisser seul avec une bande d'allumés qui se prenaient pour des (ex-)vampires.

- Oui, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

- Bon, je vais aller tenter de me remettre du choc. Fais pareil. À bientôt !

Et, sur un dernier sourire, elle s'en alla.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drake resta devant, pas du tout pressé de rejoindre les autres. Tenter de se remettre du choc... En restant avec eux ? Impossible !

Finalement, il prit sa veste et rouvrit la porte.

- Où tu vas ? lança Loris depuis le coin salon.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne rentre pas vite, sûrement, alors à demain.

Si s'enfuir ainsi alors qu'ils avaient des invitées était impoli, Drake n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

* * *

Traduction des trois mots de néerlandais :

_Knettergek! Alle drie!  
_Des tarés ! Tous les trois !

(Je n'ai que des notions de néerlandais, et bien sûr je ne peux pas demander à Golan de vérifier, donc il est possible que la formulation ne corresponde pas tout à fait à ce qui viendrait naturellement à l'esprit d'un néerlandophone.)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Les Leclerc étaient presque des habitués du petit restaurant. Jon n'y allait jamais seul et son père ne vivait plus à Paris mais, chaque fois qu'il faisait le déplacement, c'était là qu'ils allaient dîner. Jon choisissait même toujours le même plat : un simple steak qu'il trouvait merveilleux pour la seule raison que, le reste du temps, ses repas ne contenaient pas d'autre viande que du jambon dans un sandwich ou des lardons dans la sauce (en pot) qu'il mettait sur des pâtes.

Normalement, ces rendez-vous avec les steaks étaient trop importants pour qu'il risque de les oublier. Le rappel sur son téléphone n'était censé servir qu'à l'avertir qu'il était temps d'éteindre son ordinateur ou de poser sa guitare. Quand il avait appelé son père pour annoncer qu'il serait en retard, celui-ci avait eu l'air de croire à l'explication "J'étais chez Flo et on chantait" sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer (alors que "Ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit" aurait été beaucoup plus proche de la réalité), mais Jon s'attendait toujours un peu à être interrogé sur la véritable cause d'un oubli aussi surprenant. Pourtant, si le sujet "éventuelle future belle-fille" finit bien par être abordé, ce ne fut pas de cette façon.

- Quand je te dis que tu as besoin d'une femme, Jonathan ! s'écria son père (prononçant le prénom à la française, pas comme Drake) alors que Jon venait de dire que ce repas changeait bien agréablement de ce qu'il mangeait chez lui.

Une femme... À vingt ans ? Certes, ses parents s'étaient mariés vers cet âge-là, mais à cause de lui, le bébé imprévu, _et _parce qu'ils s'aimaient - pas parce que l'un d'eux avait besoin d'aide pour cuire des steaks. Heureusement, Jon savait que son père ne parlait pas sérieusement. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Qui te dit qu'elle saurait cuisiner ? répliqua-t-il donc d'un ton léger.

Son père admit que, "de nos jours", c'était loin d'aller de soi. Et Jon éclata de rire.

- Tu parles comme un vieux ! "De mon temps, toutes les femmes savaient cuisiner".

Jon était sûr que ce n'était pas vrai, en plus. Du temps de ses grands-parents, à la rigueur, mais certainement pas dans les années 90. Malgré tout, il devinait à quoi pensait son père : même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas bien, il savait que sa mère avait été un parfait cordon bleu.

Il sourit quand les mots "ta mère aimait cuisiner" conclurent un mini-discours de style "tu as raison mais j'ai mes raisons". Après tout ce temps, il n'y avait guère plus que les allusions à l'accident qui plombaient complètement son humeur. Toute autre évocation de la disparue était plutôt bienvenue, car il lui arrivait de craindre que ses souvenirs deviennent de plus en plus flous, peut-être jusqu'à s'effacer, si personne ne leur donnait jamais l'occasion de lui revenir à l'esprit. Préférant tout de même ne pas laisser la conversation dériver vers d'autres détails du passé, il commenta seulement le fait de ne pas être obligé d'aller au restaurant (ou chez ses grands-parents) pour avoir un vrai repas.

- Ça devait être bien.

- Oui, approuva son père d'un ton un peu nostalgique. Donc, conseil de vieux : trouve-toi une femme qui cuisine !

De nouveau, c'était clairement une plaisanterie. Jon aurait pu s'en sortir en demandant si son père avait retrouvé l'une de ces perles rares ou s'il pensait qu'ils devraient s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre et tester celles qui répondraient à leurs annonces en s'invitant à dîner chez elles. Mais, quand cette réplique possible lui vint à l'esprit, il avait déjà perdu l'occasion de la placer en disant ce qu'il pensait depuis le début.

- Je crois qu'Élina serait choquée si je l'appelais pour lui demander si elle sait cuisiner.

_**x x x**_

Drake n'avait pas menti à Loris : en sortant, il n'avait encore aucune idée de l'endroit où il passerait la soirée. En fait, maintenant qu'il était installé à une petite table voisine de celle où il s'était trouvé la veille avec Élina puis avec Lucile (et, entre temps, avec les deux plus Jon), il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer à quel moment il avait choisi ce café. La décision avait dû se prendre à un niveau presque inconscient pendant qu'il marchait vers la station de métro, la plus grande partie de son esprit occupée à tenter de calmer le tourbillon provoqué par les prétendues révélations de la pseudo-voyante.

Il n'y croyait pas, bien sûr. Aucune personne censée n'aurait pu. Mais, dès que le serveur s'éloigna après avoir noté sa commande, il reprit son téléphone, qui affichait la page d'accueil de Wikipédia en version néerlandaise, et, dans la case "zoeken" ("rechercher"), tapa "Dracula".

_**x x x**_

En rentrant, Élina trouva Lucile sur le canapé, plongée dans la lecture d'un e-book. Et, comme après chaque dispute, aucune véritable réconciliation ne fut nécessaire. Lucile leva simplement les yeux pour lui parler comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu étais où ?

- Chez Flo, répondit Élina en prenant place à côté de sa soeur. Et y avait Jon, aussi.

- Vous êtes plus fâchés ?

Lucile était surprise, bien sûr, mais surtout ravie, apparemment.

- On a parlé et... c'est un peu compliqué mais en résumé : il est gay mais il m'aime quand même, annonça Élina avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'attendait à des couinements ou à un "Je le savais !" triomphant. Pas à un éclat de rire.

- Ça doit pas être dans le livre, que Jonathan Harker est gay !

Déconcertée, Élina resta un moment à regarder sa soeur, sourcils froncés, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Puis elle demanda "Quel livre ?" et Lucile lui montra ce qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Dracula" de Bram Stocker. Très bien mais, en dehors du prénom (qu'Élina ne savait pas lié à cette histoire dont elle ignorait presque tout), quel rapport avec Jon ?

- C'est ton fiancé, Mina ! lança Lucile sur un ton de grande révélation.

Élina ne comprenait toujours rien, mais "Mina" lui disait quelque chose. Comme le jour où Drake l'avait appelée Elisabeta, elle trouvait que ça sonnait juste. Sans parler des fiançailles. Et à propos, n'était-ce pas le nom que Jon lui avait donné dans le fameux rêve ? Ou quelque chose de plus long contenant ces deux syllabes.

- C'est un personnage du livre ?

- Oui, confirma Lucile. Wilhelmina Murray.

Voilà, c'était ça ! Le Jon de son rêve l'avait appelée Wilhelmina avant de lui demander sa main. Mais Élina n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le souvenir, car Lucile n'avait marqué qu'une brève pause avant de poursuivre.

- Et d'après la soeur voyante du coloc de Drake, les personnages du livre, c'est nous.

- Nous ? répéta Élina. Toi, moi, Jon ?

Mais c'était un roman, n'est-ce pas ? Et même pas un roman historique réaliste, d'après le peu qu'elle en savait.

- Toi, moi, Jon _et Drake _! précisa Lucile, guettant la réaction de sa soeur.

Avec un temps de retard, Élina comprit pourquoi.

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu crois ça !

Il y avait de quoi se demander si les consultations de la voyante mentionnée plus tôt incluaient une bouteille d'alcool fort à partager avec ses clients. Sauf que Lucile n'avait pas l'air ivre.

_**x x x**_

Passé à la page "Vlad Dracula" (alias Vlad III, prince de Valachie), Drake lisait avec d'autant plus d'horreur que certaines choses lui semblaient plus ou moins familières. Qu'il ait vécu en ces temps et ces lieux, il pourrait facilement le croire. Mais que cette biographie soit la sienne ? Non. D'ailleurs, certains détails ne concordaient pas avec ce que Lison lui avait dit. N'empêche, il y avait quelque chose...

Quand le serveur apporta le verre qu'il avait commandé, il le vida pratiquement d'un trait.

_**x x x**_

Contrairement à d'autres hommes ayant abandonné leurs études pour gagner de quoi élever un enfant arrivé avec quelques années d'avance sur le planning idéal, Abraham Leclerc n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. La médecine l'intéressait toujours mais, malgré la routine et un salaire peu élevé, son emploi actuel lui convenait, les horaires fixes lui permettant de jouer du clavier dans un groupe de rock métal le soir et le week-end.

Parfois, il se demandait si son fils ne préférerait pas ce genre de vie aussi. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait choisi la fac de droit uniquement pour "faire bien" mais, en dehors de ça, c'était tellement un artiste... Depuis des mois, Abraham y pensait chaque fois qu'il voyait Jonathan (qu'il n'appelait jamais Jon) hésiter à lui dire quelque chose.

Cette fois, comme il venait d'apprendre l'existence de la dénommée Élina, il s'attendit même à entendre annoncer que l'histoire allait se répéter - bébé compris. Puis il se souvint que Jonathan ne connaissait pas cette fille depuis longtemps et que donc, même en admettant qu'ils aient passé ensemble la nuit suivant la fête dont il avait parlé (hypothèse peu probable, autant qu'un père puisse juger de ce que son fils considérerait comme acceptable ou non), il serait trop tôt pour qu'elle soit sûre d'une telle conséquence. En revanche, la partie "j'arrête mes études" - avec un "pour me consacrer à la musique" en plus - semblait si évidente que c'était presque comme si les mots avaient déjà été prononcés.

Et pourtant non. Rien à voir.

- Est-ce que... À ton avis, si... Se demander si on pourrait avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un dans une autre vie, c'est complètement hérétique ?

Pris au dépourvu, Abraham n'émit qu'une exclamation de stupeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son fils lui demandait conseil sur une question de religion, mais celle-là était bien étrange. D'où venait donc cette idée ?

- Élina. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue, je...

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Il fallait que le petit soit vraiment amoureux pour délirer à ce point-là.

- Donc tu tentes d'expliquer un coup de foudre par une vie antérieure ?

- Te moque pas, c'est pas drôle ! protesta le "petit" (qui, depuis quelques années, était bien plus grand que son père, en fait). Y a un truc chelou.

- Oui : ta façon de parler.

Ce n'était peut-être réellement pas le moment de plaisanter, mais ce genre de réplique était tellement habituel entre eux que ne rien dire aurait paru anormal.

- Un truc _bizarre_, corrigea Jonathan en exagérant un air agacé. Mais sérieusement ! Déjà, elle a rêvé que je la demandais en mariage. Bon, d'accord, c'est une fille, mais enfin, le jour où on s'est rencontrés, quand même...

Sans doute valait-il mieux éviter d'en rajouter avec un commentaire sur l'intuition féminine qui aurait pu souffler à la jeune fille qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'un garçon ayant grand besoin d'aide pour tenir sa maison.

_**x x x**_

Comme la version e-book de "Dracula" ne coûtait rien, Élina n'avait pas besoin d'attendre que Lucile ait fini le livre pour le lire à son tour. Elle était donc allée chercher son propre e-reader et avait téléchargé le même fichier. Lucile tournait de temps en temps la tête de son côté, cherchant à deviner où elle était arrivée dans l'histoire.

Peu après avoir entamé le premier chapitre, Élina avait ri en faisant remarquer que, d'un point de vue moderne, "_I had all sorts of queer dreams_" pourrait être pris comme preuve que finalement si, Jonathan était bien gay dans ce livre aussi (et Lucile avait été très tentée d'envoyer à Jon un message demandant s'il avait fait "toutes sortes de rêves bizarres et/ou gays" ces derniers temps). Rien d'autre depuis.

Lucile avait maintenant atteint un passage qui l'intriguait particulièrement, et elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention à sa soeur quand celle-ci prit à nouveau la parole.

- Non mais déjà les histoires de vampires, c'est n'importe quoi, alors là ! Drake est adorable, il a rien d'effrayant, quoi !

- C'est exagéré, évidemment, répondit distraitement Lucile sans quitter sa page des yeux.

- J'aime beaucoup Jonathan, en tout cas.

- Forcément.

Lucile aussi l'aimait bien, et s'était vite persuadée, au fil des pages, qu'elle l'avait réellement connu. S'il s'était agi d'une histoire plus vraisemblable, elle y aurait cru sans réserve.

Se décidant à accorder toute son attention à la conversation, elle posa le livre électronique sur ses genoux.

- Je vois parfaitement Jon dans le rôle, poursuivait Élina. Mais Drake...

Oui, pour Drake, c'était différent. Comment comparer une personne ordinaire à une créature mythique ? Et pourtant...

Sachant que sa soeur n'apprécierait pas de l'entendre dire ce qu'elle pensait, Lucile se contenta de lancer "C'est sûr qu'il a rien d'un vieux à moustache !" dans un petit éclat de rire.

Mais Drake avait bien quelque chose de légèrement inquiétant par moments. Repensant à la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand il s'était penché vers elle, Lucile était bien près de croire qu'il pouvait vraiment avoir été un vampire.

_**x x x**_

Au moment du dessert, Jon avait fini par reposer la question que la mention d'Élina (et tout ce qui avait suivi) lui avait presque fait oublier. Et cette fois son père répondit sérieusement.

- En fait, certaines personnes disent que ce n'est pas contraire à la Bible, notamment parce que, d'après eux, il est clair que St Jean Baptiste était considéré comme la réincarnation du prophète Élie et que ça ne choquait personne. Mais d'autres citations indiquent le contraire et, franchement, je les trouve plus convaincantes.

À l'évidence, il n'approuvait pas l'idée que son fils se mette à croire à une chose que la majorité des chrétiens considéraient comme fausse. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Jon n'avait pas pu expliquer à quel point son attirance pour Élina était étrange, puisque sa soudaineté n'était pas ce qu'elle avait de plus étonnant.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé de tout dire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, puisque lui-même comptait bien ignorer ou combattre cette part de sa personnalité qu'il considérait comme un terrible défaut ? Si on lui demandait comment il imaginait sa vie à trente ans, il répondait sincèrement qu'il se voyait notaire (d'où les études de droit dont il venait de terminer la première année), marié, et père d'un petit garçon. Quant à savoir pourquoi un garçon plutôt qu'une fille... Il s'était toujours dit que ça devait être parce que c'était le modèle de famille auquel il était habitué (même si, bien sûr, il espérait que cet enfant-là aurait une mère aussi vivante qu'aimante pour bien plus que les six premières années de sa vie) mais, maintenant qu'il se posait des questions au sujet d'Élina, il commençait à se demander s'ils avaient eu un fils ensemble dans cet hypothétique passé commun.

Jon s'aperçut brusquement qu'il ne suivait plus du tout ce que disait son père. Apparemment, celui-ci s'était lancé dans une série d'exemples et contre-exemples. Hélas, la conclusion restait la même : lui, il n'y croyait pas. Sous-entendu : Jon ferait bien de ne pas y croire non plus.

- Tu préférerais que je sois complètement gay ?

Stupéfaction. Des deux côtés, parce que Jon n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. L'occasion s'était présentée et il l'avait saisie, l'agacement aidant. Mais il le regrettait déjà.

- Non, rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre à un "Hein ?" que, contre toutes probabilités, il avait décidé de prendre comme une invitation à répéter une phrase mal comprise (ce groupe de dix personnes à l'autre bout de la salle riait assez fort pour couvrir sa voix, non ?).

- Jonathan ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Bon, d'accord, l'espoir était stupide. Maintenant, le seul moyen de s'en sortir serait de faire croire que ça ne voulait pas dire ce que ça avait l'air de vouloir dire. Il n'avait pas affirmé être gay, après tout - seulement demandé (ironiquement, ou du moins pourrait-il le prétendre) si ça choquerait moins son père que le fait de s'interroger sur un possible cas de réincarnation. Il avait une petite chance de convaincre (s'il arrivait à faire oublier le mot "complètement", difficilement justifiable). Mais ce mensonge rendrait encore plus difficile un éventuel aveu ultérieur. Or, il venait de se rendre compte que, si effrayante que soit l'idée d'aborder un tel sujet avec son père, il ne se sentait plus capable de le lui cacher éternellement.

Les yeux fixés sur sa coupe de glace (café liégeois, commande aussi habituelle que le steak), déplaçant du bout de la cuillère un morceau de chocolat en forme de grain de café, il parla à la limite du chuchotement.

- Élina est la seule fille que j'arrive à trouver vraiment attirante. Sans même essayer, en fait. Mais sinon...

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étirer jusqu'à atteindre une longueur de minutes, son père ne dit rien. N'osant toujours pas le regarder, Jon fut même tenté de s'excuser, comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Il aurait presque préféré un éclat de colère à ce silence qui respirait la déception. Et puis son père parla enfin... et ce fut Jon qui s'énerva. Parce que, de tous les commentaires auxquels il aurait pu s'attendre, celui-là était peut-être le plus ridicule.

- Je me disais bien qu'être ami avec un danseur...

- Mais Flo est pas gay ! C'est _moi _qui n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de le regarder comme je ne regarde jamais les filles !

Enfin, sauf Élina, maintenant... Après une brève pause (pendant laquelle son père se contenta de le dévisager avec l'air de se demander s'il devait le prendre au sérieux), Jon ajouta cette phrase d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, en accord avec le prénom qu'elle contenait.

- Dans ce cas, cette fille est un don de Dieu pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Tout en ayant vaguement conscience que cette réplique avait quelque chose de révoltant (Drake l'aurait détestée, et pas seulement parce qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu), Jon la trouva rassurante. Son père l'aimait toujours, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et en plus il avait peut-être raison.

_**x x x**_

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lis ça.

- Parce que tu es curieuse.

Curieuse, Élina l'était et l'admit volontiers.

- Mais je refuse de croire que cette voyante ne délire pas ! ajouta-t-elle avec insistance.

Lucile haussa les épaules, et Élina se demanda comment elle pouvait prendre aussi calmement l'idée d'avoir été un personnage de roman (et quel genre de roman !). Ou, si elle était perturbée aussi, elle le cachait bien. Au lieu de s'inquiéter des coïncidences, elle venait de déclarer trouver _amusant _que les prénoms de Drake et Jon rappellent Dracula et Jonathan.

- Lucile... commença Élina avec l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'elle trouvait ça plus effrayant que drôle.

Mais, visiblement, le prénom fut pris comme la suite d'une énumération : Drake, Jon, Lucile - Dracula, Jonathan, Lucy...

- Même toi : Elisabeta-Mina ! Femme de Dracula dans une vie, fiancée de Jonathan dans la suivante... Pas étonnant que tu kiffes les deux !

Élina lança à sa soeur un regard indiquant qu'elle risquait de finir par douter de sa santé mentale. Parce que "pas étonnant"... C'était un peu fort.

- Arrête de parler comme si tu y croyais !

- Arrête de prétendre que tu arrives à ne pas y croire du tout ! répliqua Lucile du tac au tac.

Cette fois, Élina en avait assez. Éteignant sa liseuse, elle la posa sur la table basse.

- Je ne veux pas envisager que ça puisse être vrai, ça fait trop peur ! On devrait arrêter de lire, se préparer un truc à manger et parler d'autre chose.

Mais, comme Lucile le fit remarquer, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bien que déterminée à chasser cette histoire de son esprit, Élina aussi avait un doute sur la possibilité de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

_**x x x**_

Loris ne prêtait aucune attention au contenu de son assiette, pas plus qu'à celui de l'émission de télévision qu'il suivait habituellement avec un intérêt auquel l'animateur n'était pas du tout étranger. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et ne reprit part à la conversation que lorsque Sabine s'adressa directement à lui.

- Si je dis que tu devrais manger plus, vous allez encore dire que je parle comme maman, hein ?

Loris faillit répliquer que ce serait soit ça soit "De quoi je me mêle ?" mais opta finalement pour une autre réponse, plus amusante pour lui... et moins pour son autre soeur.

- Et si je réponds que je veux pas trop manger pour pas devenir comme Lison, elle va encore me frapper avec son nounours.

- C'est une nounoursette, corrigea aussitôt l'intéressée. Et tu es un connard.

- Ah non, ne commencez pas ! soupira Sabine.

Pour une fois, Loris renonça à relever l'insulte. Pas pour que Sabine puisse manger tranquillement, bien sûr. Juste parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

- Je m'inquiète pour Drake, en fait, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Ça, moi aussi, dit Sabine sans paraître surprise (pourtant, s'inquiéter pour les gens, ce n'était pas tellement le genre de Loris, d'ordinaire). Un choc pareil...

- C'est pas ma faute, hein ! précisa Lison comme si les autres l'avaient accusée.

Loris l'ignora.

- Il faudrait que j'aille voir où il est.

Il voulut se lever, mais Sabine l'arrêta.

- Termine ton assiette d'abord !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Loris reprit sa fourchette.

- Oui, maman ! lança-t-il, sarcastique.

_**x x x**_

Drake commençait à s'ennuyer. En plus, le niveau de batterie de son téléphone ne lui permettrait plus très longtemps de lire tout ce qu'il pourrait encore trouver en ligne sur Dracula et le personnage historique dont celui du roman était vaguement inspiré.

Ouvrant un moteur de recherche, il tapa le nom de la boîte de nuit où Loris et lui avaient rencontré Jonathan et Florian. Heures d'ouverture... Bon, vu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour aller jusque là, il pourrait partir bientôt. Peut-être encore un petit verre en attendant ?

_**x x x**_

Rentré chez lui, Jon avait pris sa guitare pour se mettre à la composition d'une chanson dont quelques mesures lui était venues en tête sans qu'il les cherche (ce qui lui arrivait souvent, surtout dans les transports, les jours où il s'apercevait qu'il avait encore oublié de recharger son lecteur mp3). Il était tard, mais avec le raffut que faisaient ses voisins quand ils invitaient des amis, il ferait beau voir qu'ils protestent pour un peu de musique.

Hélas, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il tenait le refrain mais pas encore les couplets, et le répéter en boucle en espérant finir par trouver sur quoi enchaîner devenait lassant. Finalement, il décida que ça suffisait pour ce soir et alluma son ordinateur. Il aurait dû demander à Élina si elle avait MSN... Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache.

_Lu, c'est quoi l'adresse e-mail de ta soeur ? _envoya-t-il par SMS.

Puis il retourna à son écran d'ordinateur et, laissant le champ de destinataire provisoirement vide, se mit à écrire un message que, contrairement à son habitude, il signa "Jonathan".

_**x x x**_

Au bar de la boîte de nuit, Drake examinait la carte des boissons, cherchant quelque chose d'original à tester. Une exclamation néerlandaise correspondant plus ou moins au français "Oh, mais c'est pas vrai !" lui échappa quand il arriva à une liste de cocktails dont une ligne lui sauta aux yeux.

_Dracula_... Juste quand il commençait à penser à autre chose !

_**x x x**_

Élina avait bien tenté de reprendre le livre qu'elle lisait la veille, mais son esprit la ramenait sans cesse au journal de Jonathan Harker. Elle finit donc par fermer le roman historique dont les personnages ne parvenaient plus à retenir son attention, et ralluma sa liseuse.

Installée sur le côté, un bras glissé entre ses deux oreillers et l'e-reader idéalement posé pour allier confort de lecture et accessibilité du bouton tourne-page, elle retrouva Jonathan en Transylvanie, puis Mina et Lucy en Angleterre.

Quand elle s'endormit, l'appareil passa en mode veille mais l'histoire se poursuivit dans ses rêves. Elle était Mina, Lucile était Lucy, et tout semblait normal.

_**x x x**_

Suivant (une fois n'est pas coutume) un conseil de Sabine, Loris avait commencé par essayer d'appeler Drake, puis lui avait envoyé plusieurs SMS à quelques minutes d'intervalle, demandant "Ça va ?" et surtout "T'es où ?". Tout cela sans succès. Soit Drake n'avait pas vu les messages, soit il avait décidé de les ignorer. Loris n'était donc pas plus avancé. Heureusement, comme Drake ne connaissait pas encore bien Paris, la liste des endroits où il était le plus susceptible de se rendre n'était pas bien longue.

Un bar près de chez eux... Non.

Le café du rendez-vous avec "Elisabeta"... Non plus.

Maintenant, vu l'heure tardive, une boîte de nuit n'était pas à exclure. Il y avait celle où Drake était allé avec ses collègues danseurs peu après son arrivée, mais Loris préféra parier sur la deuxième option. Seulement, il fallait qu'il passe se changer avant. Pas question d'arriver là en vêtements ordinaires et sans maquillage ni talons hauts - il avait une réputation à tenir.

_**x x x**_

Comme sa soeur, Lucile avait repris sa lecture après être allée se coucher, mais le message de Jon l'avait interrompue, et maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'y répondre sans demander l'avis d'Élina. Ils avaient l'air tout à fait réconciliés mais... Enfin, on verrait bien. D'ailleurs, elle était curieuse de voir ce que Jon allait écrire. Parce qu'Élina la laisserait lire l'e-mail, c'était (presque) sûr.

Elle hésitait entre continuer à lire et essayer de dormir. Essayer, parce qu'elle doutait d'y arriver facilement. Avec juste ce que Lison lui avait dit, elle n'avait pas pu croire que ça puisse être vrai, mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu depuis... Oui, elle était Lucy, c'était presque une évidence. Sans trop savoir s'il s'agissait d'un tour de son imagination ou d'une véritable bribe de souvenir, elle arrivait même à visualiser le moment où Drake l'avait mordue. Enfin, pas vraiment Drake, mais... C'était là que ça devenait effrayant. Si les vampires avaient bien existé, est-ce qu'ils existaient encore ?

Et est-ce que Jon se moquerait d'elle si elle l'appelait pour lui demander si par hasard il n'aurait pas un autre pendentif en forme de petite croix comme celui qu'il portait toujours ?

_**x x x**_

- Hé, Drac !

La main sur son épaule ne dérangea pas Drake. Le surnom, en revanche...

- C'est _Drake_, Sor... Jor... Loris ! bafouilla-t-il.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où le S était venu. Le J (prononcé comme un Y), oui, parce que Joris était un de ses amis d'Amsterdam (et un prénom répandu aux Pays-Bas en général), mais il ne connaissait personne dont le nom commence par "Sor".

- T'es pas un peu beurré, toi ? questionna son ami d'un ton signifiant qu'il n'en doutait pas.

- Drac's faute ! répliqua Drake, mélangeant français et anglais.

En même temps, il désigna son verre du doigt, mais Loris n'en comprit pas mieux pour autant.

- La faute de Drac ? Ta faute, donc ?

- Non ! Dracula... Ça !

Montrer le nom sur la carte des boissons se révéla plus efficace.

- Ah ! Et tu en as bu combien ?

Plusieurs. Pas encore beaucoup, mais si on y ajoutait les bières qu'il avait prises au café avant... Non, il ne savait plus. Et aussi, il avait lu tant de pages en néerlandais et en anglais qu'il avait du mal à repasser en "mode français".

- _'k weet 't niet_, répondit-il finalement.

Puis, à la réflexion, il ajouta "_Dunno_", supposant que l'anglais serait plus clair pour Loris. Il retrouva "(je ne) sais pas" juste un peu trop tard, alors que son colocataire s'écriait déjà "Et tu parles même plus français !"

- Encore heureux que tu comprends quand même, enchaîna Loris avant que Drake ait pu l'informer que son français n'avait pas complètement disparu. Parce que moi, le néerlandais...

Drake eut un sourire amusé.

- _Wanna try Romanian?_

* * *

_**Notes et traductions :**__  
_

La phrase "I had all sorts of queer dreams" (extraite du chapitre 1 de "Dracula") signifiait simplement "J'ai fait toutes sortes de rêves bizarres", mais de nos jours le mot "queer" est surtout utilisé comme plus ou moins synonyme de "gay" (injurieux ou non selon qui l'utilise), et les anglophones trouvent aussi amusant le "nouveau sens" que prennent certaines phrases de "vieux" romans à cause de ça.

"'k weet 't niet" et "dunno" sont des versions abrégées de "ik weet het niet" et "I don't know". Comme indiqué dans le texte, les deux signifient "je ne sais pas".___  
_

___Wanna try Romanian?  
_Tu veux qu'on essaie en roumain ?_  
_


	8. Chapitre 8

Toutes ces semaines d'attente pour un chapitre finalement écrit en deux jours (sauf que, comme toujours, les corrections prennent plus de temps)... Je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère arriver à écrire le suivant dans pas trop longtemps.

Il y a des phrases en anglais (conversations de Drake avec sa partenaire de danse américaine) mais, pour les éventuelles personnes réfractaires à cette langue, la narration devrait aider à comprendre sans avoir besoin de regarder les traductions que je mets quand même à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ils dansaient - dansaient, dansaient, comme s'ils ne devaient jamais s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Tant qu'ils dansaient, elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. S'ils s'arrêtaient, elle s'éloignerait, et il la perdrait peut-être.

Pourquoi cette crainte ? Elle l'aimait, il le savait. Elle était là de son plein gré et en était heureuse. Elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir peur.

Peur ? Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ? Il l'aimait, elle devait le savoir. Même s'il ne disait rien, elle ne pouvait pas en douter. Elle non plus ne parlait pas, et il savait quand même.

Ils ne dansaient plus, mais peu importait. Elle était toujours là. Il pouvait l'embrasser - elle n'attendait que ça. L'embrasser sur les lèvres, et puis...

Là, elle aurait dû avoir peur. Mais non. Elle le voulait aussi. Elle savait. Il savait qu'elle savait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle l'attendait comme elle avait attendu le baiser. Elle la souhaitait. La morsure. Alors...

**_x_**

Saleté de téléphone ! Maudits soient ces appareils infernaux qui sonnaient aux moments les plus inopportuns, et si fort qu'ils donnaient mal à la tête.

Drake avait quand même vaguement conscience d'être un peu de mauvaise foi. Le téléphone n'y pouvait rien si son propriétaire avait passé la moitié de la nuit au bar d'un établissement autorisé à vendre de l'alcool. Mais maudire un objet est toujours plus simple que d'admettre qu'on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à soi-même. C'est aussi pourquoi, comme la lumière du jour le frappait en plein visage, il reprocha au volet de ne pas être fermé. Se cachant sous sa couette, il ajouta même, pour faire bonne mesure, des récriminations contre le soleil qui agresse les gens dès leur réveil.

Hélas, si la lumière ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, le téléphone n'avait pas l'air décidé à cesser de lui vriller les tympans. Il fallut bien sortir de l'abri pour lui clouer le bec. Et, accessoirement, découvrir l'identité du sadique qui le faisait sonner avec tant d'insistance.

Juliana. Si elle tenait vraiment à lui parler, elle aurait pu se déplacer. Il n'aurait vu aucun inconvénient à l'inviter dans son lit. En plus, elle le savait. Mais elle n'était pas intéressée. C'était vexant.

- _Drake, where are you?_

Même pas de bonjour... Il aurait pu le lui faire remarquer, rien que pour l'embêter, mais comme l'espèce de grognement émis en décrochant pouvait difficilement être considéré comme une salutation amicale, il valait sans doute mieux se taire.

- _In my bed_, répondit-il donc, les yeux déjà refermés.

- _What? Do you know what time it is? You're late!_

Drake rouvrit les yeux, choqué. En retard ? On n'était pas dimanche ? Son état actuel ressemblait tellement au résultat d'un samedi soir... Mais non, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Dimanche, c'était le jour où il avait invité Lucile à rencontrer Lison chez lui pour tenter d'y voir plus clair dans leurs impressions bizarres. C'était la veille. On était donc lundi.

Il tenta bien de se lever brusquement mais y renonça vite et reposa la tête sur son oreiller, une main sur le front.

- _We're waiting for you_, insistait Juliana_. Get up and come at once!_

- _I can't._

- _What? Why?_

D'après sa voix, elle s'inquiétait. C'était gentil. Mais il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

- _Because I drank a little._

- _"A little" as in "way too much"?_

Envolée, l'inquiétude. Juliana n'était pas du genre à lui reprocher de trop boire quand ils sortaient ensemble (amicalement, bien sûr), mais elle prenait son travail bien trop au sérieux pour ne pas s'indigner qu'il soit allé se saouler à la veille d'une répétition. Lui-même n'en était pas fier, d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre "_probably_" d'un ton indifférent. Beaucoup plus facile que de se lancer dans des explications.

- _Honestly, what were you thinking?_

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, Drake aurait pu rire et dire à Juliana qu'elle devrait cesser de se prendre pour sa mère. N'ayant pas envie de rire, il se contenta de répliquer que son but avait été de ne _pas _penser. Plus précisément, de ne plus penser aux vampires.

- _And I drank too much Dracula_, conclut-il comme s'il n'y avait là rien que de très ordinaire.

Ce qui fit croire à Juliana qu'il était toujours ivre au point de délirer car, bien entendu, elle n'avait rien compris. Il s'apprêtait à jurer que ça avait un sens et à promettre de le démontrer plus tard, mais elle avait l'air de s'en moquer. Et il fallait reconnaître que lui rappeler qu'il ferait bien de se lever tout de suite était "un peu" plus urgent. Si seulement elle avait pu le faire plus calmement...

- _Juliana, please stop yelling!_ la coupa-t-il au milieu d'une phrase dont le volume sonore était presque aussi déplaisant que celui de la sonnerie.

- _I'm not yelling!_

Elle ne criait pas ? Eh bien, ça y ressemblait fort. Mais mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail, sinon la conversation n'en finirait jamais.

- _Okay, stop _talking_ and let me try to get up. I'll be there as soon as possible._

C'est-à-dire dans une heure, peut-être. Comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, Juliana lui rappela sans pitié que le chorégraphe, lui, n'hésiterait pas à hurler réellement si "aussi vite que possible" ne signifiait pas "très vite". Et Drake savait qu'il aurait intérêt à trouver une meilleure excuse que "j'ai bu trop de Dracula". Surtout qu'il se voyait mal aller dire qu'il fallait bien ça pour se remettre quand on venait d'apprendre qu'on avait été un vampire dans une autre vie.

_**x x x**_

Sortant de sa chambre, sa liseuse à la main, Élina trouva Lucile avec le sienne posée contre une boîte de céréales adossée à la bouteille de lait.

- Tu as l'intention de lire toute la journée aussi ?

Oui. Tant mieux. Élina se sentirait moins idiote d'être obnubilée par cette histoire. Et, comme Lucile le fit remarquer, heureusement qu'elles étaient en vacances. Jamais elles n'auraient pu se concentrer sur des cours en sachant que le livre les attendait, plein d'absurdités mais peut-être aussi de clés qui pourraient leur ouvrir les portes d'un passé oublié, éclairant les mystères du présent. Si c'était vrai. Mais Mina, Lucy et Jonathan semblaient si familiers qu'il était presque impossible de douter encore. Le seul problème, c'était Dracula.

À propos, le pauvre Drake devait encore avoir des répétitions toute la journée. Élina aurait bien aimé pouvoir y assister, d'ailleurs. Le regarder danser l'aurait sûrement aidée à chasser la crainte irraisonnée qu'il ait vraiment pu être un monstre.

- J'espère que c'est pas une histoire de vampires, son spectacle ! plaisanta Lucile.

Élina savait que non. Il lui en avait parlé avant que leur rendez-vous soit interrompu par l'arrivée de Lucile et de Jon. Elle s'apprêtait à répéter ce qu'il en avait raconté quand Lucile se souvint qu'elle avait un message à transmettre.

- Jon demande si tu as lu tes e-mails parce qu'il a un peu peur d'avoir exagéré dans ce qu'il t'a écrit hier soir. Donc il faut que tu ailles voir...

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, Élina se précipita vers sa chambre, où son portable était resté.

- ...dès que tu auras fini de manger, termina inutilement Lucile. Ou pas.

**_x x x_**

Après une douche et, surtout, un cachet contre le mal de tête, Drake se sentait presque assez bien pour aller danser. Presque. Il avait si peu dormi que retourner se coucher restait quand même plus tentant.

Comme il sortait de la salle de bain en petite tenue, Loris lui lança un regard appréciateur. Bon, ça prouvait au moins qu'il n'avait plus une tête de déterré - expression que Drake se félicita de ne pas avoir prononcée, car Loris (qui la lui avait apprise un autre jour) n'aurait pas manqué de la trouver merveilleusement appropriée pour un vampire.

- Café ?

Drake hésita un peu puis, décidant qu'au point où il en était, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeraient pas grand-chose, il prit la tasse que Loris avait remplie sans attendre sa réponse.

- Merci. Je suis en retard mais...

S'asseoir ne lui ferait pas perdre plus de temps que de boire son café debout, n'est-ce pas ? Il tira donc sa chaise pour prendre place en face de son colocataire.

- C'était pas ton alarme, la sonnerie ?

- Non. Oubliée, l'alarme. C'était ma partenaire. Et maintenant sûrement elle pense je suis fou parce que je disais "_I drank too much Dracula_".

Comme il s'y attendait, Loris éclata de rire.

- Je confirme que t'en as bu beaucoup trop ! Et j'ai trop galéré à te ramener. T'es lourd quand tu t'appuies sur moi, tu sais ?

Lourd ? Bon, pour quelqu'un comme Loris (franchement frêle comparé à Drake), oui, sans doute.

- Mais tu ne disais pas je suis lourd le jour où on... commença Drake, taquin, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne savait pas quel verbe employer en français.

Sans paraître trouver la réplique moins amusante pour autant, Loris en suggéra un qui, précisa-t-il, était généralement considéré comme très vulgaire. Parfait, donc, pour correspondre au mot anglais que Drake avait eu à l'esprit.

- Mais je confirme aussi : je m'en plaignais pas. Tu refais ça quand tu veux ! Enfin, sauf que...

Oui, sauf qu'il y avait Élina. C'était elle que Drake voulait, évidemment. Pas de cette façon - pas juste pour ça - mais entre autres choses, ce serait bien. Malheureusement, il avait désormais une nouvelle raison de craindre qu'elle préfère Jon.

- Elle va plus me vouloir jamais si elle sait. Je fais peur, non ?

Loris avait peut-être interprété la première phrase comme "si elle savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous", mais la deuxième indiquait assez clairement de quoi il s'agissait.

- Peur ? Pas à moi, en tout cas !

Non, évidemment. Au contraire, il devait adorer, voire regretter que Drake ne soit plus qu'une personne ordinaire, incapable de l'aider dans sa quête d'immortalité - car il était assez fou pour souhaiter être (re)transformé.

- Mais toi, tu es...

Il voulait dire "fan de vampires" mais, l'interrompant, Loris en profita pour glisser une nouvelle information-divagation.

- ...un des nombreux vampires dont tu étais le maître. C'est pas classe, ça ?

Drake ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Maître"... Il aimait bien l'idée.

- Peut-être... Tu fais tout ce que je veux ?

**_x x x_**

Visiblement bouleversée par le message de Jon, Élina restait muette, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Allait-elle enfin se décider à dire quelque chose ? Lucile bouillait de curiosité. Finalement, elle se leva pour faire le tour de la table et jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de sa soeur qui, cherchant d'abord instinctivement à cacher ce qui était écrit, renonça presque aussitôt.

- Après tout, tu peux bien lire ! dit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

Triomphante, Lucile se jeta dessus.

_Élina,_

_On ne se connaît pratiquement pas, j'en ai conscience, mais si tu crois à ces histoires d'autres vies, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance._

- Si lui n'y croit toujours pas, je me demande ce qu'il va dire quand on va ajouter qu'il était Jonathan Harker ! commenta Lucile.

Elle était impatiente de le savoir mais Élina, rabat-joie, déclara qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le lui dire. Non mais, vraiment ! Imaginait-elle qu'elles arriveraient à ne pas y penser chaque fois qu'elles verraient Jon ? Ou était-ce plutôt qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le revoir ? De toute façon, Lucile ne croyait pas un instant qu'Élina pourrait résister longtemps, quelles que soient ses raisons de préférer se tenir à l'écart.

- On avisera sur le moment, décréta-t-elle finalement pour éviter qu'une discussion interminable l'empêche de lire la suite.

_J'ai parlé avec mon père pendant le dîner - de toi, mais aussi de ce que je lui avais caché avant parce que je craignais qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me voir s'il savait. Tu sais ce que la Bible en dit, hein ? "Abomination"..._

Lucile avait eu l'intention de continuer à lire sans s'interrompre, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas se taire.

- Ah, le pauvre, si son père est un fana de la Bible, je comprends mieux qu'il crise quand on lui demande s'il est gay ! s'écria-t-elle, prise d'un de ces accès de remords dont elle aurait sans doute bien fait de se souvenir plus souvent avant de refaire les mêmes bêtises.

- C'est même pas seulement son père, apparemment, répondit Élina alors que les phrases suivantes faisaient penser à peu près la même chose à Lucile.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait d'irréparable et maintenant tu es là pour me détourner des tentations. Aucune autre fille n'en est capable mais toi, tu le peux, j'en suis convaincu. Tu es un don de Dieu pour me remettre dans le droit chemin._

- C'est pas un peu abusé ?

Jon aurait certainement trouvé l'éclat de rire de Lucile déplacé, voire insultant, mais elle s'attendait si peu à ce qu'il délire à ce point... Car, pour elle, ça ne pouvait être que du délire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle refusait de croire qu'il n'existait qu'un "droit chemin", les autres étant interdits.

- C'est gentil, en tout cas, glissa Élina d'une voix mal assurée, comme si elle craignait que sa soeur se moque d'elle. Mais un peu effrayant, aussi. Je doute d'être à la hauteur.

Lucile fit de son mieux pour ne pas donner un ton trop sarcastique à sa réponse ("C'est sûr que c'est une grosse responsabilité !"), mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Élina n'ajouta rien.

_C'est ce que dit mon père et je pense qu'il a raison. Avec toi, je pourrais avoir une vie normale, sans même devoir faire semblant d'être heureux puisque je t'aimerais sincèrement, alors que jusqu'à notre rencontre je ne pensais pas possible d'aimer une fille._

- Oh, la déclaration indirecte !

Ça, au moins, Lucile n'avait pas envie d'en rire. Et elle pensait avoir atteint la partie de message qui avait laissé Élina toute rêveuse, mais un "Attends de voir la suite !" la détrompa presque aussitôt.

_Donc oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : le fait que Drake ne soit pas gay ne le rend pas forcément mieux pour toi. Il y a des tas de filles qui lui plaisent, il n'a pas besoin de toi en particulier. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi._

Oh, Jon était donc décidé à se battre pour conquérir la belle ? Et, à en juger par la réaction d'Élina, cet e-mail lui avait fait marquer pas mal de points. Lucile ne trouvait toutefois pas le raisonnement tout à fait justifié.

- C'est pas faux mais enfin, tu es très spéciale pour Drake aussi, dit-elle à Élina après avoir cité le passage.

- Jon ne le sait pas !

Élina avait sûrement parlé sans réfléchir, sinon elle n'aurait pas accepté implicitement les visions de Lison en soulignant que Jon n'en avait pas connaissance.

- Tiens, tu y crois, maintenant ? lança Lucile avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Dracula ou pas, qu'il m'aimait et que je l'aimais aussi, oui, je le crois ! répliqua Élina avec la plus grande conviction. Et pareil pour Jon. Mais lis, allez !

Il y avait donc encore mieux ? Sans se faire prier, Lucile passa à la suite.

_Tu es ma seule chance de bonheur et j'ai vraiment envie de te rendre heureuse aussi._

- Ah ouais, quand même ! C'est presque une demande en mariage !

Apparemment, Élina pensait la même chose.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte et que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait peur d'avoir exagéré ? demanda-t-elle sans que Lucile puisse déterminer si elle était effrayée par la quasi-déclaration ou si, au contraire, elle espérait ne pas l'avoir mal interprétée.

- Y a des chances. Ça t'a choquée ou pas ?

- Non. Je suis juste...

Aucun mot ne semblant lui convenir, Élina laissa la phrase inachevée, et seulement ponctuée d'un soupir que Lucile jugea suffisamment éloquent. Son interprétation se trouva d'ailleurs confirmée quand Élina reprit la parole, juste un instant plus tard.

- Si y avait que lui, je crois que je pourrais être assez folle pour accepter de l'épouser.

- Forcément : tu avais déjà accepté, hein, Mina ?

- En fait c'est toi qui es folle de pas me dire que je le suis, déclara "Mina", l'air contrarié.

Était-ce donc une sorte de reproche ? Lucile était-elle censée essayer de raisonner sa soeur ? Sincèrement, elle ne pensait pas qu'Élina puisse la prendre plus au sérieux qu'elle-même si elle s'aventurait sur ce terrain. Et d'ailleurs, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Qu'Élina en ait conscience ou non, il semblait évident qu'elle ne voulait s'entendre dire que c'était de la folie que pour pouvoir avancer des arguments destinés à convaincre (et à se convaincre) qu'une décision d'apparence déraisonnable ne serait pas forcément regrettée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucile décida de remettre à plus tard la conversation éventuelle, pour l'excellente raison qu'il lui restait quelques lignes à lire.

_Peut-être que nos rêves viennent de là, en fait. On est bien faits l'un pour l'autre, non pas parce qu'on s'est connus dans une autre vie mais parce qu'on est destinés à être ensemble dans celle-ci._

- Ah ouais, c'est une façon de voir les choses...

Mais Lucile ne la trouvait pas aussi intéressante, et Élina n'avait pas l'air très convaincue non plus. Jon semblait d'ailleurs s'y être attendu.

_C'est ce que je veux croire, en tout cas. Si tu préfères l'autre version, c'est ton droit. De toute façon, le résultat est le même : j'ai beau savoir que c'est insensé parce que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi, j'ai quand même envie de te dire je t'aime._

- Oh !

Après toutes les phrases qui le suggéraient plus ou moins clairement, ces mots n'auraient peut-être pas dû surprendre autant. Pourtant, Lucile devait s'avouer impressionnée que Jon les ai écrits - et surtout qu'ils ne les aient pas effacés.

- Tu vois pourquoi je suis toute...

Une fois de plus, Élina renonça à finir sa phrase. De toute façon, Lucile était trop occupée à lire la fin du message pour lui prêter attention.

_Tu veux bien me laisser la possibilité de démontrer que ça ne changera pas une fois que je te connaîtrai vraiment ?_

_Avec autant de baisers que tu m'autoriseras à t'en donner,_

_Jonathan_

- Bon, épouse-le ! fut la seule chose que Lucile trouva à dire.

Plus tard, seulement, elle remarqua que Jon avait signé de son prénom entier (qu'elle avait lu "Djonathann" sans réfléchir, d'ailleurs) et se demanda si lui-même s'en était aperçu.

- Tu veux pas être sérieuse, un peu ? soupira Élina.

Mais, pour Lucile, plaisanter était tellement plus facile ! À son avis, Élina aurait dû, elle aussi. Ça lui aurait évité d'avoir peur si souvent. Peur de cette histoire abracadabrante, peur de ses sentiments... et peur du choix qu'elle serait bien forcée de faire, tôt ou tard.

Lucile comprenait bien ça. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle était insensible. En fait, elle ne voulait pas être sérieuse parce que, comme sa soeur, elle avait peur. Peur de se découvrir jalouse de l'espèce d'adoration amoureuse qu'inspirait Élina à deux garçons qui la regardaient à peine, elle. Peur de voir leurs rôles inversés pour de bon, de se retrouver dans l'ombre de sa jumelle après l'avoir éclipsée pendant toutes leurs années de collège et de lycée, et de le supporter beaucoup moins bien. Peur d'en venir à la détester pour ça, alors qu'elle l'adorait. Et peur que, sinon, ce soit Élina qui la déteste, parce qu'elle aurait fini par se jeter dans les bras de Drake. Ou peut-être même de Jon. Juste pour tenter de se prouver qu'elle était toujours capable de séduire qui elle voulait.

**_x x x_**

Jon posa sa guitare pour lire un SMS arrivé pendant qu'il apprenait à Flo sa dernière composition.

- C'est Élina ? demanda son ami sans cesser de jouer.

Non, c'était Lucile. Élina avait bien lu l'e-mail mais ne pouvait pas répondre tout de suite. Que fallait-il en penser ? Lucile précisait que sa soeur n'était pas choquée, mais...

- Mais rien ! Arrête de t'inquiéter. Il faut bien lui laisser un peu de temps pour se décider, non ?

- Oui, je suppose.

Il aurait été stupide d'espérer qu'Élina cesse d'hésiter juste parce que Jon affirmait avoir plus besoin d'elle que Drake. _Encore, encore besoin d'elle_...

Quelle idée de faire jouer ça à Flo, aussi ! Sans les paroles, mais quand même. Jon les connaissait trop pour ne pas y penser, et la voix de Flo lui était si familière qu'il pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce qui était gênant, sachant que les mots d'amoureux jaloux colleraient aussi bien à la situation de son ami qu'à la sienne.

Reprenant sa guitare, Jon se mit à chanter, comme pour se réapproprier le texte qu'il avait prêté mentalement.

- Tu les improvises, les paroles, ou tu m'avais caché qu'elles existaient ?

Jon ne répondit que d'un sourire, entre deux phrases. Improviser, ils l'avaient déjà fait tous les deux. Une cassette de petites chansons débiles enregistrées quand ils avaient neuf ou dix ans en témoignait. Flo y pensait sûrement aussi. C'était comme d'avoir un frère - avoir partagé plein de jeux plus ou moins stupides et s'en souvenir au même moment. Mais le mieux, c'était de ne pas être obligé de tout dire pour être compris.

Flo ne dit pas qu'il devinait pourquoi Jon avait hésité à chanter ça devant lui. Ce n'était pas la peine. Jon comprit très bien tout ce qui se cachait derrière le commentaire lancé après le dernier refrain.

- Je parie que la prochaine sera atrocement guimauve parce que tu seras trop heureux pour craindre le ridicule.

_**x x x**_

Drake n'avait jamais attendu une pause avec autant d'impatience. En fait, sans doute que si, mais il avait dû oublier que c'était à ce point. Dès que le chorégraphe sortit enfin chercher son café habituel, il s'affala sur le banc le plus proche, étendu comme pour dormir.

Juliana ne tarda pas à venir le pousser pour se faire de la place. Imperturbable, il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle soit assise et, sans demander la permission, se réinstalla en posant la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Pas trop mal, comme oreiller...

Il ne pouvait pas voir si elle était agacée ou seulement surprise mais, quand elle finit par lui demander ce que sa copine en penserait, il lui sembla que ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

- _Nothing. No girlfriend_, répondit-il, pas d'humeur à faire de longues phrases.

Malheureusement, Juliana ne comprit pas le message et le questionna jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle que la responsable du sourire à propos duquel elle l'avait taquiné deux jours plus tôt risquait fort de ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir. Et ensuite, bien sûr, elle demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant le rendez-vous pour qu'il en sorte si pessimiste.

- _It's complicated._

Que dire de plus ? Si encore il n'y avait eu que le fiasco de ce rendez-vous... Mais c'était plus compliqué que ça, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui rappeler qu'il avait été question de vampires dans leur conversation téléphonique du matin. Finalement, il décida donc de s'en tenir à la version courte : il avait dit quelque chose qu'Élina n'avait pas apprécié, et elle était partie fâchée.

Drake avait espéré que Juliana le laisserait tranquille après ça, mais non.

- _Hasn't answered your calls since then?_ demanda-t-elle avec une sympathie qui empêchait Drake de trop lui en vouloir pour sa curiosité.

- _Haven't called her._

- _Well, you should!_

Oui, peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Élina... ou pas. Si elle ne voulait plus lui parler, il ne voulait pas l'y forcer.

Juliana le secoua un peu en lui faisant remarquer qu'Élina attendait peut-être qu'il l'appelle.

- _If she wanted to talk, she could call me_, répliqua-t-il en chassant la main de Juliana pour qu'elle cesse de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans l'épaule (et de le secouer aussi, d'ailleurs).

Le soupir qui suivit indiqua très clairement qu'elle le trouvait stupide. Il fallait reconnaître que, pour ce qu'elle en savait, ses raisons de ne pas appeler ne tenaient pas vraiment la route. Il était bien possible, en effet, qu'Élina considère que c'était à lui de téléphoner, pour s'excuser (même si, techniquement, il n'avait rien fait de mal). Et qu'elle attende désespérément son appel, triste à l'idée qu'il puisse, lui, ne plus vouloir la revoir.

Même en ajoutant ce que Juliana ignorait, c'était encore plus ou moins crédible. Élina pouvait souhaiter qu'il l'appelle pour la rassurer, démontrer qu'il n'avait rien d'un vampire (bien qu'il ne voie pas trop comment prouver une telle chose) et prendre un nouveau rendez-vous.

- _Who knows girls best?_ insista Juliana comme il hésitait encore. _You or me?_

- _You?_

- _Obviously. Now call her!_

Après tout, que risquait-il ? Qu'Élina accueille son appel avec enthousiasme ou non, au moins, il serait fixé. Il alluma donc son téléphone sous le regard d'une Juliana très visiblement contente d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

* * *

**Traduction des répliques en anglais :**

_Drake, where are you?_  
Drake, t'es où ?

_In my bed._  
Dans mon lit.

_What? Do you know what time it is? You're late!_  
Quoi ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? T'es en retard !

_We're waiting for you. Get up and come at once!_  
On t'attend. Lève-toi et viens tout de suite !

_I can't._  
Je peux pas.

_What? Why?_  
Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Because I drank a little._  
Parce que j'ai un peu picolé.

_"A little" as in "way too much"?_  
"Un peu" comme dans "beaucoup trop" ?

_Honestly, what were you thinking?_  
Non mais, à quoi tu pensais ?

_And I drank too much Dracula_.  
Et j'ai bu trop de Dracula.

_Juliana, please stop yelling!_  
Juliana, arrête de crier, s'il te plaît !

_I'm not yelling!_  
Mais je crie pas !

_Okay, stop talking and let me try to get up. I'll be there as soon as possible._  
Bon, alors arrête de parler et laisse-moi essayer de me lever. Je serai là aussi vite que possible.

_Nothing. No girlfriend_.  
Rien. Pas de copine.

_It's complicated._  
C'est compliqué.  
(Phrase que dit le personnage de Golan dans le film _Cheetah Girls 2_, d'ailleurs.)

_Hasn't answered your calls since then?_  
Elle a pas répondu à tes appels depuis ?

_Haven't called her._  
Je l'ai pas appelée.

_Well, you should!_  
Ben tu devrais !

_If she wanted to talk, she could call me._  
Si elle voulait parler, elle pourrait m'appeler, elle.

_Who knows girls best? You or me?_  
Qui connaît le mieux les filles ? Toi ou moi ?

_Obviously. Now call her!_  
Évidemment. Maintenant, appelle-là !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note : **Eh bien, je pourrais écrire exactement la même chose que la dernière fois...

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Installées sur le canapé, les soeurs Morel s'étaient replongées dans "Dracula". Lucile avait toujours de l'avance sur Élina, et parfois beaucoup de mal à ne pas commenter ce qu'elle lisait. Élina reconnaissait que ça devait être frustrant. Elle-même, au moins, pouvait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête... et, presque chaque fois, Lucile répondait qu'elle s'était attendue à sa réaction.

En sonnant, le téléphone d'Élina, branché à son chargeur dans un autre coin de pièce, l'obligea à se lever.

- C'est Jon ? demanda Lucile comme sa soeur regardait le nom affiché sur l'écran avec une joie vite nuancée par une nervosité sans doute très évidente.

- C'est Drake !

- Oh ! Deuxième déclaration du jour ?

C'était bien ce qui inquiétait Élina. Elle ne savait déjà pas quoi répondre à l'e-mail de Jon, alors si Drake se mettait à lui dire le même genre de choses de vive voix... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Elle ne voulait pas manquer l'appel et risquer de faire croire à Drake qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Faisant signe à Lucile de se taire, elle appuya sur le bouton "décrocher" et émit un "Allô" aussi calme que possible.

À l'autre bout du fil virtuel, la voix de Drake donna à son prénom une sonorité étrangère. _Élîna_... C'était mignon.

- Tu vois, je sais ton nom ! ajouta-t-il même fièrement.

Était-ce réellement amusant, ou n'en souriait-elle que parce qu'elle était ravie d'entendre sa voix ?

S'empressant d'assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus de s'être trompé plusieurs fois auparavant, Élina précisa que Lucile lui avait dit pourquoi mais préféra ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, qui la gênait un peu (car, après tout, cette phrase revenait à dire "Je sais que j'étais ta femme dans une autre vie").

_**x**_

Toujours appuyé contre Juliana (et juste un peu moins affalé), Drake cherchait à déterminer si Élina attendait qu'il s'explique sur autre chose que l'erreur de prénom. Il ne savait même pas exactement ce que Lucile avait rapporté à sa soeur de leur conversation à propos de Jonathan et du soir où Drake l'avait rencontré. Si Élina ignorait encore que ses deux prétendants s'étaient embrassés, il valait mieux ne pas y faire allusion. Mais si elle était au courant, il faudrait qu'il s'assure qu'elle avait bien compris ses intentions. En fait, il aurait dû interroger Lucile par SMS avant. Zut, zut ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

- Lucile te racontait tout ? finit-il par demander, espérant que la réponse d'Élina lui donnerait une indication.

- Tout ce que vous a dit la voyante ? Oui, mais j'y crois pas, hein !

C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Si elle refusait de croire qu'il avait été un vampire, elle n'aurait pas peur de lui.

Le voyant sourire, Juliana lui lança un regard qui semblait signifier "Je t'avais bien dit que ça s'arrangerait". Mais, bien sûr, elle pensait toujours qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite dispute causée par un mot malheureux.

_**x**_

- Je sais bien que tu n'as rien à voir avec le monstre que Jonathan décrit dans son journal ! jura Élina comme Drake demandait si les histoires de Lison ne lui avaient vraiment pas fait peur.

Entendant cela, Lucile étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Et la façon dont tu dis ça, ça veut pas du tout dire que t'y crois un peu...

Élina ne répondit que d'un coup d'oeil agacé. Puis, emportant téléphone et chargeur, elle partit vers sa chambre.

_**x**_

Comme Drake appelait presque toujours Jon par son prénom entier prononcé à l'anglaise, entendre Élina parler d'un Jonathan l'avait d'abord déconcerté.

- Tu sais je croyais pour un peu tu disais que Jon écrivait un truc pas gentille pour moi ? dit-il deux secondes plus tard, amusé de sa propre bêtise.

Il fut heureux d'entendre Élina lui répondre en riant.

- Je parlais de Jonathan Harker, pas de Jonathan Leclerc, évid... Oh !

- Quoi ?

_**x**_

Élina s'était figée, une main sur la poignée de porte qui lui résistait parce qu'elle avait du mal à appuyer dessus correctement sans lâcher son chargeur de téléphone.

- Jonathan Harker, _le clerc_ de notaire... (Finalement, elle posa le chargeur sur le meuble le plus proche, le temps d'ouvrir la porte.) Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait ne pas être une coïncidence mais...

- Oui, voilà, c'est pour ça que son nom m'avait frappée dès le premier jour ! s'écria Lucile.

Élina adressa à sa soeur un signe indiquant qu'elles en parleraient plus tard. C'était intéressant, mais elle ne pouvait pas tenir deux conversations à la fois et préférait faire attendre Lucile plutôt que Drake.

- C'est comme pour nos prénoms, c'est un peu effrayant, poursuivit-elle dans le téléphone (dont elle récupéra le chargeur, qu'elle lança vers son lit en entrant dans sa chambre). Et maintenant que j'y pense, "Morel" a un vague côté "Murray"...

Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter, d'une petite voix embarrassée, "Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?".

En se retournant pour fermer la porte, elle aperçut le sourire moqueur que la question avait fait naître sur les lèvres de Lucile, et se promit de lui demander plus tard si elle connaissait toujours les noms de famille des garçons qui l'invitaient à sortir. Il y avait fort à parier que non, et qu'en plus elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

_**x**_

Bien que cela semble assez évident, Drake avait été sur le point de demander si Morel était le nom d'Élina, mais qu'elle enchaîne en lui demandant le sien rendait la question encore plus inutile. Il y renonça donc, et répondit à la sienne.

- Saade. C'est arabe pour "chance" ou "bonheur"... pas "vampire" ! précisa-t-il, presque sûr qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit plutôt quelque chose comme ça.

Juliana le regarda avec l'air de penser qu'il délirait encore.

- _Vampires again?_

Drake lui adressa un vague signe pouvant signifier "je t'expliquerai plus tard" ou "laisse tomber", en espérant qu'elle ne compterait pas trop sur la première option.

- Je jure je ne suis pas un vampire, ajouta-t-il en souhaitant pouvoir être aussi sûr de n'en avoir jamais été un.

Loris aurait répondu "C'est bien dommage". Élina se contenta de "Je m'en doute".

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que Mina est censée avoir été la femme de Dracula dans une autre vie ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. J'ai pas fini de lire mais...

- Non, ce n'est pas dans le livre. C'est dans un film. Ou peut-être plus que un, je ne sais pas bien. Mais je lisais sur Wikipédia hier... Dans le film plus connu, Mina quand elle était femme de Dracula avant, elle s'appelait Elisabeta.

Même sans voir Élina, il devina, à l'exclamation qui lui échappa, qu'elle était effrayée. Allait-elle se mettre à croire qu'il était bien Dracula, maintenant ? Quelle idée d'aborder ce sujet, aussi... Surtout au téléphone, loin d'elle qu'il avait tellement envie de prendre dans ses bras (quoique, en l'occurrence, ça risquerait plutôt de la faire paniquer).

- Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai ! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix tremblante indiquant pourtant qu'elle n'en était pas entièrement convaincue (sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur ?).

Drake fit de son mieux pour la rassurer, passant à ce que Wikipédia lui avait appris sur "le vrai homme qui s'appelait Dracula en Romanie".

- C'était un prince, pas un comte, et il avait trois femmes mais... (Drake s'interrompit, s'étant aperçu que la formulation prêtait à confusion.) Pas trois ensemble ! corrigea-t-il en riant. Mais pas une nommée Elisabeta.

_**x**_

Après avoir rebranché son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'aucune défaillance de batterie ne viendrait couper la communication, Élina s'était installée plus confortablement sur le lit, avec deux oreillers entre son dos et le mur et sa peluche préférée sur les genoux.

D'un côté, les informations historiques contredisant les versions fictionnelles étaient réconfortantes. D'un autre... oui, en fait, à la réflexion, elles rendaient les coïncidences encore plus étranges.

- Tu crois que... commença-t-elle, cherchant désespérément une explication plausible. L'auteur du livre, tu crois qu'il connaissait des gens qui avaient les mêmes noms que les personnages et qu'il les a pris pour modèles ?

Le simple "peut-être" de Drake ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse au moins semblant d'adopter l'hypothèse, ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer.

- Que Jon ait été le modèle de Jonathan, ça ne me choquerait pas du tout, reprit-elle en tentant d'éviter de se dire que c'était sûrement surtout parce qu'elle avait imaginé Jonathan Leclerc dans le rôle de Jonathan Harker depuis la première page. Et je suppose que Lucile et moi pour Lucy et Mina, c'est acceptable. Mais toi... Il aurait fallu qu'il te déteste pour faire de toi un personnage de ce genre-là !

_**x**_

- Peut-être je dois demander à Loris si sa soeur me voit comme ennemi de Bram Stoker à l'école ou quelque chose, répliqua Drake avec amusement.

Il craignit un instant qu'Élina interprète mal sa réaction et pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. Certaines filles de sa connaissance auraient été capables de se vexer pour une idiotie de ce genre... Mais, heureusement, celle-ci avait plus de bon sens, et déclara seulement qu'elle "préférerait ça". C'est-à-dire qu'il ait été un homme ordinaire en froid avec un écrivain plutôt qu'une vraie créature de cauchemar. Forcément. Lui aussi l'aurait de loin préféré.

- Mais l'histoire avec Dracula et Mina n'est pas dans le livre, alors il n'est pas le personne qui écrivait ce qui est plus comme... nous, argua-t-il quand même. Si tu es Mina du livre, tu aimes Jonathan, c'est tout. Et moi je te veux pour mordre mais je ne t'aime pas.

Une partie de ce discours capta l'attention de Juliana.

- _Drake? I don't really speak French but..._

Sans comprendre tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire (alors que, plus tard, il lui semblerait évident qu'elle se demandait seulement s'il avait bien dit "je ne t'aime pas" - seuls mots qu'elle avait pu saisir, et qui, hors contexte, ne pouvaient que choquer), il lui dit qu'il savait que sa conversation n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre sens. Lui-même n'était pas toujours sûr qu'elle en ait.

_**x**_

Entendant la phrase que Drake destinait à Juliana ("_I know it doesn't make sense_"), Élina y répondit automatiquement dans la même langue.

- _Well, if we were real people maybe some parts of the movie were based on information that was not used for the book. But it's still very weird._

Si Drake n'avait pas fait remarquer qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'elle parlait bien l'anglais, elle aurait pu mettre un bon moment à s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient changé de langue. Ça aussi, c'était bizarre. À moins, bien sûr, de le considérer comme une preuve qu'elle avait bien été Wilhelmina Murray-Harker (ou tout autre anglophone) dans une vie antérieure.

Finalement, comme elle demandait pourquoi Drake avait abandonné le français sans crier gare au milieu de la conversation, elle apprit qu'il se trouvait avec la danseuse américaine qui jouait le rôle principal de leur spectacle... et se mit à envier cette fille qui passait toutes ses journées à danser avec lui.

- Elle pense je suis fou, sûrement, poursuivit Drake alors qu'Élina tentait de se raisonner (cette fille n'était qu'une amie pour lui, comme Florian n'était qu'un ami pour elle, et... non, mauvaise comparaison : Flo ne semblait pas voir les choses ainsi, lui). Parce que elle comprenait des mots mais juste un peu et elle ne sait pas pourquoi je parle de vampires.

Imaginer Juliana s'interroger sur la santé mentale de Drake en tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il racontait suffit à refaire sourire Élina. Et elle finit même par rire quand Drake se crut obligé de préciser que "je te veux pour mordre mais je ne t'aime pas", ce n'était pas lui "pour vrai", mais "Dracula dans le livre".

Elle l'assura qu'elle avait bien compris... puis une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu n'aurais pas l'idée de me mordre, hein ?

_**x**_

Drake commença par dire non, puis s'aperçut que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La mordre réellement, il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr, mais par jeu, juste un peu... Il l'avait déjà fait à d'autres (y compris Loris, qui n'aurait d'ailleurs certainement vu aucun inconvénient à être mordu pour de bon). Mais soudain, il fut pris d'un terrible doute.

- Dis, est-ce que c'est normal faire ça quand on est dans le lit ?

Élina resta silencieuse pendant deux ou trois secondes qui parurent s'éterniser.

- Euh... Je suppose que si c'est pas mordre sauvagement... finit-elle par répondre d'une voix hésitante.

C'est alors que Drake se rendit compte qu'il avait dû la choquer. Après un seul rendez-vous (même pas complet), le sujet "lit" était déplacé. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'intention... Mais c'était trop tard, et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rattraper sa bévue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Juliana comme pour l'appeler à l'aide avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

- Élina, je suis désolé ! commença-t-il sans avoir prévu de suite. Je ne voulais pas dire... (Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.) Ce n'était pas pour demander des choses...

À ce moment, il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir appelée la veille, depuis le bar, après son énième verre, comme il lui semblait se souvenir de l'avoir envisagé. Sobre, il avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas ajouter que, ces choses, il y pensait quand même. Ivre... Il préférait ne pas imaginer en quels termes il aurait pu le lui faire savoir.

- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Élina d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Bien. Elle n'était sûrement pas si choquée que ça, finalement. Mais Drake s'interdit de tester les limites de ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, et se lança plutôt dans un autre genre de discours.

- Alors je promis je ne te mors pas. Je t'embrasse seulement. Et si tu me veux, je suis à toi. Tu sais, hein ? Lucile t'expliquait tout ? Les autres personnes, c'est quand je suis libre. Si je suis avec toi, je veux toi seulement, je t'aime et tu es ma princesse.

_**x**_

Trop bouleversée pour parler, Élina serra contre elle le chat en peluche qui semblait la regarder avec l'air de se demander si elle allait pleurer. En fait, c'était elle qui se le demandait. D'abord l'e-mail de Jon, puis ça... C'était trop pour une seule journée.

- Élîna ?

Apparemment, elle était restée silencieuse si longtemps que Drake commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je suis là, le rassura-t-elle précipitamment. Mais je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es adorable.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, le mot "princesse" lui aurait semblé ridicule mais, prononcé par Drake, il avait une résonance particulière - et pas seulement à cause de son accent. C'était plutôt la même impression que quand il l'avait appelée Elisabeta. Princesse Elisabeta ? Le titre sonnait aussi juste que le nom. Enfin presque. Il n'aurait pas dû être en français. _Principesă Elisabeta_ - voilà. Mais Élina n'était pas censée connaître un seul mot de roumain. Si celui-là était correct...

Comme un nouveau silence menaçait de s'installer, Drake reprit la parole, répondant au "je ne sais pas quoi dire" avec une suggestion d'apparence simple qui, hélas, était en réalité extrêmement compliquée.

- Tu dis si tu veux moi ou Jon ?

- Mais je ne sais pas ! cria presque Élina, paniquant à l'idée qu'ils allaient la harceler pour qu'elle choisisse.

Par chance, Drake se montra compréhensif (bien qu'elle le soupçonne d'être très contrarié).

- Bon, tu ne dois pas dire maintenant. Tu dis quand tu sais. D'accord ?

Oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Élina répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- D'accord, répéta-t-elle avec un temps de retard quand elle s'en aperçut. Je suis désolée que ce soit si compliqué.

Drake assura qu'il comprenait, que ce n'était pas sa faute... mais que pensait-il ? Il pourrait imaginer qu'elle avait déjà choisi Jon et ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer, ou qu'elle préférait ne s'engager avec aucun des deux.

Elle finit par mettre un terme à la conversation en promettant de le rappeler bientôt.

_**x**_

En appuyant sur le bouton "raccrocher", Drake s'interrogeait sur le degré de succès de sa tentative. Certes, ce n'était pas un échec puisque, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Élina avait paru contente de lui parler... mais la façon dont elle avait répondu à la fin n'était pas très encourageante pour la suite. À moins qu'elle ait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Finalement, quand Juliana lui demanda si tout s'était passé comme il le souhaitait, il décida qu'il pouvait montrer un peu d'optimisme.

- _Still not my girlfriend, but there's hope_, résuma-t-il. _Thanks_.

De l'espoir... Peu ou beaucoup, il n'en était pas encore très sûr mais, si Élina tenait sa promesse, il ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps pour en avoir une meilleure idée. Et, d'ici là, il comptait bien être prêt à lui proposer une sortie un peu classe, qui lui ferait marquer des points. Le mieux serait d'assister à un ballet. Mais y en avait-il à Paris cet été ?

Une nouvelle question de Juliana l'empêcha de se pencher tout de suite sur le problème.

- _Now would you mind explaining why you were talking about Dracula again?_

Hésitation. Il aurait pu tenter des éclaircissements partiels, mais ne savait pas très bien jusqu'où il pourrait aller sans la persuader complètement qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Finalement, il se contenta de déclarer que c'était une longue histoire - trop longue pour ce qu'il restait de leur pause.

_**x x x**_

Lucile avait plus ou moins pris la résolution d'attendre qu'Élina se mette d'elle-même à parler de ce que Drake lui avait dit, mais elle ne tint même pas dix secondes avant de lancer un "Alors ?" impatient. Ne sachant que déduire de la présence du chat en peluche qui restait normalement sur le lit de sa soeur, elle voulait une explication, et vite.

- Comme tu disais : deuxième déclaration du jour, dit seulement Élina en évitant son regard.

À l'entendre, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Tu devrais être fière !

Mais, visiblement, elle ne l'était pas. C'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas plutôt l'air d'avoir honte.

- J'ai l'impression d'être Lucy, soupira Élina en reprenant sa place sur le canapé, le chat dans ses bras.

- Ah ben non, c'est moi, ça ! s'écria Lucile d'un ton enjoué qu'elle espérait communicatif (parce que vraiment, il fallait qu'Élina cesse d'afficher cet air tristounet totalement injustifié). Et puis, pour que ça colle, il en faudrait un troisième. Tiens, je pourrais appeler Flo pour le prévenir que ce serait le moment de te dire qu'il te kiffe aussi...

C'était une plaisanterie, mais hélas pas assez amusante pour faire sourire Élina.

- Oh, arrête ! protesta celle-ci. Deux, c'est déjà trop. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Tu en prends un et je console l'autre ?

Là encore, Lucile n'était pas sérieuse. Elle savait même qu'y faire allusion était imprudent. Mais était-ce sa faute si les seules répliques qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient toutes dans ce genre-là ?

- Ça ne change pas que je devrais choisir, fut la seule réponse d'Élina.

Bien. Tant qu'elle ne piquait pas une crise à l'idée que sa soeur ait des vues sur l'un de ses prétendants, il y avait moyen de discuter. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour placer ce que Lucile pensait depuis deux jours.

- A priori, je dirais que niveau personnalités, Jon pour toi et Drake pour moi, ce serait le plus logique. Mais bon, après, ça dépend...

- Tu veux me piquer Drake, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Élina, soudain sur la défensive.

- Non ! Je dis juste que si tu n'en voulais pas...

- Mais je le veux !

Voilà qui était clair, au moins. Sauf que, juste un instant plus tard, Élina ajouta une précision capitale.

- Et je veux Jon aussi !

Réprimant un soupir de découragement, Lucile tenta d'adopter une attitude patiente et pleine de sympathie (ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle feignait seulement de comprendre sa soeur et de vouloir l'aider - simplement, la patience n'était pas son fort, et elle trouvait très agaçant de se retrouver au point de départ, sans indication sur ce qu'il conviendrait de conseiller à l'indécise).

- Mais tu dois bien avoir une petite préférence, non ? insista-t-elle aussi calmement que possible. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là ?

- "Écoute ton coeur" ? cita machinalement Élina.

- Oui, voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit, ton coeur ?

- De prendre les deux !

Lucile éclata de rire, sous l'effet de la surprise autant que parce qu'elle trouvait l'idée merveilleusement digne d'elle. Cette réaction si spontanée, ces quatre mots lancés sans même une demi-seconde de réflexion, étaient tellement plus dans son style que dans celui d'Élina...

- Au moins, ça résoudrait le problème ! remarqua-t-elle sans laisser à sa soeur le temps de réfléchir à une réponse plus convenable.

- Sauf qu'ils seraient jamais d'accord.

Lucile admit qu'il y avait peu de chances. Drake avait sûrement trop de fierté et Jon trop de sens moral pour accepter qu'elle partage son temps entre eux deux.

- Je les connais à peine, en plus, rappela Élina d'un ton désespéré. Comment je suis censée savoir lequel me conviendrait le mieux ?

- Tu pourrais demander un ou deux rendez-vous à chacun sans le cacher à l'autre ? Après tout, c'est normal de vouloir les connaître avant de décider. Ils devraient pouvoir comprendre.

Et s'ils ne comprenaient pas, Lucile se chargerait des explications. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un agisse pour débloquer enfin cette situation impossible.

Malheureusement, ce plan ne reçut pas non plus l'entière approbation d'Élina.

- Ça donnerait l'impression que je veux... tester la marchandise ou je sais pas quoi.

Lucile s'avisa qu'elle avait le choix entre céder à l'énervement (comment était-elle censée aider quelqu'un qui rejetait même les suggestions les plus raisonnables ?) ou le contrer par une nouvelle boutade. Elle choisit la deuxième option.

- Te connaissant, je parie que tu te permettrais même pas de tester tous les accessoires, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Élina commença par prendre un air choqué mais ne put réprimer très longtemps un gloussement de rire.

- Non mais vraiment ! Quelle formulation !

_**x**_ _**x**_ _**x**_

Loris était en train d'écrire un SMS quand Drake rentra et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Tu devrais directement aller te coucher, non ? commenta-t-il d'un ton égal sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Manger puis dormir, marmonna Drake en s'installant contre un coussin. Mais... pff ! Maintenant, je suis ici, je ne bouge plus.

Imperturbable, Loris demanda s'il devait lui apporter de la nourriture, puis sa couette et son oreiller.

- Mmm, oui, très bien. Merci.

C'est qu'il avait l'air de prendre la proposition au sérieux ! Et Loris voulait bien être gentil mais quand même, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un larbin. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Drake s'endormirait en moins d'une minute, et lui préparer à manger deviendrait inutile. Ou peut-être suffirait-il de détourner la conversation.

La première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Loris était liée au message qu'il venait d'envoyer à ses soeurs.

- Au fait, rien à voir, mais est-ce que tu sais chanter ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne sais même plus danser. Je parie le choréographeur me déteste.

Voyant que Drake n'avait pas l'air inquiet, Loris supposa qu'il exagérait son degré d'incompétence provisoire et ne risquait pas de perdre son rôle dans le ballet. Il se permit donc d'insister sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Mais quand tu n'as pas passé la nuit précédente à picoler ?

- Un peu.

Le manque d'enthousiasme aurait pu décourager une personne moins obstinée. Loris, lui, décida de faire comme si "un peu" voulait dire "oui, et j'adore ça".

- Cool ! Tu viendras avec moi à la soirée karaoké samedi ! Et ta princesse, elle chante ? Maintenant qu'elle te reparle, vous pourriez faire un duo guimauve.

- Guimauve ? répéta Drake d'un ton perplexe.

- Ridiculement romantique.

- Ah ! Mais Jon chante mieux, sûrement. Lucile disait...

Drake s'interrompit avec un "Oh !" qui, dans une bande dessinée, aurait été accompagné d'une petite ampoule s'allumant au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, au lieu de reprendre en expliquant ce qui était censé prouver que Jon chantait mieux que lui, il proposa d'inviter Lucile, qui lui avait dit beaucoup aimer chanter.

- Parfait, approuva Loris. Invite-la et dis-lui d'amener sa soeur même si elle chante pas. À défaut de duo, un solo guimauve pour la faire craquer, ça marche aussi.

_**x**_ _**x**_ _**x**_

Surprise, Lucile resta un moment à regarder le nom de l'expéditeur avant d'ouvrir son message. Pourquoi Drake lui écrivait-il à elle, plutôt qu'à Élina ?

_**x**_

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Florian crut deviner, au grand sourire de Jon, l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui écrire.

- Élina ?

- Lucile. Elle demande si on peut chanter ensemble samedi à une soirée karaoké.

- Ah, cool !

- Qui t'a dit que t'étais invité ?

S'il avait craint que Lucile lui vole la place qui était la sienne depuis treize ans, Flo aurait pu mal prendre cette répartie, d'autant plus que, comme souvent, Jon n'avait même pas jugé utile de rire pour indiquer qu'il plaisantait. Il fallait le deviner, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Et, bien sûr, Flo connaissait son ami par coeur. Il savait aussi qu'imaginer qui que ce soit capable d'éloigner Jon de lui équivaudrait plus ou moins à considérer comme possible d'éloigner Élina de sa jumelle.

- Je m'invite tout seul, répondit-il sur le même ton. T'as peur que je t'éclipse ?

Un regard de défi. Jon doutait souvent de beaucoup de choses, mais il savait qu'il chantait bien. Mieux que bien. Mais Flo aussi. Défi relevé. Samedi, on verrait bien qui serait le meilleur.

* * *

**Traduction des répliques en anglais :**

_Vampires again?_  
Encore des vampires ?

_I don't really speak French but..._  
Je ne parle pas vraiment le français, mais...

_I know it doesn't make sense_.  
Je sais, ça n'a pas de sens.

_Well, if we were real people maybe some parts of the movie were based on information that was not used for the book. But it's still very weird._  
Ben, si on était des vraies personnes, peut-être que certaines parties du film sont basées sur des informations qui n'avaient pas été utilisées pour le livre. Mais c'est quand même très bizarre.

_Still not my girlfriend, but there's hope. Thanks._  
Toujours pas ma copine, mais y a de l'espoir. Merci.

_Now would you mind explaining why you were talking about Dracula again?_  
Maintenant, ça te dérangerait d'expliquer pourquoi tu parlais encore de Dracula ?


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Lucile s'étant changée une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant de se déclarer satisfaite de sa tenue, elle ne pouvait nier être responsable du retard avec lequel sa soeur et elle franchirent la porte de la salle où la soirée karaoké avait déjà commencé. Mais peu importait pour Élina, qui ne l'avait accompagnée qu'après lui avoir arraché la promesse de ne pas chercher à la persuader de prendre le micro. Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était une petite place dans un coin. Elle cherchait du regard une table qui pourrait leur convenir quand Lucile, plus intéressée par la scène, reconnut le garçon qui s'y déchaînait sur "Éteins la lumière" d'Axel Bauer.

- Hé, c'est le coloc de Drake !

- Ça veut dire que Drake est là aussi ?

N'accordant qu'un coup d'oeil à Loris (juste le temps de remarquer qu'il était habillé tout en cuir et nettement plus maquillé qu'elle), Élina se retourna vers les spectateurs avec l'espoir de repérer celui que Lucile appelait désormais son "prince-vampire"... mais, à la place, elle vit Florian qui venait vers elle, suivi de Jon.

- Hé, les Demoiselles de Villeneuve d'Ascq ! Vous nous chanterez la chanson des jumelles ?

Lucile éclata de rire, comme si l'idée de les comparer aux Demoiselles de Rochefort n'était jamais venue à personne auparavant (en réalité, depuis que Lucile était rousse et Élina blonde, leur tante les surnommait Solange et Delphine), et il fallut qu'Élina s'empresse de rappeler à Flo qu'elle était danseuse, pas chanteuse, pour parer le risque d'entendre sa soeur accepter en leurs deux noms, oubliant déjà ce qu'elle avait promis.

Ayant échangé les bises d'usage avec Florian, qui passa ensuite à Lucile, elle se retrouva face à Jon, pas très sûre de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Lui aussi parut hésiter, puis finit par l'embrasser au coin des lèvres, comme par accident. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès, et était loin de songer à s'en plaindre.

- Tu ne chantes pas du tout ? demanda-t-il, apparemment décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est dommage. J'ai promis un duo à ta soeur, mais j'en aurais bien fait un avec toi aussi.

Ainsi donc Lucile savait que Jon serait là et n'avait pas jugé bon de le mentionner ? Était-ce une sorte de complot ? Élina commençait à s'inquiéter à l'idée que Drake était peut-être présent aussi et que, si c'était le cas, les deux garçons ne pourraient manquer de se croiser tôt ou tard.

Croyant sans doute qu'elle craignait seulement d'être obligée de chanter, Jon l'assura qu'il n'insisterait pas.

- Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, répondit-elle. Je suis vraiment nulle. Mais toi, j'ai hâte de t'entendre.

Et aussi de le filmer (avec son téléphone, à défaut de l'appareil photo qu'elle aurait emporté si elle avait su). Elle avait tellement regretté de ne pas avoir de vidéo de la première fois...

- Loris est trop bien aussi, hein ? intervint Lucile, peut-être pour épargner à Jon l'embarras de devoir répondre aux nouveaux compliments d'Élina sur la fameuse prestation qui les avait conquises toutes les deux (de façon différente).

Ils approuvèrent, y compris Florian... qui ajouta pour taquiner Jon que celui-ci avait avoué juste avant l'arrivée des filles trouver la façon dont Loris chantait un peu gênante parce que, d'après lui, certains passages en devenaient "limite indécents". Lucile ne fit qu'en rire, mais Élina vola au secours de Jon.

- C'est vrai, quand même. Ce qu'on a entendu en entrant, j'ai pensé aussi que c'était un peu... exagéré.

- Ah, les petits coincés ! s'écria Lucile, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à autre chose de la part de sa soeur. Vous allez très bien ensemble !

Bien que le mot "coincés" ne lui plaise pas beaucoup, Élina était globalement d'accord (à l'évidence, elle ressemblait plus à Jon qu'à Drake, avec qui la danse devait être son seul point commun), mais elle ne voulait pas le dire. Par bonheur, comme Loris arrivait justement au bout de la chanson, elle put se contenter d'applaudir avec les autres au lieu de chercher une réponse au commentaire de Lucile.

_**x**_

Suivant le doigt que Lison pointait discrètement vers une jeune fille blonde accompagnée d'une rousse et de deux garçons, Drake reconnut Élina... mais aussi Lucile, Florian et, surtout, Jonathan. Pouvait-il aller les rejoindre ? Ils n'en seraient sûrement pas tous ravis.

- Ben vas-y ! l'encouragea Lison comme si elle ne voyait aucun obstacle susceptible de le faire hésiter.

- Elle est avec Jon...

- Et alors ? Elle vous aime tous les deux, de toute façon.

Le ton d'évidence avait quelque chose de déconcertant. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun doute sur ce point ?

- À propos, ça va être mon tour de chanter ! s'écria Sabine avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi "à propos" ? Drake allait poser la question, mais Sabine était déjà partie. Comme il reportait son attention sur Élina, autre chose le frappa : Lison ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et n'aurait donc pas dû savoir qui c'était. Avait-elle juste deviné parce que Lucile était à côté, ou était-ce la preuve que ses visions étaient bien réelles et fiables ?

Revenant de la scène, Loris le fit sursauter en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Je parie que tu m'as même pas écouté, salaud !

- Mais si ! protesta Drake en toute sincérité. Tu étais super. Et je veux danser sur ce chanson un jour. En cover par toi.

- Quand tu veux, répliqua Loris en donnant une petite tape à Lison qui prenait un air destiné à convaincre qu'elle ne trouvait pas une reprise de son frère digne d'être préférée à la version d'origine (même si elle devait se douter qu'en fait Drake n'avait jamais entendu la chanson avant ce soir). Mais pourquoi tu vas pas la voir, ta princesse ? ajouta-t-il sans transition. Jon te fait peur, peut-être ?

Peur ? Certainement pas ! Drake n'avait peur de personne - même si, en l'occurrence, il devait admettre que Jonathan était un rival sérieux, capable de charmer Élina ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle trouvait sûrement son côté timide très mignon. Il voulait juste éviter de mettre sa princesse dans l'embarras.

Hélas, coupant court à toute tentative d'explication, Loris le poussa vers l'endroit où se trouvait ladite princesse, en appelant "Lucy !" sans paraître se souvenir que ce n'était pas tout à fait le bon prénom.

- Mes vampires préférés !

Apparemment, Lucile non plus n'avait pas remarqué ce détail (ce ne serait jamais que la deuxième fois). Et soit elle s'était remise des révélations de Lison, soit elle faisait bien semblant d'être contente de les revoir tous. Drake remarqua aussi que le mot "vampires" laissait Jon et Florian perplexes. Lucile et Élina ne leur avaient donc encore rien dit ?

_**x**_

Élina n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voyante d'après la brève description incluse dans ce que Lucile lui avait raconté. Rien ne la surprit... excepté l'effroi irraisonné qui s'empara d'elle quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses la regarda.

En ce qui lui sembla être un geste instinctif, Jon passa un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant vers lui comme pour la protéger. Mais elle vit bien qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré qu'elle et, dès qu'il croisa le regard de Drake, il s'écarta un peu.

Comme Jon, Drake effleura les lèvres d'Élina au lieu de lui faire la bise normalement. Puis il resta très près d'elle, autant que Jon de l'autre côté, si bien qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre les deux et terriblement mal à l'aise... d'autant plus que, sur scène, la soeur de la voyante et du colocataire de Drake avait commencé à chanter "Le dilemme".

Cette chanson extraite du spectacle "Les dix commandements" avait pour sujet une situation si semblable à la sienne qu'aucun des autres ne pourrait manquer de le constater aussi. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter tous les regards en coin qu'elle craignait de surprendre, mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'entendre chacun des mots chantés par Sabine.

Sur ce fond sonore affreusement approprié, Élina imaginait Drake danser d'un côté, Jon jouer de la guitare de l'autre et elle au milieu, ne sachant vers qui se tourner. Si quelqu'un lui parlait, elle ne l'entendait pas. Pas plus que son coeur qu'elle était censée écouter. Quoique... Il battait trop fort. Mais pas plus pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Au cours du deuxième couplet, elle décida brusquement qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Certes, elle arrivait plutôt bien à ignorer la présence des autres, mais "comment les aimer sans les trahir un peu tous les deux ?" était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter d'entendre.

Elle prit juste le temps de lancer quelques mots d'excuse sans regarder personne avant de s'enfuir sans laisser soupçonner qu'elle avait remarqué le geste identique que Drake et Jon avaient tenté pour la retenir.

_**x**_

Lucile s'était précipitée à la suite d'Élina, laissant à la soeur de Loris le soin d'empêcher Jon et Drake de l'imiter. Pour Florian, la voie était libre, mais les autres n'apprécieraient sûrement pas qu'il en profite. Alors qu'il se décidait à y aller quand même, une phrase retint son attention.

- Oh, vous allez trouver une solution ! affirmait la jeune fille avec grande conviction.

Et une question de Loris intrigua suffisamment Flo pour qu'il reste.

- Tu l'as vue, la solution ?

Hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Avec le genre de sourire qu'on a quand on sait quelque chose - pas quand on ne fait que deviner.

- Et c'est ce que je crois ? insista Loris comme sa soeur ne semblait pas disposée à en dire plus par elle-même.

- Y a des chances.

Florian regarda Jon, puis Drake. Eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre.

- On peut savoir ? finit par demander Jon.

Mais la jeune fille refusa, arguant que "ça gâcherait tout" - quoi que cela puisse signifier. Et, manifestement, cette réponse ne fut pas du goût de Drake.

- Donc ça, tu ne peux pas dire, mais "tu es Dracula", tu pouvais ?

Jon le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit tandis que Florian s'écriait "C'est quoi, ce délire ?".

- Mais c'est vrai ! répondirent en choeur Loris et sa soeur.

Florian ne chercha même pas à cacher ce qu'il pensait : "N'importe quoi !" (voire "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fumé ?"). Si cette fille avait dit une chose aussi insensée, sa prétendue solution n'était probablement pas plus sérieuse. Il ne tenait donc plus à l'entendre, et partit voir s'il pouvait aider Lucile à calmer Élina.

_**x**_

Une stupeur mêlée d'agacement empêcha Jon de s'inquiéter quand il se retrouva seul avec son rival, le colocataire bizarre de celui-ci et cette fille encore plus bizarre qui, apparemment, identifiait Drake au célèbre comte Dracula.

- Autres vies, encore, je veux bien l'envisager, dit-il malgré l'opinion de son père. Mais ça, c'est carrément impensable !

- _My thoughts exactly_, approuva Drake avec sympathie. Je suis toujours choqué. Tu veux un verre ?

Jon n'enregistra pas tout de suite la proposition car, au même moment, il avait adressé une question sarcastique à Loris.

- Et moi, je suis qui ? Un autre personnage de roman célèbre ?

Loris se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air très convaincu et surtout très amusé. Sa soeur, elle, lança sa réponse sur un ton suggérant qu'il aurait dû comprendre de lui-même.

- Jonathan Harker, enfin !

Évidemment, c'était logique. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse où on admettait que Drake était Dracula, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Ça expliquerait même pourquoi Jon ne supportait pas que son prénom soit prononcé à la française (d'où sa préférence pour le diminutif, que seules quelques personnes vraiment très réfractaires à l'anglais pourraient avoir l'idée de ne pas lire "Djonn"), et pourquoi il voulait être notaire alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il rêve d'une carrière musicale. Partagé entre rire (parce que c'était idiot) et choc (parce que la conviction des autres était effarante), il mentionna ce détail, ainsi que sa rivalité avec Drake qui désignait naturellement Élina comme leur Mina, mais n'envisagea pas un instant d'ajouter foi à ces élucubrations d'esprits malades.

Finalement, il se tourna vers Drake pour accepter le verre proposé, en espérant que cela suffirait à écarter ce sujet de conversation.

_**x x x**_

Dans les toilettes du café, Lucile commençait à désespérer de trouver comment faire cesser la crise de larmes d'Élina. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'une autre fille leur lançait un coup d'oeil curieux en passant, mais Élina n'avait même pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

- Je ne peux pas ! hoquetait-elle. Je ne peux pas choisir, c'est impossible. Même faire comme tu disais, je suis sûre que ça ne marcherait pas. Ils sont aussi adorables l'un que l'autre, je ne pourrai jamais en préférer un. Et je ne veux pas qu'ils se détestent à cause de moi.

Elle n'avait pas demandé si Lucile savait que Jon et Drake seraient là tous les deux, mais elle devait s'en douter, et Lucile s'estimait heureuse de ne pas encore avoir reçu de reproches à ce sujet. Autant avouer tout de suite qu'elle avait invité Jon exprès après avoir été invitée par Drake, et s'expliquer en espérant être pardonnée parce que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

- J'espérais que les voir en même temps t'aiderait un peu, mais si tu n'as vraiment aucune préférence... dit-elle d'un ton très sincèrement désolé. Et cette chanson, c'est franchement mal tombé !

Ça, au moins, ce n'était pas sa faute. Et elle ne pensait pas que le choix de Sabine ait un quelconque lien avec la situation d'Élina, mais celle-ci n'était pas du même avis.

- Tout le monde le sait, hein ? Et vous voulez tous me forcer à décider alors que...

Un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit, et la surprise suffit pour arrêter (au moins provisoirement) le flot de larmes. Puis quelqu'un appela "Élina !".

- Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille ? soupira l'interpelée.

Lucile l'écarta doucement pour se tourner vers la porte.

- Je vais les envoyer promener, moi, tu vas voir ! annonça-t-elle en posant la main sur la poignée.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, derrière laquelle Élina se posta pour rester hors de vue de ceux qui se tenaient de l'autre côté.

- Vous devriez quand même comprendre que... commença Lucile avant de découvrir Florian alors qu'elle s'était attendue à Jon et à Drake. Oh, c'est toi ? Tu es seul ?

- Oui. (Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus.) La soeur de Loris affirme qu'elle a une solution, mais à part ça elle délire tellement que...

- Une solution ? répéta Lucile sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir ajouter. Pour Élina ?

- Oui. Sauf qu'elle veut pas dire ce que c'est.

Élina se déplaça pour permettre à Flo de la voir. Elle avait essuyé son visage, mais il était encore très évident qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Je n'en vois qu'une, de solution, dit-elle d'une petite voix malheureuse.

À ce moment, une fille arriva derrière Florian, ce qui leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient dans le chemin... et que la présence d'un garçon était déplacée, même si techniquement il n'avait pas franchi le seuil de cette pièce réservée aux dames. Lucile et Élina sortirent donc pour continuer à parler à Flo sans devoir laisser la porte ouverte.

Sabine avait terminé sa prestation et passé le micro à Lison, qui avait choisi une chanson du film (et spectacle) "Hairspray". Même en n'ayant rencontré les Charrier qu'une fois auparavant, Lucile aurait parié que Loris était en train de faire remarquer que sa soeur avait le tour de taille adapté pour jouer le rôle principal (ce qui était méchant, mais pas faux), et que Sabine le réprimandait comme un enfant (ce qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à marquer sa désapprobation). Élina, elle, ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait du côté de la scène.

- Tu vois une solution ? lui demanda Lucile pour relancer la conversation.

- La seule chose que je peux faire pour éviter de choisir, c'est de renoncer aux deux.

_**x**_

Plus rapide que Lucile, Florian prit Élina dans ses bras dès qu'elle se remit à pleurer. Renoncer aux deux... Pouvait-on appeler ça une solution ?

- N'essaie pas de profiter de la situation, toi ! lui lança Lucile en essayant de l'écarter pour prendre sa place.

- J'essaie juste d'être utile, se défendit-il (et c'était la vérité, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher complètement d'apprécier l'occasion de serrer Élina contre lui). Même si j'avais la moindre chance, je ne pourrais pas faire ça à Jon.

- Mais arrêtez de m'aimer, tous ! protesta Élina, pleurant de plus belle. C'est Lucile qui est belle et drôle et pas coincée comme elle me reproche de l'être... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous me trouvez !

Avant que Florian puisse placer un mot (par où commencer pour énumérer tout ce qui lui plaisait chez sa partenaire de danse préférée ?), Lucile assura sa soeur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais reproché d'être coincée ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- Je te taquine, c'est tout, poursuivait-elle alors qu'Élina, apparemment pas très convaincue, continuait à inonder le t-shirt de Florian. Et tu es au moins aussi jolie que moi, et plus gentille... Tu ne manques même pas d'humour quand tu veux bien le montrer... Ça ne me surprend pas, moi, qu'ils t'aiment tous.

Finalement, ce discours ne fut pas inutile. Élina reprit même suffisamment ses esprits pour avoir honte des traces mouillées qu'elle avait laissées sur le tissu. Florian, lui, ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il tenait surtout à éviter que les deux soeurs continuent à argumenter pour savoir laquelle des deux méritait le plus d'être aimée.

- Vous êtes différentes, mais aucune n'est moins bien que l'autre, décréta-t-il.

Puis, comme elles semblaient disposées à accepter cet avis, il passa à ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer, Élina, je ne prétends pas t'aimer autant que Jon et Drake. Je suis très attaché à toi et j'étais contrarié quand je t'ai vu embrasser Jon, mais je peux très bien m'en remettre, et on pourra encore danser ensemble.

Il le pensait vraiment. Danser avec elle était tout ce qu'il souhaitait - ou presque. D'autres choses lui aurait plu et il en rêverait sans doute encore pendant des semaines, voire des mois, mais rester son ami (et, bien entendu, celui de Jon aussi) était plus important.

- J'espère que ce sera possible, répondit Élina en resserrant très fort ses bras autour de lui. Je ne veux pas perdre ça en plus. Et... tu crois que tu peux t'arranger pour que Jon s'en remette aussi ?

Alors elle était vraiment décidée ? Elle refusait de choisir ? Elle préférait qu'ils soient tous malheureux ? Florian fut tenté de plaider la cause de son ami (et, très brièvement, pensa même qu'à ce compte-là, il pourrait aussi bien espérer aider Élina à oublier les deux autres), mais jugea préférable de garder cette possibilité pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux la laisser partir et réfléchir.

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai, promit-il bien qu'il craigne de ne rien trouver d'efficace.

Élina se tourna alors vers Lucile.

- Et Loris s'occupera de Drake, hein ?

- Euh... oui, sûrement. D'une façon pas comparable.

Voyant le petit sourire que Lucile ne parvenait pas à réprimer, Florian soupçonna ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Tu veux dire... ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation.

- Que c'est dommage pour Jon que tu ne sois pas intéressé par les garçons, sinon tu pourrais le consoler de la même façon.

Si seulement ça avait la moindre chance de marcher, il serait presque prêt à essayer quand même. Mais il ne le dit pas. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Après tout le temps que Jon avait mis à cesser d'être plus ou moins amoureux de lui, risquer de se retrouver au point de départ (l'un honteux de ses sentiments et l'autre désolé de ne pas pouvoir les partager) était vraiment la dernière chose dont ils aient besoin.

- Oh ! s'écria Élina alors que Flo s'apprêtait à répliquer ironiquement à l'intention de Lucile qu'il regrettait de faire obstacle à un dénouement heureux avec cette hétérosexualité malencontreuse. Drake et Jon... C'est peut-être ça, la solution.

_**x x x**_

Assis à côté de Drake comme le jour de leur rencontre, Jon était un peu plus à l'aise, mais Loris n'y aidait pas vraiment et, même si Sabine se montrait très gentille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur d'elle, sans aucune raison. Plus exactement, il aurait pu en avoir une, mais elle impliquait d'accepter qu'ils aient vraiment pu être des vampires, donc il préférait considérer sa méfiance instinctive comme inexplicable. Ou se dire qu'il y avait quand même de quoi les trouver bizarres.

Revenant vers eux après sa chanson, Lison ajouta encore à cette impression en réclamant une certaine Fatoumata que Loris serait censé lui rendre. Sabine lui passa alors son sac en disant "C'est moi qui l'ai", et Jon se demanda s'il fallait vraiment en déduire que le sac avait un nom jusqu'à ce que Loris, remarquant sa perplexité, lui apprenne qu'un nounours était caché dedans.

Le vague signe que Drake lui adressa pour indiquer qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre le rassura un peu : au moins, il n'était pas le seul à trouver étrange qu'une fille d'environ vingt ans se promène avec un ours en peluche. Mais il n'en eut pas moins de mal à garder son sérieux quand il l'entendit demander "Tu as été sage ?" en souriant au contenu du sac dont il n'apercevait qu'une petite oreille rose.

Décidé à tenter de faire comme si tout était normal, il se tourna vers Drake pour lui poser une question anodine.

- Au fait, tu as l'intention de chanter aussi ?

- J'avais pensé oui, répondit le danseur après une hésitation évidente, mais avec toi ici c'est presque comme si tu danses et moi aussi et Élina voit les deux. Pas une bonne idée.

La comparaison ne manqua pas d'amuser Jon.

- Ça peut pas être horrible à ce point ! répliqua-t-il, riant lui-même au souvenir des sautillements ridicules dont Drake avait été témoin.

- J'espère non mais Lucile dit tu chantes très bien donc...

- Tu as peur ?

- Non !

Jon ne voulait pas vexer Drake, mais il était curieux de l'entendre, et le défier de prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur semblait un bon moyen de l'empêcher de renoncer à chanter ce soir-là.

N'ayant pas vu Lucile qui arrivait derrière eux, il sursauta quand elle prit la parole, interrompant une phrase à peine commencée.

- Mes petits choux, Élina veut vous parler en privé. Ça pourrait attendre demain si vous tenez à rester, mais sinon notre appart est à vous.

Drake s'était retourné en même temps que Jon. Surpris, les deux garçons restèrent muets, regardant d'abord Lucile puis Élina qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, les yeux rouges et l'air extrêmement triste. Finalement, ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle, non ? insista Élina.

- Tous les trois ? demanda Jon, pas très sûr d'apprécier cette idée.

- Oui. Sinon je serais obligée de décider à qui parler en premier, et de le dire deux fois. Enfin, si ça vous dérange vraiment...

- Ça va pour moi, assura Drake. Mais Jon, tu voulais chanter ?

Plus tellement, maintenant. Il s'inquiétait trop de ce qu'Élina avait à leur dire. Quand Lucile lui confirma qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à reporter leur duo à une date indéterminée et qu'il fut également assuré que Florian ne lui en voudrait pas de rater sa prestation, il ne put qu'accepter de partir.

* * *

**Notes :**

Pour le karaoké, j'ai choisi exprès des titres déjà plus ou moins associés aux chanteurs qui sont censés jouer les rôles de mes personnages : dans ce chapitre, Sabine chante "Le dilemme" parce que Ginie en est l'interprète originale, Lison chante une chanson de "Hairspray" parce que Lola a joué le rôle principal du spectacle en version française et, évidemment, Loris chante "Éteins la lumière" parce que Grégory la chantait dans "Dracula, l'amour plus fort que la mort" (et Drake dit qu'il veut danser dessus parce que c'était le cas de Golan).

Ah, et pour les réfractaires à l'anglais, traduction :

_My thoughts exactly!_  
Tout à fait ce que j'ai pensé !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Au moment où Élina se retournait pour chercher son soutien avant de franchir la porte avec Drake et Jon, Lucile commença à regretter de ne pas lui avoir conseillé de rentrer seule pour réfléchir avant de prendre sa décision.

Loris, en revanche, crut bon de la féliciter tout en l'invitant à prendre une chaise à côté de lui.

- Bien manoeuvré ! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

- Moins bien, sûrement, commenta Sabine en souriant à Lucile.

Leur approbation l'étonna. Si le don de leur soeur leur permettait de connaître les intentions de la sienne, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'en réjouiraient. À moins que Loris compte convaincre Drake de sortir avec lui, peut-être. Ou Sabine, si Lucile avait correctement interprété une taquinerie de Lison entendue le jour où ils lui avaient révélé qu'elle était Lucy Westenra (nom de famille qui, d'ailleurs, avait quelques lettres en commun avec celui de sa mère, Estienney, qu'elle avait toujours préféré à Morel).

Sur scène, Florian s'apprêtait à chanter "Prendre racine" de Calogero. Lucile lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement en se demandant s'il n'était pas quand même contrarié que Jon soit parti tout de suite. Sans parler d'Élina, qu'il pouvait avoir prétendu ne pas aimer autant que les deux autres dans le seul but de la rassurer. Et à ce propos, Lucile ne comprenait pas pourquoi Élina n'avait jamais vu Flo que comme un ami. À sa place, elle n'aurait pas dit non, elle (mais quand refusait-elle de sortir avec un beau garçon ?). Peut-être qu'en choisissant bien le duo pour lequel il avait proposé de remplacer Jon...

La voix de Lison la tira de ses réflexions.

- Tu as deviné la solution ?

- Non, c'est Élina qui y a pensé, répondit distraitement Lucile sans quitter Florian des yeux.

Mais elle tourna la tête un instant plus tard, quand Loris émit un sifflement admiratif.

- On ne croirait pas, comme ça, avec son air de petite sainte-nitouche ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle plaît à Drake... et si Jon est pareil, ça va être beau ! Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Complètement perdue, elle répondit d'un "Hein ?" abasourdi.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de toute la nuit pour parler, quand même ! ajouta-t-elle comme les autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui l'étonnait tant.

Éclat de rire de Loris.

- Oh, parler ! C'est toi l'innocente, en fait ?

Avait-elle raté quelques répliques à un moment ou à un autre ? Rien de ce qu'ils disaient n'avaient de sens pour elle, et eux aussi semblaient surpris de sa réaction. C'était vraiment très bizarre.

- Attendez ! intervint Sabine, qui avait dû remarquer la confusion de Lucile. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde ait eu la même idée de solution, en fait.

- Mais y en a qu'une, de solution ! s'indigna Lison.

Ignorant l'interruption, Sabine interrogea calmement Lucile sur ce qu'Élina avait décidé de faire.

- Leur dire qu'elle ne peut sortir avec aucun des deux et...

- Non ! crièrent Loris et Lison en choeur.

D'un geste, Sabine leur ordonna de la laisser parler.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle. Un malentendu.

- Mais alors, c'est quoi, la solution ? lança Lucile, agacée que personne ne semble vouloir se donner la peine de le lui expliquer alors qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle Élina au plus vite pour l'avertir de son erreur.

- Si tu n'es pas aussi innocente que ta soeur en a l'air, tu devrais pouvoir trouver, répondit Loris avec un sourire malicieux.

Il fallut à Lucile plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

- Oh ! fit-elle, incrédule.

Elle voulait se lever et sortir pour appeler Élina, mais les autres l'en empêchèrent.

- Tout ira bien, assura Sabine.

Bien ? Alors qu'Élina s'apprêtait à faire le contraire de ce qu'elle aurait dû ?

**_x x x_**

En d'autres circonstances, Jon aurait observé la décoration du salon en tentant de deviner qui, d'Élina ou de Lucile, avait choisi tel ou tel élément. Même dans son actuel état de nervosité, il était tenté d'aller voir de plus près les titres des CD et DVD qui occupaient les rayonnages autour du téléviseur, mais il se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le contenu de la bibliothèque qui se trouvait près du canapé où Élina l'invitait à prendre place. Ainsi découvrit-il avec amusement qu'elles possédaient les sept tomes de Harry Potter en version française _et_ en version originale.

Il s'assit tout au bout de ce côté-là, et Drake à l'autre extrémité (non sans avoir préalablement déplacé un petit coussin en forme de coeur avec l'air de penser que les filles avaient vraiment l'art de semer partout des objets "trop mignons" à l'utilité discutable). Élina resta à hésiter devant la place qu'ils lui avaient laissée au milieu. Il n'y avait pas de fauteuils, mais elle envisageait peut-être de prendre une chaise pour ne pas se retrouver trop proches d'eux.

Jon se demandait lequel des trois cette situation mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Drake avait l'air très calme, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être vraiment - pas s'il tenait à Élina, et Jon ne doutait pas de ça.

Élina demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire (pour ne pas négliger un devoir d'hôtesse ou pour retarder le moment de leur parler ?), Drake répondit d'un "Peut-être plus tard", et Jon supposa que tout dépendrait de l'issue de la conversation. Enfin, ils parvinrent à la convaincre de s'asseoir.

- Vous savez que je vous adore tous les deux, hein ? dit-elle sans se tourner vers l'un ni vers l'autre.

Elle s'était mise à triturer un pendentif sur lequel elle gardait les yeux fixés comme s'il n'existait rien de plus important au monde, et les doigts de Jon furent automatiquement attirés vers la bague qu'il traitait si souvent de cette façon pour le même genre de raison. Mais il reporta vite son attention sur Élina... et sur Drake qui, tout en l'assurant qu'il comprenait, saisissait le premier prétexte venu pour la toucher : déplacer une mèche de cheveux qui, de toute évidence, le dérangeait parce qu'elle l'empêchait de bien voir son visage.

Jon s'empressa de confirmer que lui aussi savait très bien qu'Élina avait eu beaucoup de mal à se décider. Et, en même temps, il effleura son bras. Pas de raison que Drake soit le seul à établir un contact physique.

- Mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de faire durer le suspense comme un présentateur d'émission genre Nouvelle Star, ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal.

Il ne voulait pas l'accuser de jouer avec leurs nerfs, mais savoir qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès ne rendait pas l'attente plus supportable.

Hélas, cette formulation les fit partir sur un sujet complètement différent : non seulement, il fallut expliquer à Drake qu'il s'agissait d'une version française d'American Idol, mais Élina dit à Jon qu'il devrait auditionner la prochaine fois, et il dut détourner la conversation en demandant à Drake s'il aimerait, lui, participer à You Can Dance.

Bien qu'il ne tienne pas particulièrement à cacher pourquoi il ne s'était jamais inscrit aux castings de Nouvelle Star, Jon préférait remettre les explications à plus tard, car avouer qu'il serait incapable d'affronter les longues files d'attente l'aurait forcé à raconter l'accident dont il avait été victime dans son enfance et à préciser qu'après de nombreux mois de lents progrès, il n'avait jamais pu dépasser ce stade de quasi-guérison lui permettant de marcher normalement mais pas trop longtemps, la station debout prolongée n'ayant jamais cessé de lui être pénible. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une histoire pareille.

Drake avait, en revanche, une raison très simple de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance à So You Think You Can Dance pendant les quelques années qu'il avait passées à New York.

- Je voulais, mais c'est Américains seulement.

- Oh, c'est dommage ! s'écria Élina (et Jon s'attendit presque à l'entendre déclarer que, si la version française n'acceptait pas non plus d'étrangers, elle pourrait toujours l'épouser pour lui faire obtenir la nationalité nécessaire). Mais on en parlera plus tard. Enfin, si vous me parlez encore.

Cette condition les choqua si bien qu'ils protestèrent en même temps.

- Évidemment ! Tu crois qu'on t'éviterait ?

- Jamais je n'arrête de parler à ma princesse.

Ayant croisé le regard de Jon, Drake s'excusa pour ce "ma princesse" un peu trop possessif. Jon répondit que ce n'était pas grave mais, sans réfléchir, s'adressa ensuite à Élina d'une manière encore plus incongrue - sauf, bien entendu, si avoir (peut-être) été son mari dans une autre vie comptait encore.

- Alors, chérie ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très doux, en lui prenant la main.

- Oh, arrêtez ! les supplia la jeune fille. Si vous saviez comme je voudrais pouvoir me dédoubler et devenir à la fois Elisabeta pour Drake et Mina pour Jon !

Ainsi donc, elle croyait à ces histoires ? Elle pensait vraiment avoir été Mina Murray-Harker au dix-neuvième siècle et, quelques quatre cents années auparavant, une princesse Elisabeta quelque part dans l'actuelle Roumanie ? Jon ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver à ne plus penser que c'était du délire. Mais, d'un autre côté, lui-même avait du mal à rejeter complètement l'idée... surtout depuis qu'il s'était souvenu de certains commentaires lancés quand il avait regardé le film "Bram Stoker's Dracula" avec Flo deux ou trois ans plus tôt : "Mina" sonnait pour lui comme le plus joli prénom du monde, et il était contrarié que l'actrice soit brune, car il lui semblait qu'elle aurait dû être blonde.

Renonçant à aborder ce sujet qui les aurait encore éloignés de la fameuse annonce de décision à la fois tant attendue et tant redoutée, il prit le parti de faire remarquer que, d'une certaine façon, Élina pourrait très bien se partager entre Drake et lui.

- Pas comme tu l'entendais, mais je veux dire... Considérer que tu es l'une ou l'autre selon les moments et décider que ça te donne le droit de sortir avec les deux. Y en a sûrement qui le font.

_**x**_

Drake dévisagea Jon avec une stupeur presque comparable à celle qu'avait causée Lison en lui parlant de Dracula. La réaction d'Élina, en revanche, ne le surprit pas du tout.

- Mais c'est complètement immoral !

- Pas tout le monde pense les mêmes choses sont immorales, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sous-entendant plus ou moins qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'attarder à se demander si ce qu'il faisait pouvait choquer des gens non concernés. Mais Jon ? Je ne croyais pas tu pouvais dire ça. Tu penses même c'est immoral d'être gay !

Ignorant les derniers mots, Jon tenta de s'expliquer bien que, à en juger par son air de ne même pas savoir ce qui lui avait pris, il n'ait certainement jamais réfléchi à la question.

- Je suis choqué par l'idée de tromper quelqu'un mais si c'est des gens qui le savent, c'est pas pareil. Enfin, c'est pas l'idéal non plus...

Drake approuva. En théorie, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait empêcher quelqu'un de faire partie de plus d'un couple à la fois si toutes les personnes impliquées l'acceptaient. En pratique, toutefois, c'était plus compliqué. Si Élina voulait alterner les rendez-vous entre Jon et lui... Non, ça ne lui plairait pas du tout. Il continuerait à espérer qu'elle finirait par choisir de ne plus sortir qu'avec lui.

Élina ne dit pas si leurs interventions avaient ébranlé sa conviction. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers Jon pour lui poser une question inattendue.

- Tu serais sûrement plus heureux avec un garçon qu'avec moi, hein ?

Drake ne put réprimer un sourire victorieux. Jon refusait d'admettre qu'Élina avait raison, et après tout peut-être que ce ne serait vraiment pas le cas mais, ce détail mis à part, la conclusion logique semblait être qu'elle avait choisi celui qui préférait les filles.

Et pourtant...

- Non, répondit-elle quand Jon lui demanda s'il fallait interpréter ses paroles ainsi.

- Donc Jon, soupira Drake, pas vraiment résigné mais décidé à faire bonne figure.

- Non, répéta Élina. Je suis incapable de choisir, alors j'ai décidé de juste vous garder comme amis tous les deux.

Amis ! Elle les voulait comme _amis_ ? Drake n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et, à l'évidence, Jon non plus. Il en était même tout à fait indigné.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? Si encore je savais que t'es heureuse avec Drake, je pourrais accepter que finalement, t'étais pas faite pour moi, mais là... Si tu es seule et malheureuse, non, quoi ! Ça va pas du tout !

- Et je ne trouvais pas des mots vite assez mais je pense ça aussi, glissa Drake avant qu'Élina puisse répondre.

_**x**_

Sans doute aurait-elle dû s'attendre à cette réaction. À quoi s'était-elle attendue, d'ailleurs ? À rien de particulier. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient dire, ce qui la laissait maintenant sans rien de prévu à leur répondre. Rien sauf ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de répéter depuis le début (pas à eux, certes, mais elle l'avait quand même laissé entendre).

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne peux pas choisir ! cria-t-elle comme si le volume de sa voix pouvait aider à faire rentrer dans leur tête cette information capitale.

Ne pas pleurer encore. Se calmer, les persuader...

- Mais vous, vous pourriez... reprit-elle avant de s'arrêter, plus très sûre que son idée ait la moindre chance d'être bien accueillie.

- Quoi ? Choisir pour toi ? demanda Jon.

Comment le pourraient-ils ? Non, elle n'était pas si stupide. Et elle espérait bien qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- Sortir ensemble, finit-elle par dire, presque à voix basse.

Drake en perdit son français ("What?") et Jon resta sans voix.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés, non ? insista-t-elle, tout en sachant que ce n'était tout de même pas si simple. Si je n'étais pas là pour vous mettre en compétition...

- Élina, je sors seulement avec des filles ! protesta Drake.

- Et moi aussi ! renchérit Jon.

Élina s'interdit de commenter cette affirmation (vraie, sans doute, mais uniquement parce qu'il refusait d'être lui-même). Drake, lui, ne se priva pas d'émettre un "Euh, toi..." plein de sous-entendus. Et, comme le craignait Élina, Jon s'énerva.

- C'est bon, ne commence pas à me dire que je devrais me trouver un copain ! Surtout si c'est pour tomber sur un comme toi, qui voudrait tout sauf ce que je veux.

- Et tu veux quoi ? répliqua Drake sans paraître affecté par le ton agressif de son rival.

Élina se demandait si elle ne devrait pas intervenir pour éviter une vraie dispute, mais puisque Drake restait calme et surtout comme Jon, bien qu'hésitant à répondre, semblait plutôt content qu'on ait pris la peine de lui poser cette question, elle préféra les laisser parler entre eux. Au fond, elle était curieuse d'entendre ce qu'ils auraient à se dire sur le sujet.

- Quelque chose de vrai, de sincère, qui me ferait oublier que j'ai honte parce que je serais heureux, amoureux et aimé, finit par expliquer Jon. Mais ça ne doit même pas être possible, alors qu'avec Élina, je pourrais être fier au lieu de craindre d'avoir de nouveau honte chaque fois que quelqu'un me regarderait de travers.

- Tu penses je ne veux pas ça aussi ?

Cette fois, Drake semblait choqué. Jon haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très sérieux, en général...

Il avait dit ça presque comme une excuse, mais Drake n'en perdit pas moins son calme. Heureusement, sa réponse enflammée l'était plus par volonté de convaincre que par véritable colère.

- Mais si, je peux être sérieux et amoureux ! Et je le suis, et c'est injuste c'est avec la même fille que toi et elle pleure parce que elle aime toi et moi et elle ne veut pas personne si elle ne peut pas avoir les deux de nous.

Élina était toujours bien décidée à s'interdire de pleurer devant eux, mais entendre résumer ainsi cette situation qui, en effet, était injuste pour tout le monde... Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux que la chanson de Sabine.

Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle luttait contre les larmes, les deux garçons s'empressèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras (se gênant l'un l'autre, mais finalement pas tant que ça). La pluie de petits baisers qu'ils posèrent ensuite sur ses joues et ses mains fut plutôt efficace pour la consoler mais, surtout, lui donna envie de les embrasser. Une dernière fois chacun...

Ils étaient d'accord. Évidemment.

- Mais je ne suis même pas capable de décider qui d'abord, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire (parce que, vraiment, c'était idiot).

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas important. À défaut de mieux, Jon suggéra l'ordre alphabétique des prénoms. Drake en premier, donc.

Drake n'hésita pas à faire durer le baiser ni à le rendre moins chaste qu'Élina ne l'avait imaginé - mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle soit susceptible de se plaindre. Elle s'inquiéta seulement un peu de ce que devait penser Jon... jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ajouter à l'expérience en posant délicatement les lèvres sur son cou.

Elle finit par se détacher de Drake pour se tourner vers Jon, qui ne l'embrassa ni moins longuement ni moins passionnément. Et si, cette fois, les baisers dans le cou ressemblaient plus à de légères morsures, elle ne songea pas un instant à empêcher Drake de continuer.

_**x x x**_

Comme Lucile s'était inscrite très tard sur la liste des participants au karaoké, elle aurait dû attendre longtemps son tour de monter sur scène mais, Jon étant parti, Florian proposa qu'elle le remplace pour le duo qu'ils avaient prévu de faire en mode "battle". Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle à chanter "Écris l'histoire" de Grégory Lemarchal... et à se demander si Jon avait eu l'intention de chanter ça pour Élina.

_**x x x**_

"Une dernière fois", avait dit Élina. Un baiser chacun, rien de plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas arrêté. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'ils arrêtent.

Ils étaient toujours très près tous les deux, chacun d'un côté, avec un bras derrière ses épaules et un devant au niveau de sa taille, où la main de Drake avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins subtilement entrepris de faire remonter le tissu qui empêchait un contact plus intéressant (évidemment, elle l'avait remarqué, et elle ne cherchait pas à stopper son avancée), tandis que celle de Jon était posée sur le bras de Drake, un doigt bougeant légèrement en une mini-caresse discrète (ça aussi, Élina l'avait remarqué, et elle aurait parié que Drake faisait seulement semblant d'être trop absorbé par elle pour s'en apercevoir).

Elle ne savait déjà plus combien de fois elle avait laissé l'un ou l'autre l'embrasser. Ils avaient recommencé à couvrir son visage et son cou de petits bisous tout doux, et il suffisait qu'elle tourne un peu la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre dès que l'un des deux arrivait près de ses lèvres. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait très honte quand Lucile l'interrogerait, mais peu lui importait pour l'instant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur d'être avec eux sans se sentir obligée d'en préférer un. Même si...

Espéraient-ils encore la convaincre ? Prenaient-ils ça comme un défi, un test à l'issue duquel elle reviendrait sur sa décision de ne choisir ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Ils étaient tellement proches... Assez pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres en même temps. Elle était sans doute censée décider de quel côté se tourner pour un vrai baiser, mais elle avait une meilleure idée.

Elle recula un peu, les laissant si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas penser à ce qu'elle pensait. Et ils y pensèrent, c'était évident. Ils la regardèrent, se regardèrent, hésitèrent.

- Allez ! les encouragea-t-elle. Je ne serai pas choquée.

Et vraiment, elle ne le fut pas du tout. Loin de là. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux garçons s'embrasser pour de bon - seulement des acteurs dans une ou deux séries télévisées. Ceux-là, elle les trouvait mignons, mais elle savait qu'ils ne le faisaient que pour suivre un scénario, parce qu'ils étaient payés pour ça, ce qui limitait l'intérêt. Alors que Drake et Jon...

On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient à déterminer jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller avant qu'elle leur dise d'arrêter. À moins qu'ils aient déjà oublié sa présence. En tout cas, ils ne s'y seraient pas mieux pris s'ils avaient voulu la persuader que les laisser seuls pour un petit quart d'heure aurait suffi à ce qu'elle les retrouve ensuite l'un sur l'autre, à moitié déshabillés.

Mais non, elle n'était pas choquée. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait - qu'ils l'oublient ensemble, pas nécessairement qu'ils finissent sans vêtements sur son canapé.

Ou alors pas sans elle.

Elle voulut chasser cette pensée déplacée (et se promit bien de ne jamais en parler à Lucile), mais rien n'y fit. Alors elle se rapprocha pour réclamer leur attention.

_**x**_

Drake avait déjà vu des gens tenter de s'embrasser à trois - par jeu, dans des soirées trop arrosées. C'était maladroit, c'était drôle et ça ne voulait rien dire. Il existait même quelque part sur Facebook une ou deux photos prouvant qu'il avait essayé.

Mais ceci... C'était différent. Plutôt maladroit aussi, mais surtout pas un jeu. C'était beaucoup plus sérieux, ça avait beaucoup plus de sens.

Mieux : c'était une solution.

Toujours certain qu'il ne supporterait pas de laisser Élina partager son temps entre Jon et lui, il l'était presque autant qu'être avec elle ensemble le dérangerait beaucoup moins. Voire pas du tout.

_**x**_

Jon refusait de s'attarder à avoir honte. Pas tant qu'il serait là, sur ce canapé, avec Élina et Drake. Pas tant que durerait ce moment parfait, cet instant sublime. Il ne fallait surtout pas le gâcher.

Si seulement Élina pouvait renoncer à la décision qui les rendrait tous malheureux ! Pensait-elle toujours que c'était la seule solution ? Celle-ci semblait tellement meilleure...

Cette pensée lui donna l'impression que, de rivaux, Drake et lui étaient devenus alliés, unis par le but commun de la faire changer d'avis. Et, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien tenté pour les arrêter. Voulait-elle seulement rendre leurs derniers baisers plus mémorables que prévu, ou pouvaient-ils espérer qu'elle commence à fléchir ?

En tout cas, elle n'avait toujours pas l'air de penser qu'ils allaient trop loin. Elle laissait Drake glisser une main sous son t-shirt comme s'il en avait toujours eu la permission. Et si elle voyait les choses ainsi, peut-être que Jon pouvait tenter une approche aussi...

En fait, comme le jour où il l'avait admirée pendant qu'elle dansait avec Flo, le plus perturbant était de se rendre compte qu'il avait réellement envie de toucher l'une de ces courbes féminines dont il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt chez les autres.

_**x**_

- Vous êtes tellement adorables que je n'arrive même pas à trouver ça indécent, murmura Élina avec un soupir de bonheur.

Elle savait désormais qu'il serait vain de chercher à fixer d'avance une limite à ce qu'elle pourrait accepter. Ses principes habituels n'avaient plus cours dès qu'il s'agissait de ces deux garçons-là. Ce qui les attirait les uns vers les autres étaient bien trop fort et trop étrange pour obéir aux mêmes lois que ses amourettes passées. Et elle avait peut-être tort mais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne pensait vraiment pas risquer de le regretter.

_**x x x**_

La fratrie Charrier applaudit chaleureusement le duo Florian/Lucile. Loris, en particulier, était fasciné par la voix de Florian - certes moins parfaite que celle de l'interprète original, mais tout de même assez proche pour troubler les fans. Quant à celle de Lucile, Loris la trouvait mignonne et l'appréciait donc aussi bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment adaptée à ce genre de chanson.

- Dommage que Drake et le Jonathan de sa Mina-Elisabeta soient partis avant d'avoir pu chanter aussi, dit Sabine avec un air détaché qui ne trompa pas son frère.

Il était sûr qu'elle regrettait surtout de ne pas avoir pu entendre Drake. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il aurait quand même bien aimé assister à la confrontation Jon/Flo. Enfin, ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Ce soir, Drake et Jon avaient mieux à faire.

- Moi, je regrette surtout que Lison puisse pas nous montrer ce qu'elle a vu...

Sabine exagéra théâtralement un "levé d'yeux au ciel" (rien que de très habituel), et traita son frère de pervers (la routine).

- C'est déjà bien assez déplacé qu'elle voie des choses pareilles, ajouta-t-elle au moment où Florian revenait.

- Quoi, exactement ?

Loris ricana. Florian voulait-il vraiment savoir ? Il risquait de regretter sa question. Mais justement, ce serait drôle - pour Loris, du moins. Malheureusement, la rabat-joie décida de répondre avant qu'il le fasse en des termes plus directs.

- Tu connais "Duo" de Loïs Andréa ?

Bien sûr que non : Florian était trop jeune. Loris et Lison ne connaissaient cette chanson que par Sabine, qui avait à peu près leur âge actuel au moment de sa sortie (coup de vieux pour la grande soeur, si elle y pensait). Et Lison s'empressa d'ailleurs de critiquer la référence.

- Ah mais non, c'est pas pareil ! D'après les paroles, les garçons touchent la fille ensemble mais ils se touchent pas entre eux. Alors que dans ce que j'ai vu...

_**x**_

Florian mit plusieurs secondes à réagir.

- Mais Jon ne ferait jamais ça ! finit-il par s'écrier. Et Élina non plus, d'ailleurs.

À supposer que cette fille soit vraiment voyante, elle ne devait pas toujours voir très clair. Il fallait vraiment ne pas connaître Jon pour imaginer qu'il puisse se retrouver au lit avec deux personnes. Même en admettant que son attirance pour Élina soit suffisamment exceptionnelle pour renverser toutes ses barrières d'hésitations, il lui faudrait encore passer outre ses convictions religieuses pour ajouter Drake à l'équation. Et tout cela en une seule soirée ? Impossible !

- On parie ? lança Loris. Quand Jon t'annoncera qu'ils sont en "couple à trois", tu seras obligé de m'embrasser.

Florian n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Lucile, qui revenait après un détour pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste des chansons à venir, accueille l'idée d'un "Oh, excellent !" assorti d'un éclat de rire.

- Et sinon, tu embrasses une fille, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Loris.

- C'est une proposition ? s'informa l'interpelé, négligeant de préciser (et Flo ne manqua pas de se dire que ce n'était pas très juste) que, contrairement aux apparences, il n'était de toute façon même pas entièrement gay.

- Étant donné que les autres filles présentes sont tes soeurs, je suppose que oui, répliqua Lucile d'un ton égal. Alors, Flo, chiche ?

C'est qu'elle avait l'air impatiente de voir ça ! Mais elle ne le verrait pas, Flo en était certain.

- Connaissant Jon, je ne risque rien, déclara-t-il sans hésiter.

* * *

**Note :** Florian chante "Prendre racine" parce que Florent l'a chantée dans The Voice, et "Écris l'histoire" avec Lucile pour la même raison (c'était en battle avec une fille).


End file.
